A retelling of Negima
by donkeykong75m
Summary: The EVA arc is underway. episode 12 is up after 3 months IM SO SORRY I hope you enjoy, reted T cause its Negima wadya expect! as of now discontinued for a much better re write
1. Episode 1

A retelling of Negima

**Alright this is my first of two fan fics I will be launching. This first one being a retelling of the Negima Manga with my own OC's thrown into the mix.**

**Now next on the agenda: I don't own Negima It belongs to Ken Akamatsu. (Although I wish I owned It…but that can't be helped)**

**A retelling of Negima**

**Episode 1**

**New arrival**

**THE BAKA RANGERS BIG GAME PLAN FOR THE FINAL PT.1.**

A lone mountain cabin sitting in the middle of the woods, normally nobody would notice any thing strange about this place. But if you were to look in the window one would see two people sitting at a table. One of the figures had its back facing the window and was wearing a hooded cloak so you could not see their face. The other person on the other hand was clearly visible. It was a teenager about around the age of sixteen from appearance. He had short blonde hair with parted bangs and razor sharp blue eyes, but the interesting thing about the teens face was where the bangs were parted there was an x-shaped scar on his forehead.

"So are you up for the job?" the cloaked figure asked. "Sure thing" the teen replied "It's gonna be nice to see my friend Negi again". "I've already specified what you will be doing on the top part of the contract, all you need to do is sign the bottom and we will be done here." "Done deal!" and with that the teen signed the piece of parchment on the table and then it glowed for a few minutes then stopped. "You have the rest of today and tomorrow to get ready" "you will leave the day after."

And with that Cloak man bid farewell and left the teen then read the parchment that was still lying on the table. It read

Your job is to go to Mahora academy and look after the boy teacher there named Negi Springfeild. You will leave the day after tomorrow. Once you arrive at the academy find Dean Kanoe and show him his contract he will then tell you what to do from there.

I here by accept all terms through which this contract binds me to do until the beginning of April 11th of this year

Signed: Regulus Gainsbrough

Man this is going to be awsome Regulus thought to his self.

Two days later Regulus was on the train bound for Mahora it was on this train that he noticed two things one) the passengers were all of the female gender. And two) they were giving him either weird or dreamy looks. Regulus thought to himself 'Why are giving me weird looks it can't be the way I'm dressed'. For he was wearing faded jeans, white tennis shoes, a red jacket with a hood. It was unzipped of course so it could proudly display his shirt which was black and had the red Anarchy A on the front. 'Or maybe it is' he continued thinking. Aside from gender he still did standout because everybody else was in uniform. While Regulus was contemplating an unnatural gust of wind shot through the car and interrupted his thought train as the breeze shot up every skirt in the vicinity.

"Yep I know Negi's on this train" Regulus said to himself as the train stopped. He then turned around to see three girls giving him a very disgusted angry looks.

'Why are they lokin at me like I'm some kinda pervert, he wondered…he looked down and noticed that his nose was bleeding profusely. All he could say was. "Aw crap"

"EEEK! YOU PERVERT" The one that screamed had pink hair tied up with ribbons "N-n-n-n-no wait I-I can explain I'm here on business!" Regulus retorted. "Oh and what business be SALKER?!" the second one spoke up. She had blonde hair tied up into two rough pony tails, tan skin, and spoke very broken up Japanese. Regulus guessed she was Chinese. "I'm no stalker!" Regulus yelled back his temper rising. "Why wouldn't you be" the third finally spoke. She was clearly shorter than the other had long blue hair which ended in two huge pony tails, and quite the forehead. "Its quite obvious" she continued "You haven't gotten of at the boys high school you are not wearing a uniform, and your nose is bleeding." "Baka yellow take care of him." "Uh wait a second this is all just one huge misunderstanding." "We no let you off that easy" Yellow said "TAKE THIS MAO-TI-PAU-CHAUN!"

If you were looking at the train when the doors finally opened (I hoped you ducked…any who) you would have seen Regulus fly a good three meters before landing on his back…and then proceed to get trampled by the morning rush.

**Else Where: **The boy teacher Negi was running with his roommates Konoka a girl with long auburn hair and Asuna long orange hair tied into ponytails with bells. "Yay finally some warm weather rolling in" shouted Konoka "I hear you Konoka san" replied Negi. "Will you two shut up and hustle we're late" said a very ticked off Asuna. "Morning Negi-Kun the pink haired girl from the train shouted. Her name was Makie Sasaki she was there with her friend also a part of the class named Ako Izumi. "I loved doge ball the other day."

"We should do it again" Ako chimed in. As they approached the school other students were also greeting him, at this point Negi was feeling quite pleased as he thought to himself 'Wow all the friendly greetings I'm getting them to treat me with the respect a teacher deserves. If my wizarding aspirations are as success I'm ashoo-in to be one of the great mages."

Mean while Regulus had managed to peel himself off of the ground and had made it in to the school he passed by room2-A and over heard Negi teaching

"Ok who can translate this part" Negi spoke. He looked over to his class "No volunteers?" He then turned to Makie "Sasaki-san you were high energy greeting me this morning how about you?" Makie quickly shot back "Oh thanks loads Negi-Kun no more morning from me!" Regulus couldn't help but chuckle at this. "heh that's what you get for calling me a pervert" He then heard another voice "Negi-sensei I'll translate…" Regulus knew all to well that that voice had to have belonged to Ayaka Yukihro.

"Sill haven't gotten over your cradle robbing tendencies ey Rep" Regulus mused to him self. Then another vice spoke out "Ha class rep's always looking to score points the half breed way. "HEY I'm NO HALF BREED!" Ayaka shouted.

Regulus was doubled over laughing at what he had just heard. "Oh my gosh. Half breed I have not heard that one before that was priceless HA HA HA! He then composed him self and ran off and straight into something that felt like two car air bags which was actually Shizuna. "Oh my. Are you all right" She said "Yeah I'm fine the air bags cushioned the OH MY GOSH!" Regulus said having opened his eyes and realizing what he ran into. "GAH I 'm sorry! I –I-I can explain" Regulus stammered nose bleeding slightly.

"No need to" Shizuna replied "Would you mind telling me what you are doing here" She asked. "No prob. My name is Regulus Gainsbrough and I need to speak with Dean Kanoe can you point me in the right direction?" He asked. "Not a problem" Shizuna replied I am headed that way any way so I can take you to him" "Gee thanks" Regulus said and with that Shizuna took Regulus to Kanoe's office.

"So Shizuna is Negi-kun doing well?" The old dean asked. "Quite well" she replied. They had arrived at the office a short while ago Regulus was just leaning against the wall casually listing to the conversation while he waited for his turn. His medium sized traveling bag lying of the floor next to him. "The students are warming up to him and he teaches lessons so well you would never guess he was ten" "Heh that's Negi for ya." Regulus decided to throw in.

"anyway" Shizuna continued "As his guidance counselor I highly recommend you give him a passing grade for the time being." The old man pondered this for a moment then spoke "hmm I see than as of April we shall make him a full on teacher" he stood up and ran into shizuna's airbags as he proceeded to shake her hand. "Good work Shizuna…d oh who turned the lights out." "I'm right here headmaster" she replied a little embarrassed.

"Ohh one more thing" Kanoe said as he broke free of Shizuna "I have one more challenge for him one that does not relate to his teaching but his wizarding potential." He said while writing on a piece of paper. He stuck it in an envelope which read final challenge. "Would you mind giving this to him" "of course Headmaster" said Shizuna before leaving the office. Once she had left his attention turned to Regulus

"So what brings you here." he stated. "Oh yeah I was told to come here and give you this" Regulus said as he pulled out the parchment that he had signed two days earlier and handed it over. "I was told you would know what I am supposed to do once I gave it to you." The old man looked over the parchment. "Ah ha" he mused "well?" Regulus asked. Kanoe turned his attention to Regulus. "You've actually arrived a day sooner than you were supposed to." "We have a cabin at the edge of the campus all set up for your arrival." The Dean then gave Regulus directions and also told him what his official job was. "Thank you" Regulus replied "But do you mind if I swing by Negi's classroom first I want to say hi." The headmaster smiled "Oh not at all." And with that Regulus marched on back to room 2-A.

**Okey Dokey pilot episode is finished tell me what you thought (I won't pay any attention to flames though.) I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors, and I will try to have the next episode up ASAP. **


	2. Episode 2 Enter the Regulus

**It would have probably been smart to mention in the first chapter that this is my first fic and that I would also appreciate reviews. But on the other hand that first chapter didn't really have anything worth reviewing. Any who this next chapter will have things worth reviewing.**

**And now the disclaimer: I do not own Negima Ken Akamatsu owns it. The only thing I own is Regulus.**

**Without further ado…I give you**

**A Retelling of Negima **

**Episode 2**

**Enter the Regulus**

**The Baka Rangers and the secret Library Island**

**The big game plan for the final test PT.1-2**

A few minutes earlier Negi was walking down the halls talking with his students Yuna and Sakurako. He was peering into the other class rooms noticing that the students were hard at work. "Boy every one else is studying like crazy." He commented.

"No surprise there. The high school exams are coming up soon." Said Yuna. "Soon?" spoke up Sakurako "They're practically next week." Negi began thinking to himself 'Highschool exams huh I'd be worried if I were a student…or even worse if I were a teach…' It then occurred to him "Wait I am a teacher why aren't you two bucking down?" he shouted.

To this Yuna replied "Because studyng to get into a good school isn't really our concern. We're in class 2-a." "Right." Sakurako chimed in "And since 2-a's is always the last place class the whole thing is pretty much moot for us anyway. Negi was in disbelief all he could think 'it's not moot for me.' He then noticed a trophy which looked like a golden bouquet "What's that trophy over there?" he asked. "Oh that's for the class that gets the top grade" Yuna stated.

Negi began to ponder again…'so 2-a is last place huh man it would be nice to win that trophy but they seem so disinterested. I wonder what I could do to motivate them…maybe promise them something or some sort of magic…but then again that would be cheating. On the other hand cheating beats losing…

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Shizuna approaching him. "Negi-Sensei" Negi was startled "Huh!-Oh Shizuna –sensei." She handed him the envelope that the head master had written out. "Head master wanted me to give you this." Negi saw how grim she looked "You look kind of grim now I'm worried as he took the envelope.

"WHAT'S THIS MEAN?" "A FINAL CHALLENGE!" Negi shouted while at the same time thinking of various types of challenges. Like slaying a dragon or acquiring 200 offensive magiks 'Nobody said anything about final challenges.' 'But none of this will matter if I don't pass this…this…whatever it is.' He then came to his senses. 'Okay Negi don't panic read first then panic' He then opened the letter and it said

Dear Negi-kun

If 2-a does not finish in last place you will be made an official teacher

Head master mahora academy.

"What!" Negi said exasperated haul them out of last place by Monday its…its… "Its what?" asked shizuna sounding worried. Negi then turned around sweat dropping. "It's easier that I could've hoped actually." He said sounding very relieved. 'Beats fighting dragons' he thought. "What's this whats going on Negi-sensei?" Yuna and Sakurako shouted. Sakurako saw the note "oh cool Negi-kun your going to be an official teacher. "Back off this is teacher stuff!" Negi said while trying to fend off the 2 girls.

Mean while: Regulus was making his way…or thought he was making his way to class 2-a when in reality he was lost…Again. "Damn I am so hopelessly lost!" he said to himself. "Geez you would think that visiting here a year ago I wouldn't be lost…But that's obviously not the case." He then spotted a familiar face. The slightly tan Chinese girl that punched him out of the train, currently known as Yellow. She was standing next to a very tall girl Who Regulus could have sworn she should be in the WNBA, aside from the hieght her other features were a very long ponytail and Fox like eyes

Regulus and Yellow made eye contact followed very shortly by a "GAH! ITS YOU!" (or "it you" in yellows case) "What seems to be the problem Fei-sama? You know this boy?" Asked the tall one. "Yes" replied Yellow "That him That stalker I tell you about!"

Regulus face vaulted at being called a stalker again. He got up and said angrily. "Woah Woah Woah! Im no stalker!" The WNBA Fox turned to him. "Maybe your not but it's still suspicious that a boy is walking around not in a uniform in an all girls school building. " Regulus countered "Heh shorty said the same thing before she siked Yellow on me while I was on the train." "But I can assure you I am on offical business I have documentation." he pulled out a peice of paper that had writing on it with the Mahora seal. Fox and Yellow read over the paper. "Hm well its official" said Fox "Sorry for suspecting you Regulus-sama."

Regulus replied "Oh no don't be, I don't blame you I'm not to fond of wearing uniforms." He then added " By the way could you point me in the direction of 2-a" Fox replied "Sure we need to be there for next period so come with us." "Thank you um um..." Regulus said he was going to ask fox her name but she beat him to it."Kaede Nagase now come on." as they were walking Yellow spoke up. "I sorry for punching you." "No Prob." Regulus Replied. "My name Ku-Fei and any freind of Negi-bozu is friend of me." "well we're here" Kaede said "You going to stop in?" asked Ku. "Nah I'll just wait out here and wait for the class to let out." Regulus said "Probably safer too." he added. "I would have to agree with you there." replied Kaede.

When Kaede and Ku-fei returned to the class room. The boy teacher sat every one down. "ok ladies listen up tomorrows home room is gonna be one big study session" "The finals are just around the corner." "And Uh in fact if this class can't avoid getting last place we'll bein a tough spot." "So everyone lets do our best and study hard." stated Negi.

Ayaka stated "Negi-sensei that sounds like a great idea" while on the other hand both Asuna and Regulus (who was listening in outside) were thinking 'Where did that come from?'

"Negi sensei I know a great study game thats all about "going for it." "And that would be Sakurako-san?" asked Negi "Its called Baseball Janken. "see your asked a question and if- before Sakurako could finish her explaination the class started going up in an uproar but Negi stopped them. "ladies any game that gets you in the mood for studing is fine by me feel free to go for it."

"Okay then lets go." said Ayaka "What!?" Asuna said. "What!?" Regulus said both not liking where this was going. "Negi there is something you should know about baseball Janken" Asuna spoke up while being dragged by Sakurako,but Negi failed to notice. "Aw man this is not going to end well" said Asuna to no one in particular.

"Heres the 2-a grade sheet I'll make it into a chart for quick reference." said Negi not even paying attention to Asuna. He looked over the newly transformed chart. 'lets see we've got three in the top of thier grade...oh my the rest are in pretty serious trouble especially th five on the right side'. Negi thought, and while he was thinking a bra landed on his head. not recognizing what it was at firs he looked up and was shocked at what he saw...

Now before we move forward lets back up just a few seconds to see what was going down with Regulus. after hearing the words baseball janken Regulus stared worring. "Uh oh that does NOT sound good." as he rushed to the door. he was less than 2 centemeters from opening it when he thought other wise. 'Woah Regulus barging in might not be such a good idea' He continued thinking. 'I don't want to repeat what happend on the train...although technicly that was'nt my fault' 'still I'll just knock first to be on the safe side.' He Knocked on the door and got no response. "maybe just a peek jus to see if everythings ok." Regulus slid open the door just a crack. It was a bad idea.

What Negi saw was the five worst students on the grade chart in various stages of undress. And it just so happend that they were closest to the door, and it just so happend that Regulus decided to peek in to the class room to check on Negi. Shouted to Sakurako in disbelief "What the heck is going on here!" to which she replied " Baseball Janken it like strip poker lose an article of clothing for every question you miss!" "Sensei you whant to play too?" she asked "Oh like that'll ever happen!" Negi replied turning away beat red.

Unfortunatly things were not so good for Regulus. Why you ask well If you were 16 years old and saw five girls in nothing but panties how would you react? Foutunatly nobody noticed him as his mind overloaded and he passed out nosebleeding very profusly.

Back in the class room things were starting to look bleak when Negi was saved by the bell. The class than began redressing and then ran out of the classroom. Unfortunatly for Regulus since nobody saw him he was trampled again for the second time that day. Negi walked out of the classroom 'What am I gonna do' he thought 'we only have a few days to' Then an Idea hit him "Of course the grey cell spell It'll turn them into geniouses for 72 hours" he said as he began preping the spell. "Of course the downside is they'll become dumb as rocks for a moth after thats why this spell is forbidden but if its the only way" Just then Asuna ran up to him and decked him in the back of the head. "Knock it off with the weird lingo your creeping me out!" she shouted. "Asuna-san" Negi said turning to her while rubbing his now sore head. She continued Whenever things get screwed up you use magic to try to unscrew it you gotta stop!. "You said right from the start your magic had to be kept secret right" "And yet here you go again risking others finding out and you being washed up." "Ive got nothing to lose If we finish dead last I'm washed up anyway." Negi replied. Asuna continued "Like you said weeks ago bravery is real magic" Negi was speechless "Did you ever think that because you have no confidence in us to succed that attitude shows through and we lose confidence as well." She finished.

All Negi could manage was to say was "D-oh" as what Asuna just said hit him like a ton of bricks. "Hey whose that" Asuna said. "OOOOhh Damn it I can't believe this I've been trampled twice in one day and I still haven't even seen Negi." Regulus said sitting up. He then stood up and turned around to see Asuna and Negi. Before he could say anything though Asuna beat him to it "Hey your that perverted stalker I've been hearing about!" Regulus face vaulted "Not you too!" Regulus said as he was wondering how fast news travels around this school. Thankfully his luck changed when Negi took notice "Regulus is that you." Negi asked "Negi it's been so long." Regulus said "You know this stalker?" Asuna asked. To this Regulus slammed his head onto the railings. "NO I am no stalker I am a friend of your new boy teacher" "You are huh." Asuna said having a hard time beliving him. "Yes I am well more like a gaurdian actually." Negi then added "Its true Asuna I'm not sure why he's here but there is no reson not to trust him." Asuna sighed "Well what ever I'm going back to the dorm it looks like you two have a lot of catching up to do." and with those words she left.

A little while later Negi and Regulus were walking and Negi had told Regulus every thing that had happend since he first arrived. "I see dogeball,Baka rangers and a love potion gone ary heh what the hell would you do with out me."Regulus said bluntly. "Geez its not like those things happend on purpose, Your making me look bad Regulus." Negi said. "Yeah your right I just like to mess with you heh heh." Negi sweat dropped "So why are you here Regulus?" Regulus stopped "well the truth is..."

"What" asked the boy teacher worried. Regulus took a deep breath "Word is somebody has found out about your magic and the sent me to keep an eye on you." Negi went into total freak out mode. "W-w-w-what how did you oh man oh man this is bad I'M gonna be an ermine for sure!" "CALM DOWN!" Regulus said grabbing Negi by his collar. "Look if it was very serious they wouldn't have sent me." Negi stopped flailing "Oh I suppose your right." Regulus sweatdropped "Honestly Negi you can be such a moron." He said as he set Negi down he continued."I'm guessing that bells chick ,Asuna was it? is the one that found out." "How did you know?" Negi asked very curiously. "Well seeing as how she was talking about magic so openly in front of you. I guessed that either she was a mage or was the one who found out, I'm guessing it was the latter."

Negi wondered how Regulus could have heard all of that wihle unconcios and Regulus told him it was because the Trampling snapped him back out of it. "Well anyway that Asuna is right you can't relly on magic to solve this challenge." Negi sighed. "Asunas right she hit the nail right on the head." "It seems a student has tought the boy teacher." Regulus added. Negi said "but your both right I can't use magic to solve this problem." An idea struck Negi "I'll just remove the temtation completely." He said. "How are you gonna do that?" Regulus asked. "I'll use the black pledge spell to seal my magic for three days." Negi answered. "Good Idea just remember after using it you will be an ordinary 10 year old for those three days." said Regulus. "don't worry I'll be fine" Negi said as he dashed off." "If anything magic related happens during those days let me know!" Regulus called back.

"Boy whot day for me I think I'll just head to my cabin and cash for the night." Regulus said while picking up his bag. As he was walking through the forest. he spied someone in a nearby clearing. It was a girl about his age a little on the short side her 2 most noted features was that she had black hair done into a ponytail on her left side, and second she was practicing with an all to familliar blade and combat stance. Regulus Knew her to be none other than his nuber one rival Setsuna Sakurazaki. He then decided to approach her.

"Well well Zaki-san it looks like we do meet again heh it seems I've defied fate itself." She turned around with a look of shock on her face but quickly composed herself before speaking. "Gainsbrough-san What are you doing here?" "Lucky for you I am here on business." Regulus said nonchalontly. Setsuna then asked "What business would that be?." Regulus was again being nonchalont about it "Oh nuthin big. Just keeping an eye on that new ten year old sensei of yours." Not pressing futher into the matter Setsuna asked. "So did you just decide to hunt me down for a fight." There was a glint in Regulus's eye. "Oh no my cabin just happens to be in this direction...But since you brought it up Zaki-san how about it." he said as he pulled a broad sword out of his bag. "Estrelege has been dying for some combat." Setsuna mentaly slapped herself for walking right into that. "Since I know you're not going go away until your satisfied bring it on." she said raising Yungui

They both charged forward in the blink of an eye and locked blades. "You still think you can master the art of shinmeiryyu with a broad sword?" Regulus lunged forward and broke the blade lock but Setsuna quickly side steped to aviod the on coming blade. "Well Master said it was impssible but you forget Zaki-san..." he said as he spun around to block her sword strike from behind. "I DEFY THE IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted as he lept up to come down on her. With warriors reflex she parried the blow " Gainsbrough-san You've improved much in only two years." "Yeah well whatdya expect masters training IS from hell." Regulus swung hard only to be met with an equally hard swing from Setsuna. "Nice move Zaki-san but why don't we take this up a noch." Regulus suggested "I agree" Setsuna replied. determination in her eyes. They broke apart and then charged again both combatent were giving and parrying blows faster thatn the mundae human eye could keep track of. The sound of metal on metal sang out through the trees it was like a haunting melody to thier ears. Regulus then charged forward with a thrust which was parryed effortlessly by Setsuna "Is that all?" she asked. "Nope check this out" he said as he lept up blade still in thrust position breaking her guard. Setsuna stubled back a few steps "Impressive but your no Cloud Strife!" "Well you ain't no Sephiroth either... at least not lookin like that" The remark struck a nerve in Setsuna as she ran up to Regulus and came down on him so they wound up in another blade lock. "How dare you bring that up you better not have told anyone!" She said gritting her teeth in rage. Regulus smirked "Chill Zaki-san I would never spill your secret." Setsuna relaxed a little "Why do you still isist on calling me Zaki-san though?" Regulus answered "Well let me see Setsuna-san is just to informal for one of your skill and, Sakurazaki-san is just a mouthful, soo I went for the best of both worlds which is Zaki-san.

They broke apart both feeling worn down "well I guess it's down to this last move eh Zaki-san." "Yes it would seem Gainsbrough-san They both charged forward blades in thrust position at the last moment Regulus grabbed Stsuna by the arm and threw her down. Before she could get up he brought don his blade so it was bearly touching her neck. Regulus then smiled all Chibi like "I win." He helped Setsuna to her feet "In all seriousness Zaki-san running into you was purley coinsidense, but I am satisfied with our match so I will leave you alone for the rest of the time I am here." "Very well it looks like we are even once again." Setsuna said. "I am going to head back to the dorms to rest." Regulus then looked up at the now night sky. "Whew damn your right I'm gonna head to my cabin to crash." He then added "If the rest of the month is gonna be anything like today I'll need all the sleep I can get." It was Setsuna's turn to smirk. "hmph well little biys need there rest to goodnight Gainsbrogh-san." A vein poped on Regulus's forehead. "Hey were the same age!" he calmed down. "Well anyway goodnight Zaki-san." and with that the warriors both parted ways.

Regulus arived at his cabin a few moments later. Once he had unpacked everything he crashed on his matteress with an exausted sigh "Finally time to get some sleep." How ever not even a few minutes after midnight his cell rang with the 25m donkey kong theme. "Oh gosh now what." he said grabbing his phone. On the caller ID was Negi.

**Whew the much longer episode 2 is done. finally! I decided to end thing with a little bit of action seeing as Regulus hasn't done any thing big yet. The Library Island arc is just getting started stay tuned for episode three.**

**before I go here is a bio for Regulus so far**

**Name:Regulus Gainsbrough-(no relation to areth)**

**Date of birth: june 1 1988**

**Blood type:AB-**

**Hair:blonde**

**Eyes:Blue**

**Likes: Studing Shinmeiryyu, Nintendo games, Philosophising, Mechs and aircraft, easy going life style.**

**Dislikes:Being mistaken for a pervert, People who badmouth him or his friends**

**Well thats all folks Please Rate & Reveiw and I will have the next episode up as soon as I can**


	3. episode 3 Dungeon crwaling

**At the hanger:**

**Donkey: You all set on your end Regulus**

**Regulus: Yeah just one question. Your sure nothings going to go wrong?**

**Donkey: Regulus relax I installed the modified GW program so it's going to obey our commands**

**Regulus: But I don't wanna get nuked if something goes horribly wrong**

**Donkey: ok how many times have we been over this. Look it's an anti Metal Gear RAY unit that we built from scratch. Meaning it's designed to combat nukes and if anything were to go wrong I'm standing by in my VF-25S Messiah so I can gun it down before it can do any damage.**

**Donkey: OK now hit the switch**

**Regulus: Alright activating Metal Gear RAY test protical **

**(RAY roars to life and stands up)**

**Donkey: BOOYA it works! Metal Gear RAY75m is operational...oh by the way Regulus while I'm observing RAY75m's testing outside your gonna have to do the story Intro and disclaimer.**

**Regulus: What!?...Oh alright**

**Regulus: DonkeyKong75m does not own Negima it belongs to Ken Akamatsu all he owns is me so don't get any funky ideas about using me without his permission.**

**Regulus: Second on the agenda Donkey wanted me to do this shout out (ahem) This goes out to Tribladeofchaos for inspiring me to write this fic so thank you very much.**

**Regulus: I'd like to add from one OC to another that Zach I hope your luck is holding up better than mine and lets both hope for a break soon...Of course thats entirely up to our owners. (shudders)**

**Regulus: Alright with out any further ado DonkeyKong75m presents to you...**

**A Retelling of Negima**

**Episode 3**

**Journey to the center of the earth er...I mean Library Island**

"Yeah Negi what is it" Regulus answered still tired from his first day at Mahora

"uh huh"..."yyyeeaaahh?"..."huh"..."SAY WHAT!"..."Oh the girls DIDN'T take you hostage?"..."then why do ya want me down ther-"..."uh-huh" "look I'm not your Onii-cha-"...(sigh)"Alright if it'll make you feel better"..."OK I'll meet you down there"..."bye"(click)

Regulus hung up his cell phone "Look's like I won't be getting any sleep tonight." he said rather annoyed. He grabed his sword slung it over his back and headed out.

Meanwhile:

"Where are we going Asuna?" Negi asked with a slight yawn as it was well past the ten year old's bedtime

Asuna replied "I think we're almost there." "Hey Baka leader are we there yet?" she asked a girl who was a little on the short side.

The leader replied "Yes but we have to go around the side the library's investigation department has it's own special entrance." The leader was short aside from that her key features was her long indigo hair done into long flat pony tails in the back and braided in the front with bells, her other feature was her cat like poker face.

"The waters COLD." another girl with pink hair done up in ribbons shouted.

Joining Asuna, Negi, and the leader were six other girls. The pink haired one known as Makie Sasaki, future WNBA star Kaede Nagase, Ku-Fei (A.K.A)Yellow, Asuna's friend Konoka, A dark green haired girl wearing specks named Haruna Saotome, A blue haired girl with bangs so long you couldn't see her eyes named Nodoka Miyazaki, and Regulus who had just arrived. (But he's not a girl)

Regulus caught sight of Negi and Asuna "Alright Negi I'm here so whats up."

Negi replied with another yawn "Actualy I'm not sure my self"

Regulus gave Negi the infamous deadpan look "Then why didja call me over here in the first place!"

Negi sweatdropped "well you just said to call you if something happened."

Regulus slapped him self on the head "Your right sorry just a little sleep deprived thats all."

"Negi-sensei how come you know a stalker?" Makie asked. Regulus and Negi face vaulted while Nodoka fainted.

"NOOOO I AM NOT A STALKER!" Regulus said for the umpteenth time to the girls. this led to a very long winded explaination/agument that went on for several minutes. But for the sake of the lengh of this episode Negi and Regulus finally established that Regulus was no pervert and that he is here officaily for keeping an eye on Negi, While at the same time Regulus got offical introductions to all the girls. They did all this miracoulously without revealing any thing about Negi's magical powers.

"OOOOHHHHH" the girls all said getting it

"I don't get it." said Makie

"You don't have to." Regulus said exsausted "Just know that I am a good guy."

"While you may be a good guy I still don't like you." The leader spoke up.

"I don't care if you like me or not shorty I am here till the end of the month like it or not." to this the leader replied cooly "My name is not Shorty it's Yue ayase." She added "You should really learn how to control that temper."

Regulus had the sudden urge now to kill some thing but seeing as it would go against the laws of modern civilization if he did decided against it, and replied with "Fine Yue" deliberatly not using honerifics "So what are we doing here."

Yue replied "We have gathered a team to do an extensive investigation of library island, the team consists of the four members of the library exploration club and the Mahora baka rangers." "Uh huh I see." said Regulus interest now piqued. Yue continued" Haruna and Nodoka over there are our surface contacts, Konoka me Negi and the rest of the baka rangers will head down for the exploration.

"well I guess I'm coming down as well since Negi wanted me to come all the way down here ." Regulus said. "besides this might be interesting."

the 2-a lbrary investigation brigade was formed the Baka rangers plus three (The three meaning Konoka Negi and Regulus)

"So this is library island" Makie stated carefree

"For cryin out loud, be careful The ground floor is of limits to junior high students. There's supposed to be all kinds of traps." Yue warned. She then added "Although why there are traps in a school library is beyond me."

Asuna turned to Konoka "We'll be fine though because we're y'know the good guys. "Yeah right." Konoka agreed.

As every one moved inside the giant metal doors Asuna then turned to the still drowsy Negi "Negi I can't belive I'm asking this but use your magic to protect us somehow. thats not a problem right?" Negi replied back "No problem at all aside from my all being powerless."

WHAT!? Asuna shouted as the big metal doors closed behind our party.

As our party decended down a long dark staircase (They were attacked by a level 13. Dancing Devil)...just kidding actualy Yue was explaing the significanse of library island.

"Libray island was built in the middle of the Meji era at the same time the school was established. It's the largest library building in the world with millions of volumes."

"Wow this place is creepy" Makie commented about the dark hall ways "I like it" commented Kaede "Man I feel like a Boo is gonna jump out of nowhere and attack." Regulus commented. "you scardy cat huh Regulus" Ku-Fei teased. A vein poped on Regulus's head "Hell no, I ain't afraid of no ghost." "ooooh ghost busters that funny movie aru" "Ah you caught that? cool."

Yue continued "Foutunatly it escaped damage in world war II precious documents from all over the world are stored here. Additional wings have been added over time including several underground. It is belived there are hidden chambers that no one knows. To track down the magic book...we have to go back to the creation of Mahora acadamy itself." she finshed as she opened a large wooden door.

What expanded before the party was a kind of underground garded with book shelvs and books as far as the eye could see "Whoah!" Asuna said in amazement "Wow there are tons of books fantastic!" Negi said like he had found heavan. "Holy sweet mother brain THIS is a library!?" Regulus said in pure disbelif.

"This is basement floor three of library Island we students are allowed to go this far." Yue said while sipping a juce box.

Negi was admiring some of the books on the shelf "Asuna-san take a look at this this its a very rare volume." he said as he was reaching up to grab a book. Yue saw this "Uh sensei in order to prevent theives from stealing precious documents..."

Her warning came a little to late how ever as a poison tipped arrow shot straight for Negi "Eyahh I'm done for!!"

And so brings an end to the very short lived adventure of Negi springfeild...PSYCH Just kidding

Kaede had grabed the arrow right before it made contact with Negi. Regulus Makie and Asuna stared on in horror. "be careful sensei" Kaede said "there are booby traps all over and they're active so watch you step." Yue then decided to add "upstairs it's perfectly safe down stairs any thing can happen" "WHAAAT" Negi shouted. "Thats it we're dead!" both Asuna and Makie exclaimed in terror. "The Hell poison arrows!? damn this really is a game dungeon. Whats next. Are wall masters gonna come down and throw us out?" Regulus shouted in disbelif.

"Oh I don't think there is any worry of monsters down here" said Yue while she was dialing on her cell phone "This is Yue we've arrived at level B3F." "Roger good luck." came Haruna's and Nodoka's voices over the reciver. "Roger Yue replied." Regulus's eyebrow twiched "You sound sooo sure of your self."

"By the way" negi began still recovering from a near death experiance "Uh why are we here?" "Yeah" regulus chimed in "cause I am very confused right now."

Yue expained " we are looking for a magic book to make us smarter so we can pass the final exams." "SAY WHAAT!" Negi shouted almost spazing out "Negi could you keep your voice down this is a library." Regulus said. "You seem calm all of a sudden Regulus-sama." Kaede said "Meh I figure things can't get any worse so I'll just go with it." Negi turned to Asuna "Hold on a sec Asuna-san! first you yell at me about depending on magic and then you turn around and..." But asuna cut him off "I know ok just please don't bust my chops this is an emergency. If we tank our grades we'll be in deep trouble."

'deep touble?' Negi thought it then dawned on him 'of course Asuna must have heard about my challenge and wants to help me so I'm not in deep trouble how nice of the baka rangers.'

mean while at the front of the line: "So Shorty how much farther do we have to hike?" Regulus asked Yue "yeah my feet are killing me Makie chimed in." "Well based off the tresure map I snuck out of the club room..." She pointed twords the the top of the map." This is where we are now." she contiued as she slid her finger down and stoped at a much lower basemant level "from here we head down to BF11 follow a pretty straight under ground path and take us straight to the book." "and my name is Yue." she added to Regulus with a slight hint of annoyence in her tone.

Konoka had a question that had been nagging at her for some time so she finnaly decided to let it out. "Hey Regulus-kun." Regulus stoped "Yo whats up?" "I've been meaning to ask you why do you have that sword slung on your back?" "Huh why not? can't a guy like swords." Regulus answered vaccantly. Konoka sweat dropped Regulus continued "besides you never questioned Negi why he totes a staff around every day." "good point."

"This place is alot creepier thatn I thought lets get out of here." Makie was offically creeped out by this point but Konoka reassured her. "Chill out just let us old pros handle it."

On the other hand Ku-fei, Kaede and even Regulus were feeling exited "yahoo I feeling adventurous" Ku-fei out bursted "Heh now that the shock has worn off I'm gettin in to this." Regulus said with a glint in his eye

"Well then breaks over we're off" Yue commanded the rest of the party minus Negi shouted "Yeah"

Afew floos later the party was walking across giant 50 story high book selfs "Who the heck is goona read books way up here?" Negi asked "what were they thinking when the made this place?" Konoka commented "This is crazy we'll break our necks if we fall from this height what do we do?" Makie said nevously inching across the book shelves. "We don't fall." Regulus and Yue said at the same time. Regulus glared at Yue "Hey you stole my line."

Unfortunatly for Makie she crawled over a trapdoor which as all trapdoors do give out "AHHHHH" "Hey pinkey grab my hand" Regulus said rushing over. Makie with the relexes of Samus aran whiped out her ribbon and threw it the other end wrapped around Regulus's arm catching him by surprise "GAAAK" was all he could say before being pulled off the edge "Negi rushed over in horror "Sasaki-san Regulus-kun!!"

"Wow Regulus your strong." Makie said from over the edge. "Huh you guys are ok?" negi asked "Yeah came the reply from Regulus who was hanging on to the edge with one hand while at the same time holding Makie's ribbon with Makie frimly clinging on to the other end. "Is that thing made outta titanium or some thing?" Regulus asked "No it isn't but its really handy for grabbing oanges when you don't wnat to leave the heat of a Koatsu-Wait what am I saying pull me up NOW Regulus!" "Alright alright hang on."

Instead of pulling Makie up Regulus decided to fling her back up using his tied hand it geos with out saying she didn't like that "What are you some kind of super human Newtype?" "No but I wish I was." said Regulus pulling himself up on top of the book shelf. Negi was relived "whew I thought you two were gonners." He said while not noticing that he steped on a floor tile. The floor tile triggird a giant book shelf to fall right towards the party. "shows not over yet." said Regulus stating the obvious "AHHH its a bookolanche!" Negi screamed.

Regulus drew his sword and sliced the oncoming shelf in two followed by Ku-fei kicking the bookshelf halves to the side who then joined Kaede in gathering the books up. "Thanks guys." Regulus said sheathing his sword. Negi again was in disbelief. "our grades be lousy but reflexes right up there aru." Ku-fei stated. "come on people we're losing time" Yue hurried along the crew.

Makie turned to Asuna "Is Negi-kun ok I'm worried that he's so small it's hard for him to keep up." Asuna reassured the pink one "Those little legs get him to school fast enough every day. He's got motor skills faster than a pit cre-"HELP HELP SOMBODY." "Whaa Negi-kun fell!" "Whoa hang on there Negster grab my arm!" As it turned out Negi's Pit crew motor skill failed him and he lost his footing, thankfully at Konoka's warning Regulus was able to grab Negi and pull him up. Asuna rushed over to them "Whats the matter you got a belly-ache or something" "Sorry Asuna magic is what keeps me in physical shape." "Heh it seems it was a good idea to call me over here huh Negi" What're you guy's talking about?" the red head asked Negi then explained how he had sealed his magic for three days to this Asuna replied "Say WHAT with out your magic you just a regular ten year old?" "Sorry Asuna" Negi said

Asuna thought 'Sorry doesn't cut it if being magic free means he's just a regular 10 year old we should have never brought him.' this was followed by several more instanses of Negi not watching where he was going yet Asuna was there making sure that Negi didn't fall. As she was helping him over another shelf she commented "Your hands are ice cold Negi." "It's probably cause you dragged him over here in his pajamas." Regulus decided to throw in. Asuna just glared at the blonde "Anyway take my jaket it'll keep you warm." Negi was touched 'Gee Asuna's being very nice today' Then Kanoka decided to say what was on everybodies mind "Asuna first your all Ihate kids and then you turn around and be nice to Negi-kun whats up with that?"

Asuna was taken aback "I'm just cutting him some slack because he can't use mag-" She stopped when she saw regulus behind Konoka making a slashing motion across his throat. "Mag?" Konoka said puzzled. 'Cause he can't use magic' Asuna finished her thought. unfoutunetly the chaos wasn't over as Negi popped up all starry eyed "Thanks alot for the coat Asuna-san I'm touched." Now it was Asuna's turn to have the urge to kill something as she thought 'Get a grip brat I just feel bad for him He shouldn't have been brought here in the first place.'

Thankfully the chaos stopped when Yue's phone went off Nodoka was on the other end "Ground patrol speaking thers a place where you guys can stop for lunch." Yay!" Kaede exclaimed. "Alright food" Regulus said since he had'nt eaten since he arrived. The party had their picnic on top of one of the libraries giant reading tables. Regulus and Negi were both packing it in. when Regulus smelled something funky "(sniff sniff) Hey Negi you smell that?" "Regulus! Asuna's been forcing me to bathe so-" "NO not that I smell Magic." Negi then sensed a magical pressence as well. "Your right." Negi agreed he called over Asuna "What" she said "Regulus and I are getting a weired feeling about this library. There's some thing here besides me that was or is magical." "Magical and how do you know?" "I don't know I just do I could be sensing the book...Then again it might be-"

They were so busy whispering that they didn't notice Konoka and Makie "What are you two whispering about?"Makie asked devilishly. "Boy thick as theives the two of you." Konoka added then continued "I hear he climbs into bed with you every night." Shut up Konoka he just sleep walks and thinks I'm his sister who helped raise him." Asuna said turning red. Konoka then turned to Negi. "Negi-kun is that true does Asuna look like your big sister?" "Actually more like smells like it's a really good smeAWOMPH" Negi was suddenly scilened by Regulus who had crammed an entire sandwich in his mouth. "Well that enough of that huh Negi." Asuna said to Regulus "Really good smell? what an annoying runt. Thanks for shutting him up." Regulus replied " Don't mention it I couldn't agree with you more." "Come on people lunch break is over lets move on." Yue said

The party then continued through the library/dungeon walking over higher bookshelves"I'll die if I fall!" said Makie. Forging through an under ground lake "My panties are soaked" Makie complained. Rappeling down humongus book shelves. "We're dead DONE!" Crawling through small spaces yet still lined with books as if people enjoy reading in a clostrophobic spaces. "KAPUT and worst of all..." "WHAT!" shouted Regulus who was very annoyed at Makie by this point. "MY OUTFIT IS RUINED." Regulus slammed his head onto the stone floor denting it some. "Well geez nice priorities Pinkey!"

"Relax You two we're almost the-Uh-oh" Yue stopped abrubtly "Uh-oh what?" asked Asuna "No wait it's fine" Yue replied. Konoka then asked "Would you tell us if it wasn't fine Yue." "Probably not." She replied flatly. "Oh now I feel very safe with you as leader Shorty." Regulus said sarcasticly.

Yue then changed the subject "You know not even Colledge kids get to come down here. We may be the first juniors here ever. Gotta give credit to the Baka rangers for sheer guts if nothing else, So good going guys. The book is just ahead." She finished as she pointehd out a loose floor tile.

Asuna and Regulus slid open the tile "Whoa" was All Regulus could say as the Rangers plus Negi and Konoka steped out. "I've never seen any thing like this Asuna remaked." "I have on my brothers ps2" excaimed Makie the room they entered was enourmous looking like a sanctuary with two towering war golems guarding an altar. "It like last boss room Ku-fei shouted. "Or first Boss room in the games I've played." pointed out Regulus. "We did it we've found the magic books enshrinement room." Yue said. "Look over there its the book." Makie pointed "It can't be" said Negi "It is!" shouted Regulus. "What now you two?" Asuna asked confused

"It's the legendary Tome of Melusedek" Negi shouted "So its a legit magical item?" Asuna asked. "Legit!? legit is an understatement that is the ultimate tome of magic. Jaking up brain power is just a warm up with that."Regulus exclaimed.

"Who cares its the answer to our prayers!" Makie shouted with glee as her and the other rangers rushed across the stone bridge to the altar. "Wait girls be careful." Negi shouted after them "Yeah listen to the kid cause if this like any Indiana Jones movie it bound to be-" the entire bridge gave out beneath them "Booby traped DAMN IT" Regulus said as they all fell landing on a very hard strngely designed stone floor.

"Whats this" asuna sid commenting on the floor "It's Twister!?" Makie recognized that they had indeed landed on a giant ancient stone twister board "Twister I didn't think the game was this ancient!" Regulus said.

The 2 giant stone golem suddenly activated with thunderous roars. The first one weilding a hammer spoke. " ALL WHO SEEK KNOWLEDGE HERE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS WITHOUT FEAR!!" "Giant Golems this is nuts!" Shouted Asuna. the party was shaken 'That voice where have I heard it before' Negi wondered.

"GIVE THE JAPANESE EQUIVELENT OF THESE ENGLISH WORDS FIRST WORD DIFFICULT ." The golem bellowed this got the baka rangers panicing even more, but Negi calmed them down "Everybody just chill focus on answering the question. Its not just twister you step on the cricles to put together the word. "Okay so what was difficult again." Asuna asked the boy teacher "If I tell you that would be cheating." "Easy for you to say" Asuna interjected "Its the opposite of easy so its not easy." Regulus hinted

"I think I've got it" Kaede said. 'MU' "Thats right" "Yeah then it goes 'ZU'." Makie figured "And then 'I' Right? Asuna finished...DING CORRECT! The rangers all cheered "So we get the book right?" "NEXT WORD CUT" "Wait what?" "IF YOU TOUCH THE WRONG PLACE YOU FAIL" "Come on people get with the program." Regulus shouted "Look Asuna snip snip." Negi dropped a hint

This went on for several more questions and a few minutes later all aof the rangers were at thir breaking point "YEEOW hey stone hedge move it along." Yue spoke up. To avoid the scene in the twister board Regulus while turning several shades of red was studying the blank stone wall opposite of the altar to avert his eyes. "LAST QUESTION" the golem roared. "thank goodness last question." Said a stressed Asunsa. "YOUR FINAL WORD IS DISH" "Wait I've got it its OSARI" Makies said "Ok 'O'" Kaede nailed the first letter "'SA'" Yue said grbbing the second letter. Makie and Asuna both hit the last letter unfortunatly it was not RI but RU "Oh-no." Negi said "WRONG ANSWER MUA HA HA!!" The golems shouted with glee as they raised thier hammers. All Regulus could say was "Aw crap I really hate my life right now." The Golems smashed through the floor sending every body plummiting down to their doom "It Asuna Fault." Ku screamed. "Osaru means fault so points for irony I guess." Yue said dryly.

**Regulus: Well how about that Donkey decided to leave y'all with a cliff hanger(looks over shoulder)**

**Regulus: Since he's not back yet I guess I could give you a sneak peek of the next episode...**

**(An explosion heard outside and Metal Gear RAY75m Bursts into the hanger and roars.)**

**Regulus: HOLY SH#**

**(RAY75m look the way it came only to get greeted with a hail of bullets by My VF-25S gattling gun pod)**

**Regulus: THE HELLS GOING ON HERE**

**Donkey: I don't know the GWmod just went crazy and RAY75m flew off the handle**

**(RAY75m then crashes through the opposite wall and dives into the ocean.)**

**Donkey: Damn it's running for it**

**Regulus: Do you know what you just did? you've unleashed a Nuclear weapon on the world!**

**Donkey: Its an anti Metal Gear so no nukes but your right we gotta bring it down before it does to much damage**

**Regulus you and your crazy Idea's "Oh lets build a Metal Gear RAY from scratch"**

**Donkey: are ya gonna help me or just stand there and insult me**

**Regulus: fine just let me hop in to my VF-15S excaliber (Jumps in)**

**Donkey: sorry about this guys anywho be sure to reveiw this new episode I'll upload the next one once we hunt down RAY75m (turns to Regulus) Lets go (both varible fighters take off and fly out of the hanger)**


	4. episode 4 Readers paradise

**Donkey: Are we on?**

**Regulus: Yeah all systems a go go**

**Donkey: Hey there this is Donkeykong75m**

**Regulus: And I'm Regulus the OC**

**Donkey: and we're coming to ya live from inside the cockpits of our Varible Fighters**

**Regulus: if you saw the end of the last episode you would know A Metal gear RAY replica escaped our hanger thanks to the carelessness of the author here**

**Donkey: Alright I get it! It was a dumb idea happy now**

**Regulus: Thank you!**

**Donkey: Anywho we now have to track it down before it does to much damage. and that is why we will be doing the next episode from here.**

**Regulus: So first things first the ever popular Disclaimer (ahem) Negima is not owned by us it is the sole property of Ken Akamatsu. I'm the only character owned by Donkey so do not use me without permission.**

**Donkey: Secondly a shout out: This goes out to fellow author and Mecha head GunSlinger Alchemist seriously one of the best writers out there keep the stories coming.**

**Donkey: When we last saw our heros in order to obtain the legendary tome of melusedek they had to play the ancient game of twister unfoutunatly thanks to the incompetence of Baka rangers pink and red the party wound up losing and falling to their deaths...Well that does it for this fic this is Donke-**

**Regulus: STOP JOKING AROUND!!**

**Donkey: Ok so they aren't dead well here it goes episode 4 starts now!**

**A retelling of Negima**

**episode 4**

**Library in paradise complete with giant golems. now for the not so low price of 1000,000,000**

**(AN: I know long episode name jes go with it)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The party sreamed as they we're falling for what was like hours. "Geez way to go guys I really don't want to go out this way!" Regulus said hardly panicing "I said I'm sorry like you never made a typo?" shouted Asuna "Touche" said Regulus. Asuna then noticed the magikless Negi flailing for his life. She procceded to grab him and keep him in a protective hold.

* * *

"This is Haruna calling the Baka Rangers to you Copy!!" But there was only static from the other end of the line. "Come in please come in!!" squeaked Nodoka...still static. Haruna then began panicking. "Oh man Oh man no answer this can't be good. On the other hand maybe they all fell asleep some where uh huh!" 'Negi-Sensei I hope nothing bad has happend' was all Nodoka could think.

(AN: Negi? Negi please answer. NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIII!! okay now that that out of the system)

* * *

Early the next morning in the deepest part of library island: The party was in fact not dead mearly unconcious on what appeared to be a beach. Negi and Asuna stirred first. "What is this place?" Asuna asked puzzled. "Thats right." said Negi wearaly "we screwd up the english test and the Golem dropped us to where ever this place is." They rest of the party began stirring. "Wow I can't belived we survived that." Konoka Said while getting Up. She looked around has anybody seen Regulus-kun." "I'm down here." came a voice belonging to Regulus. Konoka looked around for the source of the voice. "right here your sitting on me." he said dryly. Konoka looked down as she indeed was sitting on Regulus who had landed face first in the sand. "OH Regulus-kun I'm so sorry." "It's ok just get off of me please." Konoka jumped off and Regulus pulled him self up and joined the others to survey the landing zone

Waht unfolded to the party's eyes was simply unbeleiveable. An under ground resort bright as day filled with water falls and bookshelfs and ancient buildings "Aw man." said Regulus "This just keeps getting better and better." Asuna finished his sentance. "This place is below a library?" Makie spokein pure awe. "Why are the walls glowing?" asked Kaede.

"An under ground illusionary reading room." stated Yue "A who what now." Asked Ku-Fei confused.

Yue had stars in her eyes "It's under ground but designed to give you a feeling of warmth and comfort it's the paradise for book lovers." Konoka added in "but reading rooms are small an intamite this...is huge." Yue's eye's then glowed a demonic red "It is said who ever see's this room doesn't return alive." "Oh yeah if they're all dead who lived to tell the story." Makie countered. "Good point" said Yue "lets hope your right presumeing we find a way out." Everyone began to panic. "If we stuck here we miss test." shouted Ku "Forget the test what if we never find a way out." said a distressed Makie. "Will every body just CALM DOWN!" Shouted Regulus. The Girls stopped paniking. Negi spoke up "Worrying your selfs won't help." "The kid's right sorry for the out burst but we need to figure out exactly what this place is." He then added "Now has any body seen my sword? it musta fallen out of it's scabberd."

"Here it is Regulus-kun I think it stuck." said Ku-fei who was trying very hard to pull Estreledge out of the sand. "Hey don't hurt your self let me get it." He walked over to Ku and pulled out the large blade with only one hand and with very little effort, needless to say Ku was shocked. "OOOOOH you strong aru." "Yeah everybody tells me that." Regulus replied casually sheathing his sword.

on the other end of the small island Negi noticed Asuna wincing in pain "Asuna-san is something wrong?" Asuna just waved him off. "Dont worry about it I'm fine." Negi retorted "Don't lie Asuna you hurt your shoulder during the fall and your trying to tough it out." Asuna then countered "I'm fine OK." But Negi didn't belive her 'I may not be good at healing spells but I can manage small injuies' he said as he began prepping a spell. Of course he forgot that he had demagiked him self and mentally slaped him self on the head.

Yue and Regulus were suvaying the area "I was afraid of this no place to climb." Regulus sighed "Greeat this just goes from bad to worse." he commented. Negi thought to himself 'If I had my magic we could be out of here in no time instead I have to count on my leadership abilities. It's my responseibility as the one incharge I got to give them some kind of pep talk.

He spoke up "Buck up everyone we'll be out of here and back home soon enough. In the mean time lets study for the test." Every one of the Baka rangers plus Konoka and Regulus stared at Negi like he had grown an extra head. There was an akward scilence for several minutes then Ku spoke up "Studying!? point of that be?..." Not taking the ten year old seriously. Negi explained "To get you ready for the test when we get out of here." Regulus sweatdropped "Kinda ovely optimistic aren't ya." He said dryly. "no Negi-sensei's right." Makie argued. "You know if we start studying for the test now we can raise our average by 10 points."Agreed Kaede. "At least down here we're not hard up for text books." Yue pinted out. "Okay then ladies lets get to work." Said the very enthusiastic Negi, this was stopped abubtly by the sound of stomachs growling. "Uh hold that thought Negi first lets find some food." He said while running off "Yeeah!" shouted the rangers following behind him. "Ah me to wait up." Negi began to follow them when his arm started smoking "Huh" his arm then flashed and sounded like a chain snaping. he looked and saw one of the pledge spell seals had come of. "Ah the sun rising makes it fall off. only two days left I hpe we make it." he mused to himself.

* * *

MAHORA ACADEMY:

"Come again!? If 2-a finishes last Negi-sensei will be fired? Sakurako why did'nt you tell us sooner" Shouted a distressed Ayaka. "Sorry but Sensei said to keep it quiet." Sakurako said apolegeticly. Ayaka then spoke to the class "Alright people time for hardcore studying from everyone including the slackers-that means you Chisame!" She said pointing to an orange haired girl with thick glasses. "Hey!" Chisame shouted as she was one of the more diligent people of 2-a. 'The problem is Asuna's bunch they can't get a zero on the test no matter what.' the Rep thought.

Conveinently at that moment Haruna and Nodoka busted in to the room bearing bad news. "Big problem people!" Haruna started "Negi-sensei and the Baka rangers are missing!" Nodoka finished. there was a sense of forbodding over the entire class. 'This is bad' Ayaka thought.

* * *

Library island (sponge bob narrator:) 2 days later

The party was now in heavy duty study mode minus Regulus who was not part of the class "Ok who knows the answer?" "I do Negi-sensei it 35." spoke a now enthusiastic Makie. "Thats correct nice job Sasaki." The make shift class applauded for her.

Later Regulus was walking with Kaede, Makie and Ku-fei. He had decided to shed his hoodie and just wear his Anarchy tank top (AN:He's still wearing pants of course) because it was so warm. "you know it's weird we're in a remote under ground cavern yet its got every book we'll ever need plus a fully stocked bathroom and kitchen." "I Know it's to good to be true." agreed Kaede. "But it would be nice to get back up to the surface." stated Makie. "Amen sista" said Regulus as they passed by Konoka and Yue. Konoka took a sip of her fruit drink "This is great a bazillion books and warm weather it does'nt get any better." "Yeah I could stay here forever." Yue agreed with her as she streched out on her lawn chair.

"Well I don't." Regulus said as he passed by. "Besides shouldn't you be studying?" "Well your not Negi so you have no right to order us around." Yue countered. They glared at each other for several seconds. "Teh whatever." Regulus said giving up the staring contest. "I wonder where the runt actually went off to?" he said as he walked off.

Makie then walked the other way thinking 'feelin awfully grundgy wonder if I can' "where you goin?" Asked Ku. Makie replied "I was just wondering if you know..." "Oo that good idea" "yeah we might as well." Said Kaede joining them.

(Spogebob narrator) Mean while

Regulus spotted Negi by one of the submerged bookshelves. "Hey Negster sup." "oh nothing much I'm just amazed at the condition of the books thier pristine even tottaly submerged under water."Negi replied "Wow thats crazy." "I wonder where Asuna went." wondered Negi "Maybe she's off studying alone." Regulus answered. "You know that spot by the water falls looks good I think I'll practice over there." He then noticed Negis arm. "Hey your second band came off." "Why your right." Negi said noticing. "Tomorow I will be my old magic self." Regulus was over esstactic but he didn't show it "Yes finally tomorrow we can kiss this place goodbye. Well I'll be over by the falls if ya need me." Regulus said while walking of "Alright I will try to find Asuna."Negi called back. "You do that." came the reply.

As Regulus rounded the corner he saw Makie, Ku-fei, and Kaede who were in the middle of bathing "eerrrr" Regulus said face turning all shades of red. Then it hit "AAAAAAACCCCKKKKK REGULUS-KUN IS A PERVERT AFTER ALL!!" Ku and Makie screamed. Regulus was trying his hardest to explain him self but all he could muster in the way of words was something like this "I...I.gekdyaI uhereeehhh bidda um sryygak" He then manged to muster up "I'M SORRY." and ran off...or tried to run off but Kaede grabed him by back the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Hey wadya doin let me go!" Regulus shouted eyes shut tightly. The girls just decided to tease him "Heh heh couldn't resist could ya Regulus-kun." Makie teased. "Well he 15 year old what you expect aru." "You know I thought I saw him hanging aroud the bathhouse the other day." said Kaede. "Well I can assure you that was'nt me!!" Regulus argued while at the same time marveling Kaede's strength. "Well who could blame him with hot bodies like ours." Spoke Makie.

Regulus had reached snapping point after that last comment. "OH HELL NO!" he shouted "I HAVE NO INTEREST IN WOMENS BODIES!! ESPECIALLY YOURS!!" he shouted at Makie and Ku. He then opened his eyes and saw that they were on the verge of tears Regulus knew what was coming next. "Wait n-n-n-n-n-n-no don't do it I can't take it please no." but this was futille. The girls started bawling "WHAAAA YOUR hic MEAN REGULUS-KUN." "HE SAY WE NO FIND GOOD sniff HUSBANDS CAUSE hic BODIES AREN'T INTERESTING WHHHHHHAAAAA." Regulus instantly caved. If there was one thing in the world that could break him it was somebody making a girl cry esspecially if he caused it even by accident. "No No please stop I can't take it when girls cry." He said soul wrought of guilt plugging his ears and shuting his eyes "THATS IT I AM OUTTA HERE!" He said as he ran (WHAM!!) right into a nearby book shelf.

"Ah shucks" Ku said "That was fun teasing him though." Makie said. as the three of them stood over Regulus's unconcious form. "Heh what a bold faced lie saying he has no interst in girls at his age." Remarked Kaede. as they dragged Regulus to shore unaware that they were being watched from beneith the waves.

Else where a few minutes earlier Negi was searching for Asuna 'Was that sceaming I heard' he thought to him self. He then came across a sheltered lagoon and say somebody from between the branches. A maiden swimming ever so gracefully across the surface. "Whew This feels great." said Asuna she then heard something "Whose that!" She said grabbing a towel to cover her.

'Ah great some gentelman I am I'm a reguluar peeping tom.' Negi thought while face was redder than an apple unfoutunatly for him Asuna sufaced right behind him. "What are you doing Negi-bozou." She asked more annoyed than embarresed "I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT." Negi shouted in sheer embaressment. Asuna eyed him skepticlly "it was no accident you were staring at my-" "Your bandage its comming undone." said Negi quickly doging that bullet

Later on a rock Negi was fixing the bandage on Asuna's arm "I'm sorry for dragging you down here." she apologized "It's alright Asuna-san." Negi said "No it isn't" she continued "I was just so worried about our class being broken up." "What?" "You know we would be held back if we finished last." "The only thing that I heard was that I would be fired." The was a long and very akward scilence between the two "So all that crap about being held back that was groudless rumors!?" she said temper rising. "Uh I dunno maybe ARGH." Negi started to panic.

Asuna grabbed Negi by the shoulders "I KNEW IT THIS WHOLE POINTLESS ADVENTURE IS YOU AND THE BLONDE PEVERTS FAULT!"

* * *

"Hatchoo!" sneezed Regulus who was recovering from recent head injury "You ok Regulus-kun." asked Konoka. "yeah I think somebody is thinkin about me thats all."

* * *

"MY life went down hill the second you came into it." Asuna out bursted on to Negi "I bet you blame blondie when I not around. At that piont Asuna's arm gave out and she landed on top of redder than a beat Negi. 'OK this is wrong on so many levels' thought Negi observing the position they were in. "Sorry about that Negi Bozu had a dizzy spell thats all" she noticed Negi's face was past beet red "whats the matter do you have a fever." she said as she touched her forhead to his. All negi was able to do was mumble the same gibberish that Regulus had been mutering.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" came a scream from clear across the paradise. "what the heck is going on!?" spoke Asuna getting up. Konoka came running by "ASUNA NEGI-KUN COME QUICK SOMETHING AWFUL HAS HAPPENED!" "well it can't be that bad said Asuna" as they ran to the souce of the scream. when they arrived they were not prepared for the sight in front of them "I stand corrected." was all Asuna could say.

**Regulus: well thats one thing off the to do list. Hey Donkey how many more sweeps we gonna to of this area**

**Donkey: probably one more then give it a break. (turns to reader) Oh almost forgot about you guys so whatdya think of todays some what shorter episode I am going stricly by the Manga so sorry about the varying length of the episodes.**

**Regulus: Any way We greatly appreciate Reviews (Flames will be ignored) **

**Regulus: You know what Donkey I don't see RAY75m any where.**

**Donkey: (Comm link goes off) Hello...Oh Gun hows it goin...What you did...thats awsome thank you so much...I owe you guys one...uh-huh...oooh man one of the royal sect geez...just leave it where it is We'll swing by and pick it up...thanks soo much again and sorry about the hoopla...L-ater**

**Regulus: who was that?**

**Donkey: Got a call from Gunslinger they brought down RAY75m**

**Regulus: well it's about time!**

**Donkey: what ever I said we would swing by triple axis HQ and pick RAY75m up**

**Regulus: Ok we can put this mess to bed just don't embarrass me like you did at Notrious's place**

**Donkey:(sweatdropps) I won't**

**Well farewell for now stay tuned for episode 5**


	5. episode 5 the results are in

**(LAST TIME ON A RETTELLING OF NEGIMA)**

**(OUR DEAR FRIENDS THE AUTHOR AND HIS OC REGULUS WERE TESTING A METALGEAR RAY WHEN IT SUDDENLY RAMPAGED OUT OF CONTROL AND ESCAPED FEARING THE WORST OUR HEROS PERSUED THE METAL ABOMANATION BUT COULD NOT FIND IT. THANKFULLY IT WAS BROUGHT DOWN BY A TEAM EFFORT FROM FELLOW AUTHOR GUN SLINGEER ALCHEMIST AND HONARARY BRITANIAN SUZAKU OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND. OUR HERO'S FOUND OUT LATER THAT THE RAY'S PROGRAMING HAD BEEN HACKED TO LEAD DONKEY AND REGULUS ON A WILD GOOSE CHASE LEAVING THEIR HANGER AND IT'S PRECIOUS DOCUMENTS COMPLETELY UNGAURDED. WE REJOIN THEM NOW AS THEY SURVAY THE DAMAGE DONE.)**

**(LITTLE DO THEY KNOW THEY ARE GOING TO GET SOME UNEXPECTED COMPANY)**

**Regulus:Aw man what a mess how's it look over there**

**Donkey: no good the U.N. SPACY carrier was anialated and there is no trace of RAY75m**

**Regulus: then your gonna love whats inside**

**Donkey:(Runs to the inside of the hanger) Damn the front of the hanger is practicly gone!**

**Regulus: looks like they took everything and blew up the hanger in the proccess**

**Donkey:Damn this is all my fault I was to careless**

**Regulus:Hey chill you didn't know since RAY was hacked this mess isn't your fault**

**Donkey: so you forgive me?**

**Regulus: yeah jus this once**

**Donkey: Check the data base we need to see what was stolen**

**??: the entire spesifacations for metal gear REX75m no doubt for mass production, the specs for Gundam zero, and all the varible fighter data. suprisingly they didn't touch your cyborg ninja suit or the death scythe seeing as you or blonde can't pilot it**

**Donkey: yeah your rig-HOLY CRAP it's you! What are you doing here.**

**L from deathnote: Your funders sent me to investigate the explosion and find out and arrest the hacker responsible for hijacking RAY**

**Donkey: well thank goodness I was about to go insane seeing as RAY75m almost caused an international incident with Britania**

**L: Britania?...oh yeah this place is near thier boarder right? hey are you gonna finish that peice of pizza**

**Donkey: Pizza? I didn't have any unless (turns around to come face to face with C.C. from code geass.) Woah what are you doing here. wait let me guess your here for the knightmares.**

**C.C.: Yes that was what I was planning but when I showed up the place had beened bombed and nobody was home...except that insomniac who always puts his feet up on the table**

**L: if I put my feet down it drops my reasoning by 40**

**Donkey: (sigh) well any way mistress C.C. I can assure you that the Knightmare frames are untouched.**

**C.C.: You can? That is hard to beleive seeing as your hanger is destroyed**

**Regulus: Hey good news guys the fic is intact**

**Donkey: oh that reminds me L., C.C. I am working on a story and as long as you guys are here you have to help me with it.**

**L, C.C.: What!? no way**

**Donkey: would you rather help me repair the hanger?...I take that as a no. Alright then Regulus you and L do the next episode while I show C.C. the custom Knightmares.**

**Regulus: Aight**

**L: fine I need some doghnuts though**

**Donkey: consider it done (leaves with C.C.)**

**Regulus: alright L why don't you do the disclaimer.**

**L: Ok then DonkeyKong75m does not own any of this exept Regulus. Negima it is the soul right of Ken Akamatsu, also I should add I the infamous L am owned by my creators at DeathNote and the witch C.C. is owned by those behind Code Geass**

**Regulus: Next up the shout out this one goes out to Veneficus21 a very cool author and faithful reviewer determined to do an Ako fic the right way.**

**L: soo do we go to the episode?**

**Regulus: yep but you have to introduce it.**

**L: fine so here y'go**

**A Retelling of Negima**

**Episode 5**

**The results are in**

* * *

"I stand corrected." was all Asuna could say at the sight that appeared before them. But before we go into detail lets back up a few minutes.

Regulus sat up and was greted by a sharp pain in the head "OW." "Your finally up Regulus-sama Your head ok." Kaede asked. "Yeah damn feels like I got hit by a train." He said groggoly. It then occured to him "Hey this is your guy's fault if you three hadn't put me through that waterwork tourture show I wouldn't be in this condition right now!"

Kaede's expression showed no change. "Well I am sorry we got a little bit carried away." Regulus thought to himself 'A little carried away!? but still an apology is an apology' "Well I forgive ya Kaede I learned my lesson." he said half heartedly. Konoka came by with an ice pack. "Hatchoo" Regulus snezzed "You ok Regulus-kun?" Konoka asked "Yeah I think sombody's thinkin about me."

There came a rumbling from the water then CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHH "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" "The hells goin on!" Regulus said jumping up. The two ran around the corner to came face to face with the golem that was in the enshrinement room. It had Makie in it's grasp and Kaede and Ku-fei were faceing it. "Konoka find Negi, cause things just got real bad." "Ok" replied the brunette. Regulus drew Estreledge from it's scabbard.

only a few seconds later did Konoka come back with Negi and Asuna in tow. "That huge thing again!!" shouted Asuna. "That rock and roller must have fallen down with us." Regulus shouted back while a poor Makie was screaming for help.

"Negi-kun help me!" the pink one screamed. Negi was very upset "Ok thats it nobody rockhandles my pupils not on my watch!" He began chrging a spell "_Rastel meskil undecim spiritus lucis, coeuntes segittant inimicum, SAGITTA MAGICA!!." "Eyaaaa!! MAGIC ARROW!" _The ten year old shouted directing the spell at the Golem...Unfortunatly despite the dramatic incantation nothing happend. Regulus smacked himself on the head and the other unenlightend students mearly wondered what he ment by magic. It finally occured to Negi "Aw great now I've done it." he said realizing that he still had his final seal. The golem then laughed

"HO HO HO HO HO I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR PLANS FOR THE TEST!! EVEN IF YOU WHER TO LEAVE NOW IT WOULD TAKE YOU THREE DAYS TO RETURN!" "Th-three days!?" Yue stuttered "WHAAAATTT!!" Screamed Regulus face now red with rage complete with forehead vein "We miss test it all for nothing aru." Ku paniked. Negi calmed them down or tried to "Don't give up every one...MY MAGIC WAND WILL FLY US OUT OF HERE IN NO TIME!!" "Shaddup" Asuna said clamping a hand over his mouth leaving the other students puzzled. "He's delearious don't pay any attention to em!!" Regulus said narrowly dodging the bullet bill. "Any way we're not giving up!"Asuna shouted Regulus joined in "I'LL personaly make sure that we are outta here before the test!!" Negi was suprised at them "So you guys Are doing this for me" this was quickly scilenced by a "QUIET SQUIRT!!" by Asuna and a "SHUT UP RUNT!!" from Regulus. Regulus then explained "I JUST WANT OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GO CRAZY!!" Although one could argue that Regulus had already gone crazy.

Yue looked up "AH look there on the statues neck!" "It's the magic book." Kaede pointed out. Negi realized that it must have come down with them. "LETS GET THAT BOOK! ,MAKI-SAN,FEI-KU-SAN,KAEDE-SAN, BLONDIE!" Yue commanded. "Heh You don't have to tell me twice Shorty!" Regulus said leaping up. "OK Baka leader." Kaede and Ku sprang into action.

"THIS IS FOR TRAPPING ME DOWN HERE WITH THESE BAKAS!!" Regulus shouted crashing his blade down on the golem with a skull cracking blow. (If it had a skull) He wound up smashing it's stone head in. Unfourtunatly that only stunned it.

Ku-Fei taking advantage of the situation. Struck the golem on the inside of it's right leg causing it to lose balance and release it's hold on Makie. She did this while all the while adding insult to injury. "You think you tough aru! That zip compared to me president is Chuboken**-(AN: how ever you spell that)**

Next was Kaede's turn she lauched her self directly at Makie catching her in mid air. Makie in turn lashed out her ribbon and snaged the tome ala Indiana Jones style. "Way to go!" Negi shouted with glee. "Yeah we got the magic book!" Kaede cheered. "It's the mighty morphin Baka Rangers." Shouted Makie while clutching the book. "why does that remind me of a TV show?" commented Regulus

The Rangers(Plus 3) were now in a full on sprint to who knows where as they tried to escape the now limping golem. "STOP I ALREADY TOLD YOU THERE ARE NO EXITS. SO HOW ABOUT YOU ALL STOP AND SPARE US BOTH THE EFFORT!" It panted. "How about you stop first!" Regulus shouted back. Negi was flustered by this point. He thought to himself 'oooooh if I had my magic power I could get us out of here in no time, but if I did that my secret would be out and I would have to leave anyway.' 'I just have to leg it on my own and hope for the best.'

As they passed by a waterfall Yue noticed something odd. "Hey there is some kind of door behind this water fall." The others took a hard right and came up to Yue. "What it's an emergency exit." stated Asuna claerly pointing out the. 'use stairs in case of emergency sign' Regulus was even more confused "The hell's an emergency exit doin-"You know what? Now's not the time for this because clearly this is a sign from God."

"W-WAIT!!" the golem shouted having caught up to them. "What you doing? open it!" Ku shouted as she proceeded to fnd off the golem with Regulus "We can't!" Asuna shouted back "Why not!!" came the reply from male blonde. "There's some type of problem inscribed on it." Pointed out Yue. She read the problem "English quiz question one what is the past participle of read **(An:anybody have the aswer? anybody?)** "What the HELL!!" Asuna Makie and Regulus voiced out in unison.

Ku still holding the book was struck with insparation "Wait I know this" "Answer is READ" 'DING' the door slid open "Alright way to go Fei-Ku-san!" Negi cheered. "Hang tough Negster our Butts ain't outta the fire yet!" Regulus said as he Pulled Negi out of the way of an oncomming Golem hand.

The party ran into a large circular chamber with a very long spiral stair case lining the out side of it. "What we have to climb that!?" asked Konoka exausted "Would you rather face off against stone cold on our tails?" Regulus suggested "good point" came the reply.

The group was not even two stories up when there came a loud CRRRAAASHHH followed by a "GIVE BACK THE BOOK NOW!!" from below "The Rock just won't quit." Kaede spoke stating the obvious. Makie and Ku taunted the golem "What wrong you tired?" "Nyaa bite me stone boy!" Regulus interjected "DON'T ENCOURAGE IT!!" he then added "unless you wanna get Rawked."

Meanwhile the group up front had hit another problem slab. "AW SWELL A MATH PROBLEM!" Asuna shouted in pure frustration. The golem was fast approaching them "Uh girls he's catching up and he doesn't look happy." Negi warned "I'll do this one" Kaede spoke holding the book and stepping up to the plate. "I think the aswer is 46 degrees." 'DING' the slab slid aside. "It's open nice going Kaede." Asuna complimented. "But there are lots more doors!" Negi gasped "Are the Baka Rangers up to the challenge?" Regulus joined in with a dramatic narration.

The team continued up the long stairwell trading off the book and answering problem slabs. All was fine until disaster struck when Yue tripped on a tree branch. "AAH!" "YUE-CHAN" the group minus Regulus shouted. "RRRGH blasted tree root spraining my ankle!" Yue grumbled. Negi rushed to her "Ayase-san are you alright?" Yue replied "Here Negi-sensei take the book avoid getting last place!" she handed him the book. To this Negi replied "UH-UH NO CHILD GETS LEFT BEHIND." "Get on my back I'll carry (pant) you the rest (pant) of the..." PLOP Negi colapsed under the added weight. "Way huh?" Regulus finished Negi's sentance. "Look Negi,shorty as much as this is going to annoy me allow me to help." he said as he picked up Yue and carried her Damsel style. "Wait what are you doing Blondie!?" Yue asked half annoyed half puzzled. the vein popped on Regulus's fore head "Look Shorty as much as we both hate this leaving somebody down on the feild jes doesn't sit well with me." He stated equally anoyed.

(SpongeBob Narrator): 1 hour later

"Question number 29 unscramble this sentance"These questions are getting more and more annoying!" Asuna shouted. "GIVE IT BACK" came the umteenth demand from below. "But Rocky4 down there is the reason we gotta keep goin." Regulus stated still carrying Yue.

Yue checked her phone and saw that she was getting reception. "Hey I'm getting reception we must be close to the surface." "The surface Halleijlua!" Regulus shouted with glee. Negi noticed something "Hey guys look an elevator that goes right to the top we can Use it to get back!" "An elevator?...No this is obviously another sign from the Lord that he wants us outta here." Regulus said. Then with new determination he shouted as he handed Yue over to Kaede. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY GET IN I'M GONNA SLOW DOWN ROCKYBULLWINKLE!"

Regulus raised his sword up and plunged it into the ground hard. the section the the party just cimbed shattered and fell conveintly right on top of the exausted golem. "OW!" "BOOYA!" Regulus cheered

The group minus Regulus was on the elevator "Yeah were in." "Next stop saftey!" 'BBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT' "weight capacaty exceeded" "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The group screamed. The girls then got into an agument about who should leave when Asuna came to a solution. "Okay guys I can't belive I'm saying this but...EVERYBODY STRIP clothes are excess wheight right. Negi was in pure horror and embaressment 'Boy any excuse what a raunchy class' Negi thought.

Regulus who did not know what was going on turned around only to get greeted with a bra to the face. He pulled it off looked at it for a second, Then let out a most unmanly scream as he hastely threw it back as if it was a dead animal. He then saw the sight on the elevator for a brief second before imediatly covering his eyes nose bleeding profusly once again.

"It not working!" Shouted Ku in embarassment. "Any body have scissors? we could cut our hair" Suggested Konoka. Regulus was contemplateing whether or not to get on the elevator when a loud crash interuppted his thoughts. "HA HA HA YOU GIRLS CAME VERY CLOSE!!" said the heavaly damaged golem. It had managed to grab ahold of the ledge and was proceeding to pull itself up. "Damn what do I have to do? blow you apart!" Regulus Asked flabergahsted.

"Regulus-kun get on with them and make sure they take the final!" said Negi stepping off the elevator "What are you doing Negi you have no magik power!" Regulus continued "Let me take care of Stone cold!" "Don't be crazy listen to the blonde!" Asuna shouted from the elevator. But Negi was persistant "Regulus I'm not getting on even without magic I'm still the teacher and I will protect my students." Regulus laughed "Heh heh good to see you haven't changed. well I won't stop ya but at least lets make this a tag team effort!" He said assuming battle stance.

"MONSTER WE ARE YOUR OPPONENTS!!" Negi shouted. "Negi-kun!!" "Regulus-sama!!" came worried cries from the elevator. "HA HA YOUR BOTH EITHER VERY BRAVE OR VERY FOOLISH!!" "Says the golem whose about to get its ass whupped!" Regulus countered.

Before either could take any action Asuna grabed them both by the collars and yanked the two into the elevator. Regulus rolled in and his hand landed on some thing warm follwed by an "Aru!? What you doing!" 'OH GOD!' Regulus thought fearing the worst he opend one eye cautiosly to see where it landed. Thankfully his hand had landed on Ku's stomach not the intended target, but it was enough to get weird looks from the others "GAAHHH I'VE BEEN VIOLATED!!" Regulus screamed assuming a fetal position on the floor complete with pac-man death sound effect. This only took about 2.5 seconds.

At the same time Asuna had grabbed Negi "Asuna-san what are you doing!?" Negi asked. She replied "Look what's the point of our doing well and you becoming a teacher if your not there to become one!" she continued "If you were trying to act like an adult male congratulations you've become as dumb as one." "But Asuna that Golems gonna-" Negi began "It's not gonna do any thing!" Asuna finished raising the magic tome over her head and throwing it depite the pleas from the others not to do it.

"NO THE MAGIC BOOK!!" Negi screamed as the over capasity light went off and the elevator doors closed. The book opened to a page as it flew tword the golem. All the golem could say was "UH OH" before the book launched an explosion spell completly destroying the golem sending it down in pieces.

"Alright we're moving" "next stop the surface" came the cheers from the elevator as it accended. Asuna brathed a sigh of relief "Whew that was a close one." "But Asuna-san the magic book." Negi sighed in defeat. "After all that I am NEVER going down there again!" said Regulus who had recovered his eyes still shut to avoid more embarassment. "All That took us to Monday morning." Yue stated. "So libray island was a total waste?" said Makie in defeat. "But it fun aru." said Ku as they reached the surface.

The doors opened and the party was greeted by bright sunlight. "YAHHOOO WERE OUT!!" The party cheered. Regulus began kissing the ground and then looked up and whispered "thank you" "Would have been nice to keep our clothes with us though," Konoka stated. Regulus then handed everyones clothes back to them "HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE and HERE get dressed and stop degrading yourselfs and me!" He had tossed them back in the elevator when he was facing the golem. "Hey how much time do we have before the test?" asked Kaede "Well from the position of the sun I'd say...about 15 minutes." Regulus answered. "WHAAAATT!!" the party said in shock.

* * *

Back at Mahora the remaining 2-a students were getting ready for the test Ayaka was very worried "The bells already rung and the five of them aren't here yet!" "They won't get a low grade they'll get no grade!" paniked a short pink haired girl named Fumika. "Three from the library exploration team are also no shows" Paniked a pinapple haired Kazumi "Every one we have to raise our scores by atleast ten points!" said the rep in desperation. "Thats impossible!" replied Kazumi "Hey look!" The freckled natsumi pointed out the window.

Running at high speed with Regulus hustling all of them including Negi the party was sprinting up the stairs "THE BAKA RANGERS ARE HERE!!" shouted the Rangers.

Sakurako laeaned out the window "Hurry guys the test has aready started!" They approached another teacher who goes by the name of Nittsuta. "You late comers will take the test in another room!" "My apologies" Negi said out of breath. The Rangers plus Konoka, Nodoka and Haruna wobbled in exausted. Negi apologized "I sorry I lost the book if I hadn't been dragging my feet...Every one do your best!"

"Don't worry well do our best" Makie said "We get by with out book." Ku added. They were trying to be positive but they were clearly exausted. "Thanks for sticking with us on the marathon study session Negi-sensei." Yue spoke whlie riding on Kaedes back. 'they seem almost fearless amazing' Negi thought. 'Damn I know how they feel I haven't had any sleep for the past 72 hours' Regulus thought.

A few minutes later The test had started and Regulus and Negi were watching from the window The Bakas plus two were beyond exaustion ready to colapse at any moment "Dang three days of explorin and studying really took its toll on them" Regulus commented "I woudn't mind catching some Z's myself." Negi had noticed the the final band had come of so he was at full power again. "since my magics back this is the least I can do for them." He said to Regulus as he began incanting a spell. The spell he launched fully recharged the girls. Regulus patted him on the head "You did good Negster." Negi turned to thank him "Why thank you Reg-" He looked to see Regulus sitting up agaist the wall sleeping complete with snot bubble. Negi just smiled.

"OK times up pencils down!" Nittsuta anounced everyone was dead tired by now. as the ogre collected the tests and was walking out he passed by the dean "Oh the test sheets from the late comers?" The old man asked. "Head master your injured how?" The ogre asked wondering about the deans head which had a bandaid over it. "Oh never you mind that" the Dean waved him off. He then added "By the way I want to grade the late comers tests personally."

* * *

When anouncement day finally arrived the entire school was gathered in the main hall to see the results. Negi's group from library island was there along with Regulus who was sporting a total skater punk look complete with beanie. They were eagerly awiting the results. "RRRGH I'm so nervous." Makie spoke up. "Our school makes a big deal out of everything I hear people are taking bets already." said Yue. "I have ten lunch tickets" said Ku placing her bet. Yue continued "At least the whole starting over from elementery was just a rumor. I'm feeling pretty good about this actually." "Must be nice not to care about otheres huh Shorty." Regulus commented. "Hey I is worried about Negi-bozu as much as next person." Ku added.

The journaist club approched the podium "Thank you for waiting we will now announce the placing for the second year classes." "In first place..."

(AN:Insert drum roll here)

"Do you think maybe" Asuna said getting her hopes up

Class 2-f with 80.0 points "Aw man I bet 50 tickets too" Sakurako said in defeat "I told you it was impossible" said Madoka short haired friend of Sakurako

"2nd place..." "Come on second place for sure" Haruna was jumping up and down in anticipation "class 2-s" "D-OH!" was all Regulus could say

Unfourtunatly 2-a had yet to show up on the standings they were now down to the final 3 "Our class hasn't shown up yet even though we did our best." Makie was worried asuna reassured her "Relax we still have three places to go."

in 22nd place class 2-p "Yikes" Haruna paniked "If we not next then we are dead last!" Makie squeeled.

The fate of 2-a rested on 23rd place every one was desparatly awaiting the answer "COME ON 2-a!!" Ku and Makie shouted.

"23rd place goes to..."Come on come on no whamies no whamies!"**(AN:kudos to who can get this)** Regulus said in anticipation. "Class 2-k nextime try harder." The entire class was stunned Asuna spoke up "T-then that means." "LAST PLACE IS ALL OURS!!" the group shouted. "What!? Thats messed up I demand a recount." Regulus fumed. Asuna noticed that Negi was missing "Hey Regulus-kun have you seen Negi?" Regulus looked around "Hey he's not here unless-Damnit Asuna come with me." "Why?" "He's gonna run for it."

"Negi was at the entrance of the train station he thought to himself 'well I'm sorry sis I failed I'm coming home now' As he was about to enter a "HEY MORON!" stopped him he turned to see both Asuna and Regulus staring at him. Asuna spoke up 'Negi I'm sorry if I hadn't thrown away the book it's my fault." Negi spoke "None of you are at fault if I was any teacher I woudn't need to use magic to help you pass." "But." "Tell every one thank you and I'm sorry my time here was brief." he turned to Regulus "Regulus-kun it was nice seeing you and I hope it won't be another six years before we meet again." He turned to leave. "So is that it you just gonna quit!" Regulus shouted back. Negi replied "What choise do I have." He only got a few more steps before Asuna jumped and grabbed him she spoke. "You brat stay put for cryin out loud."

"Look you bugged me at first because I thought you were just this bratty loser doing stupid things." Regulus mearly nodded with agreement as Asuna continued "But you tried so hard for us the group that every one sees as losers that was pretty impressive ok!"

"NEGI-BOZU" the rest of the library island group came running. "What are you guys-" Negi couldn't take it any more "I cant stand having you all pity me." He shouted as he made a run for it. "Hey!" Makie said pulling out her ribbon she flug it at Negi shouting in a some what demonic manor "Get over here!" (AN:I couldn't resist) She snaged Negi's leg tripping him up. Every one ran up to him "Thats cruel Negi-sensei leaving with out telling anybody!" Konoka cried. The girls huddled aroud the boy "We'll beg headmaster on your behalf." "That right it to harsh for kid aru."

Nobody noticed when the Headmaster walked up to them "Hm you called." the group turned around "HEAD-MASTER!" "bout time you got here old man you got a lot of explaining to do." Regulus cassualy threw out. "My apologies everyone it seems the results were anounced prematurly the news club has been severly disaplined." The dean explained "See I knew somethin was up." Regulus cassualy threw out again. "Wait what does that mean?" asked Kaede puzzled "It means are grade points were'nt added in" Konoka explained. Haruna added "Which means we might not be in last place." Makie was nervous "so every thing hinges on us Baka rangers great we're dead."

"Makie since you are eager to know lets start with you." The old man paused "first off Makie Sasakie with a score of 66 points well done." COME ON NO WAY 66 POINTS!" Makie was over joyed. "Next up Fei-Ku with 67 points." "Yiipie" "Kaede Nagase 63 points clearly you both tried very hard." The dean continued down the line "Next is Yue Ayase showing more dilligence than normal with 64 points." 'I'm a very proud granddaughter' she thought while showing no change in emotion. "Y'now Ya could smile Shorty." Regulus commented she turned to him "This is my smile." "Weird." was the reply.

"Konoka Kanoe 91 points, Nodoka Miyzaki 93 points, and Haruna Saotome 81 points." "No problems there." Haruna smirked. The headmaster finally arrived at Asuna. "Finaly Asuna Kagurazaka you finish with a sore of 71 points a job well done." Asuna was breathless "I actually did it?" "Thats great Asuna." Negi congratulated her"So how do we finish?" "Well the old man began "Having retotaled the score it becomes 81 points with a difference of two...which means that class 2-a finishes first place with a score of 81.2 Congratulations!"

"WE DID IT!!" The group cheered Negi however was in disbelif, "But how we didn't even have the magic book." "Oh you mean this." The dean replied pulling out the tome. "If all it took was this to become smart where would the joy be in learning?" both Negi and Regulus were confused 'Head master had the book all along then that means that he was the voice of the golem' Negi thought, 'The old man had the book and was behind the golem...man he must be one helluva pervert' Regulus thought.

Regulus then broke out of his train of thought to congratulate Negi "Heh heh well done Negster it looks like you passed the challenge with flying colors." "What how do you know about it?" asked Negi confused the head master explained "The final challenge was designed to see if you could stay on as a teacher I had Regulus-san presonaly oversee your progress."

Negi was even more puzzled "So wait you knew about this Regulus-kun?" Regulus explained "Yeah while I was sent here to keep tabs on ya. My main job was to oversee your final challenge...Though I sure as hell didn't expect library island to be so screwed up." He then added to the head master "Looks like your goin senile on me old man not warnin me an all." The head master sweatdropped "Well any way I didn't expect 2-a to finish first you and your students did very well despite the traps on the island." "My students?" Negi was yet again puzzled.

"Yes YOUR students Negi-kun from this point on you are now a full on teacher." Negi was overjoyed "I passed oh thank you!!" he turned to Asuna "Asuna I-" Asuna cut him off. "Great news Negi-kun so I guess we'll all see you starting next term." Every one started cheering "That great Negi-bozu!" "Awsome job Negster!" "Unbeliveable!" "Hey lets toss him in the air!" "Hey wait a minute guy-AHHH!"

* * *

A whle later the headmaster was stamping Negis official teaching certificate whan ther came a rather timid knock on the door. "Yes come in." A boy not older than 10 shyly walked in.

* * *

**L: Whew are all his chapters this long?**

**Regulus: not really I guess Donkey just wanted to finish the library arc in one fell swoop.**

**L: Well I need to question Donkey where ever he went.**

**Regulus: I think he said something about going to the lower level.**

**L: alright then (walks away)**

**Regulus: Damn that was a long chapter anywho A new character enters the fray what will happen next besure to tune in for the next episode titled: The prince and the okochi (A.K.A.) Chisames Taboo (A.K.A)"Whats Shaggy's problem?" **

**Regulus: well if you will excuse me I have to see what the dizzy is with the author WE NEED REVIEWS SO KEEP SENDIN THEM IN till next time. **


	6. episode 6 the Prince and the Okochi pt1

**Donkey: Well lets start off with the disclaimer shall we (Ahem) I do not own Negima it is the soul right bound by law of Ken Akamatsu anything else I may reference belongs to it's respectful owners as well. the only thing that I own are any OC's that appear.**

**Donkey: as a result of my last chapter I have now moved My little intros and interactions to the end of the episode as an "After word."**

**When People shout IT'S IN CAPS**

**I will present to you**

**A Retelling of Negima**

**Episode 6**

**The prince and the Okochi (A.K.A) Whats shaggy's problem? (A.K.A) Chisame's Taboo**

* * *

The Sun came up over the woods as it's light streaked into Regulus's cabin.

"Ugh five more minutes" He said covering his head with his pillow in an attempt to block out the invading rays.

Unfortunatly for the blonde his cell phone alarm went off playing the Super Mario World intro.

"Damn it shut up I'm getting up!" Regulus stretched lazily. He reached over and silenced his phone. He jumped out of bed and immediately made a beeline for the shower. Random sounds could then be heard from the bathroom such as the shower teeth brushing and random gargling. He then finally reemerged clad with only a towel.

"Okey dokey what looks good today?" he said as he browsed through his wardrobe looking for something to wear. "This'll work." he said as he pulled out some faded jeans cloth white belt and a stripped polo shirt.

As he was getting dressed his attention shifted to the 10 year old kid sleeping on the floor. "Yo Chase up an at em." The boy slowly rose up. Regulus proceeded to the kitchen to whip something up for the two of them for breakfast. Regulus spoke up. "So are you ready for your debut?"

The boy shuddered "I don't think I'm ready for this." as he finally stood up. He was roughly Negi's height only a little bit taller with medium length red hair on his head with a couple of the bangs in front were a bright yellow. his eyes were hetero-chromatic with one green and one gold.

"Chill kid every things gonna be fine...Or at least I would like to say that." Regulus attempted to be sympathetic as chase went into the bathroom to get ready. "Aw man maybe I should bring my wand." came Chases voice from the bathroom.

"Naw It would be a lot smarter if you just left it here." Regulus then added "It would cut back on the stares-though not by much." Another nervious moan came from the bathroom.

Regulus sighed "Look Your going to be in the same class as Negi your best friend." Chase replied from the shower "But it's weird cause he is my teacher now." Regulus was starting to get annoyed "There's just no helping you is there?" "no" came a very meek reply.

Regulus face palmed and thought out loud "First Library island now this. (sigh) If I am still sane by the end of the month it's gonna be a miracle." he continued his thoughts "I can definetly sympasize with Asuna on this I can't stand cry babies" "But he is Negi's school buddy and I did spare him some embarassment by letting him room here the past night." "I can only pray that I can retain my sanity." He than began reminicing on how things lead up to the morning.

* * *

"Come in." The old head master said. The boy no older than ten walked in "Um...hi." The Dean wasn't sure of what to make of this. "Hello is there something you need?"

There was a long akaward scilence between the two as they just stared at each other we will leave them like that for now and switch to see what Negi and Regulus were up to.

Regulus had finally managed to calm the baka rangers down and realesed Makie's rabid hold on him. They were proceeding back to the headmasters office to pick up his teching certificate. Asuna and Konoka had joined them also.

" I can't thank you guys enough for sticking by me." Negi spoke up still overjoyed with the fact that he had passed.

Asuna was a little bit confused "Well we weren't sticking by you. We just wanted the book."

Regulus threw in "It was my job to over see your progress, but your welcome anyway." He smirked

"Well any way." Asuna spoke as she then proceeded to bonk Negi on the head "Don't ever run off like that again you had me worried."

"Seeesh you sound like your his older sister." Regulus commented...bad thing to say. Asuna turned a bright shade of pink. "Wait what are you saying?" Asuna stammered "I'm saying if I didn't know any better I'd say you have the hots for the Negster." Regulus then added jokingly "Don't you know incest is wrong."...Again that was a very bad thing to say as Asuna's reply came in the form of a punch that he quickly side stepped.

"You Pervert!" Asuna shouted in embarassment.

Regulus got a glint in his eye "Heh you have to be faster than that to hit me!" he taunted her. She threw another Right jab as Regulus once again sidesteped it.

"Why you and I thought you were cool in library island!" She said as she threw another punch this time Regulus caught it.

" You thought I was cool? Hell if you like me that much we should start dating...Oh wait you like Negi." He continued to taunt her.

"Regulus Asuna plese stop." Both Negi and Konoka begged But the fight wasn't over yet

Asuna was...for lack of a better word Pissed "Like hell I would date a brat like Negi or an insensitve Jack ass like you!" Swung her infamous Kick at him but again Regulus evaded it with ease.

"Those are big words comin from a gorrila girl like you." Asuna snapped at this comment "Your as bad as Ayaka!" She retorted throwing a punch. This time Regulus grabbed her arm. She noticed something different about him as she looked at his face.

The most noticeable things were his eyes; the relaxed causual I don't really care look was replaced with a look of feirce determination. His eyes were like peircing daggers of ice, almost beast like. Regulus spoke up

"Don't ever lump me in with Boss!" Regulus then flipped Asuna over his head and she landed on her butt.

"Owww!" Asuna winced a couple tears in pain. Konoka went over to Asuna "Asuna are you alright. Negi was furious at Regulus. "Regulus how dare you do that to my student!" Regulus seemed to snap back when he heard Negi and saw Asuna on the floor.

"Huh?...Oh-no did I hurt you!?" He asked. Since he was dealing with Asuna that was another bad thing to ask. "YOU JACK ASS!!" She shouted as she swung another kick this one connecting cleanly to Regulus's face sending him back a few feet.

"Omph!" Regulus landed. "FIRST YOU TEASE ME, THEN YOU THROW ME, AND NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK IF I WAS HURT!!" Asuna screamed with a vein on her forehead. "Calm down Asuna you'll live longer." Konoka held back Asuna.

Regulus sat up and wiped the blood coming from his mouth. "Ow damn that hurt, but I guessed I deserved it." "I'm sorry for teasing you." Negi's jaw prcticly hit the floor.

"What the heck came over you Regulus-kun? You could have seriously hurt Asuna-san." Regulus stood up "I'm very sorry about that guys, especialy you Asuna." He continued "It's something that happens when ever I get into a fight with somebody strong, My body and mind just start acting on instinct, And as the case was here I don't realize what just happend until afterwards."

Asuna tried to process this "So your saying it's my fault because I'm strong?" Regulus explained "No it's my fault for provoking you in the first place." Asuna didn't say anything

"Look I take back everyhing I said and I promise never to do that again Hows that." Asuna turned to him "Fine I forgive you." Negi was curious now "Regulus-kun where exactly did you learn to fight like that?"

Regulus paused "Well it's probably raw talent seeing as I'm half Scottish."

"Then where's your accent?" Konoka wondered

"Well...thats because I was born in a small village in Italy My mom was the scott and my dad was italian." Regulus replied.

"So Why don't you sound like an italian or look as dreamy as one?" Asuna stated (AN:Zing!)

"well I uh traveled around alot with my older brother so thats why there is no accent prominent."

"You have an older brother?" Asuna and Konoka were surprised.

Regulus began to answer "Yeah actually he-Hey whos the kid?" Regulus strategetly changed the conversation when they reached the headmasters office.

* * *

The Kid in the office turned around and saw Negi and the group enter.

"Awwn he's soo cute." Konoka spoke

"NEGI!!" The kid ran toward them

"CHASE!!" Negi broke from the group and ran toward Chase

"Thank goodness it's you I am so confused right now I-I don't know what to do Negi!"

"Calm down chase it's ok why are you here" Negi asked

"Thats what I would like to know." the head master spoke up

"soo you know this kid" Regulus asked

"Yeah we were friends back in england Chase went to a different magic academy but we always would hang out togther." Negi replied

"Yeah those were some good times." Chase added in

"Well why are you here?" Negi asked

Something finally clicked in Chase's head "Oh yeah Now I remember why." He turned to the head master "The head master of my magic academy wanted me to give you this." He handed the dean the note

Konoe took the note and imediatly a vein poped on his fore head, as he began reading.

Hows it goin ya old bat

or at least I would like to tease you but this is a serious matter I have sent this letter along with Chase Llendar one of my top students to in form you that Chase will be attending Mahora junior high.

The old man thought to himself 'Whats the big idea you Geezer forcing one of your top students on me?'

He continued reading. Well I figure now your wondering why I would force my prized student on you all of a sudden it's because of two reasons

#1 I have heard that his friend Negi Springfeild has recently become a teacher over here. It would probably help Chase's confidence if he was in Negi's class.

#2 Probably the more important reason As you know at the King Arthur mageKnight academy we train students to become Mage Knights in order to send them over to the magic world to further their mage carrers. As you are also aware we enshrine Arthurs sacred blade Excalibur within our hallowed halls. Well as it turns out Chase just so happens to be next King of England seening as of two days ago he was able to pull the Sword from it's stone.

In short in order to avoid any unwanted attention I have sent Chase here to Mahora in hopes that he can finish his mage training.

Yours truly the way better than you

Head Magus Dullard

p.s. If you don't belive this. Chase has the Excalibur with him.

Dean Kanoe put down the letter vein still on his wrinkled forehead.

"Is something the matter sir?" Chase asked.

The dean snapped back "Oh nothing at all, but just to make sure that your official, Would you kindly show us your blade?"

Chase suddenly went white as a sheet "U-Uhm are you sure?"

"Why yes now show us the blade."

"Well before I do." He turned to Negi and the others. "You guys won't freak out when I show this."

"No of course not." Negi replied

Chase removed the cloth guarding the blade.

"Holy (explitve deleted) Th-th-that is the legit thing!" Regulus stammered

"Oh my gosh!" Negi said wide eyed.

The dean fell backward in his chair.

"Huh?" was all Asuna and Konoka could say as the girls had no idea what the big deal was.

As a matter of fact it was the genuine article: A blade of beautiful white silver and gleaming gold with the words TAKE ME UP inscribed on the topside of the blade and inscribed on the under side were the words CAST ME AWAY.

Chase was upset "I thought you guy's wern't going to freak out."

Negi regained himself "I'm sorry chase I just never thougt that I would see the actual Excalibur here is all."

"Hell I never even thought I would even see the blade in my lifetime." Regulus added "Sorry about that kid."

The head master stood up and spoke as if nothing had happened "Well seeing as it is the genuine article I give you Chase Llendar give you permission to enroll in the soon to be class 3-a."

Chase bowed in respect "Uh Thank you sir I won't let you down." The old man then turned to the others "As you are all aware the matter of Excalibur must be kept secret."

"I won't say a word." Regulus answered

"I still have a question headmaster." Asuna asked.

"Yes What is it Kagurazaka-san?"

"Just how imprortant is this sword any way?" she asked. Negi answered her "It's quite a valuable item It's as equally if not more valuable than the magic book at library Island."

"Wow." Konoka said in amazement something then occured to her "Hey where is Chase-chan going to stay."

Regulus thought to himself 'Did she just call the kid chan?'

The old man spoke "Well since you arrived on short notice the housing arangemants will not be ready until tomorrow evening."

"Grandpa can Chase-chan stay with me Negi and Asuna?"

"WHAT!?" Chase was stunned "Negi you live with g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-irls?!"

Negi sweat dropped "Well that seemed to be the case but I'm sure Asuna wouldn't mind right Asuna-san?"

Asuna didn't see that one coming "Well I-" She thought to herself 'Oh this is just great another magic ten year old brat going to trash my life.'

Before Asuna could finish Regulus interjected " Chase can stay with me. My cabin's not that far from campus and it would spare him from being scard for life-no offense Negi,Asuna."

"None taken." The two replied but Konoka had a different opinion "Aw but I wanted Chase-chan to stay with us."

Regulus countered "Well sorry about that but I think chase would rather stay with me." He turned to Chase "Besides you will get to see him in class tomorrow What do ya think Chase?"

"Yeah I would like that." Chase replied

"Then it's settled I will have your housing arrangements ready by tomorrow evening and you will report to class 2-a tomorrow at 8:00am sharp." The Headmaster declared.

"Well I can't wait to see you in class tomorrow Chase-kun." Negi then turned to Regulus "Thank you for letting him share your place."

"Yeah Thank you so much Regulus-san." Chase chimed in

"Woah jus call me Regulus, anywho No prob Guys. well lets go Chase." said Regulus.

Negi picked up his teaching certificate and the five of them left.

* * *

Which brings us back to the present day.

Chase was finally dressed in his Mahora boys uniform and was eating a very delicious plate of Bacon & eggs. "MMM thank you Regulus, but why the big breakfast?"

Regulus answered him "Well you've got a long day ahead of you so you might as well eat up." Regulus continued "after the end of year announcement then you get to meet class 2-a."

Chase was still a little bit nervous. "But I still wonder If they will except me I mean a ten year old in class."

Regulus contemplated about giving him the Duh! answer but then decided against it. "Just chill lil dude 2-a already has a ten year old teacher so whats the big deal of another ten year old."

Chase finally started sounding confident for the first time since the morning began. "Thanks Regulus you know what I think I can do this."

"Thats the positve attitude I'm talkin about!" "Now finish your breakfast and lets boost outta here cause we gotta be there by 8:30." said Regulus

"Um Regulus didn't Headmaster say 8:00 yesterday."

"You know what your right" Regulus then check his cell it read promptly 7:45. "You know what we are Chase?"

"what"

"LATE WE'VE ONLY GOT 15 MINUTES!!"

"Augghhh now what I can't be late on the first day." all traces of confidence had vanished from the boy as Regulus dragged him outside. "We'll never make it at this rate!"

Regulus reassured him "Yes we will quick hop onto my back and hang on tight."

"huh?"

"Just do it!" Chase hopped on Regulus began chanting a spell _Aria vincentia areoulus reduxor!_

Regulus than began running tremendously faster than normal "Whaaaa it's to fast"

As the two bolted from the cabin they were unaware that someone was spying from the trees. The moppy green haired figure put down his hi-tech binoculars. "Heh I finally found you Regulus boy I can't wait for this, My observing you from afar is finally gonna pay off."

"Just hang on we are almost there." Regulus had spotted the morning rush and disengaged the spell while at the same time putting down Chase.

They were now running at normal speed "Hey Regulus what kind of spell was that an accelerat?" Regulus answed him "No it's a special spell of mine that lets me reduce air resistance around my body so we coould move alot faster than normal."

They finally caught up with Negi Asuna and Konoka. "Hi Negi." went along side Negi. "Yo guys wasup." Regulus greeted them.

"Hello chase and Regulus." Negi replied. The boy teacher greeted some other students including Ku, Makie and Sakurako. They then passed by Chisame. Negi called out "Good morning...uh Hasegawa-san." Needless to say Sakurako was impressed.

"Wow you remembered even Hasegawa one of the quietest students in class." "I guess thats the eye of a teacher for ya." Regulus complimented.

As they ran past Chisame commented to herself "feh I can't belive them running what a bunch of idiots and it's all that brats fault."

* * *

A little bit later the End of Year cerimony was under way The head master was giving the usual congrat speech. Negi was standing alongside Regulus and Chase up front. Chase was curious why there were so many girls.

The head master began wrapping up and made one final announcement "Also I would like to announce that at the begining of the new term Negi Springfeild will be a full on english teacher."

"YEAH NEGI WOOHOO!" Regulus blurted out. Every stopped and stared at him "Regulus please." "Sorry just got a little over excited please continue."

"As I was saying As of next year also Negi springfeild will also be the offical homeroom teacher for class 3-a."

Every one cheered "Alright Negi!" Chase gave Negi a high five. "Awsome." Regulus gave him a thumbs up, However ther was one among the crowd who wasn't cheering 'WHAT SAY WHAT!?' Chisames mind screamed.

As the mob was dispersing The head master handed a slip of paper to Chase "Here you are Chase this is your housing arangements as well as your roomates names."

As the trio of guys were walking to room 2-a Chase looked over his Housing sheet "Hmm It says I will be rooming with sombody named Akira Okochi and Yuna Akashi. I hope they are nice people."

"Hm." Negi thought as he pulled out his class roster "Akashi-san and Okochi-san are both grils in my class." At that comment Chase stopped dead.

"WHAT YOU MEAN I AM GOING TO BE ROOMING WITH G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-"

"Kid get ahold of your self!" Regulus said smacking Chase on the back

"Well Couldn't the headmaster make me room with one of the boys in your class."

"Um well." Negi sweat dropped

"Class 3-a is an all girls class." Regulus said quite bluntly.

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS AN ALL GIRLS CLASS!"

"You never asked." Regulus pointed out. "Eh heh I guess with all the excitement I sort of forgot." Negi said apologeticly.

The cofidence meter of chase was roughly aroud 30 percent now "I can't do it Negi I get nervious just being around Anya and now you want me to be in there with a bunch of girls!"

"31 as a matter of fact." Regulus stated.

"HHEEEEEEEKKK.":Chase confedence meter 0 percent

"Regulus your not helping."

"Sorry why don't you wait out here with me and I will come in with you." Regulus suggested.

Chase calmed down a little bit. "O-okay."

Negi entered the class room The girls bowed then took their seats "Well every one I am very proud to be your new homeroom teacher."

Ayaka then spoke up "Yes thank you sensei and as class representative I would also like to extend a roud of thanks to the class. 2-a rallied around sensei and we went from worst to first." the rest of 2-a applauded minus Chisame.

'What the heck is up with this class with all the foregin exchange students coming in and kindergadeners this class is filled with nothing but looneys' Chisame continued her thought filled rant as she looked at a green haied girl with fancy ear decorations. 'And how can they not tell that girl over there is a robot I mean how can anyone not see that!' she turned to Negi 'But worst of all is the teacher I mean isn't it strange that a ten year old is teaching isn't there some sort of labor law against that.'

After the class settled down Negi made an announce ment "Every one I have an important announcement class 3-a will be receving a new student."

Class 3-a erupted again "what" "Cool" "Whats she gonna be like."

"Calm down It's acually a boy student."

"WHAT!?" The class screamed negi settled them down "Its alright he is actually a friend of mine You can come in now." He motined for the new student to come in.

Regulus walked in not noticeing that Chase was not with him unfourtunatly Negi did not notice either. "Every one meet you new stuident Chase Llendar."

Makie stated "Hey thats Regulus the Pervert!" Regulus face vaulted at the remark.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" The class broke out in an angry rage (Raising their pitchforks and torches-JK) "He's a pervert?" "What is the head master high?" "How come your friends with a low life like him!" came angry responses. Regulus's temper had reached his breaking point. With a face red with rage and several veins popping he Shouted.

"IT'S NOT ME, I AM NOT A PERVERT!!" he shouted so loud he shook dust from the ceiling. The class went silent.

Regulus calmed down "Good. now if you will hold on a second I will bring in the real student." He walked out. A second later he came back in dragging a petrified Chase with him, Regulus stood Chase up in front of the class.

Negi apolgized "Sorry about that Regulus-kun Class this is the real student Chase."

"Huh!? He's still a boy and we don't even know if he is a pervet like Regulus." Stated Makie.

Regulus just slumped down in a corner with the blue lines of deppresion looming over him.

The class started up in an angry out burst again but stopped suddenly when they saw the face of Chase so scared that he was on the verge of tears. (AN:In other words so cute it was nausiating) The class saw this and imediatly swarmed Chase.

"AWWWNN!" "Were sorry." "Kawaii!" "He's soooo adorable!" Came cries of joy form the class minus Asuna Yue and Chisame and others who were more mature they decided to stay in the seats.

"Uh UH Sombody Help." Chase threw up a drowning hand in the sea of Girls. A girl with reddish hair and a long singular ponytail grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him out of the Mob while Negi Ushered the others back to their seats.

"Whew thanks Negi." Chase said with relief.

"Oh don't mention it any way as for where you will be sitting." Negi thought for a moment. "How about we sit you between Akira-san and Fukka-san." (AN: I'm Not sure if it's Fukka or Fumika that sits with Akira somebody correct me if I'm wong.)

"O-okay" Chase stuttered neviously as he looked for the row. The pony tailed girl raised her hand to flag him down. Chase saw this and went to the row and sat down between the two girls. Chase turned to the girl with a pony tail "Um thanks for pulling me out I'm not very confident around girls." The tall girl spoke back "It's okay Chase-san our class can be a bit rowdy some times. Oh by the way I'm Akria."

Chase clamed down a little "Well Thank you Akira-san."

Chisame on the other hand was at her mental limit 'Oh this just takes it now we have another ten year old brat as a student and to make things worse it's a BOY!'

The pink haired Fukka stood up "Negi-sensei I have a question Isn't it abnormal to have a ten year old boy as part of this class I'm just saying."

Chisame perked up 'well well at last the older twin has some sense now just say it'

"Well Fumika and I thought we should...Throw Chase-kun a welcoming party!" Chisame banged her head on the table 'Okay that could have gone a little bit better then I had hoped.' Unforutunatly for her Negi noticed.

"Hasagawa-san are you alright your trembling?"

Chisame replied while still shaking "No I'm fine"

"Well do you want to help with the party?"

'THATS IT' Chisame thought she stood up "Actually I have a stomach ache I'm going home." She said as she left the room abruptly.

"Did I do something to up set her?" Negi thought.

Yue reassured him "It's alright Sensei Hasagawa-san is always like this."

After that incedent the last day of class progressed as normal.

* * *

**On board the Eggcarrier**

**Regulus: Thats it we've only covered half of it!**

**Donkey:Sorry we reached the word limit**

**C.C.: It's so Donkey can balance out the chapters more.**

**Donkey: Yeah so don't worry I'm not stopping I'm Just breaking it in half I will start working on the next part right away.**

**Chase: Good I still can't belive you made me room with Akira and not Regulus**

**Donkey: well Regulus Is only gonna be there until the Eva arc starts then he is gonna leave, besides Akira's nice She saved you from the 3-a mob right?**

**Chase: Yeah I guess**

**Regulus:WHAT YOUR WRITING ME OUT!!**

**Donkey: Chill I'm not writing you out just giving you a break**

**Regulus: WELL SAME THING! (Begins Chasing Donkey around)**

**L: (Sighs) Well any way Hope you like the new format I sugested it. Please keep sending your reviews and Part two of episode 6 will be up A.S.A.P**

**One last thing a bio for Chase**

**Name:Chase Llendar-(Pronounced Yen-dar)**

**Age: 10**

**Hair:Red with yellow bangs in front**

**Eyes: Heterochromatic One Gold and one emerald green**

**Birthday: August 25 1994**

**Likes: His best friend Negi, Curry, anything Mech, Akira, old stories about Knights.**

**Dislikes: His lack of confidence, Girls (Slightly Parthenophobic),Jerks, People teasing him.**

**Fighting style: Sword and shield style with Excalibur (Think like Link's style from legend of Zelda)**

**Blood type:AB**

**Sign: Virgo**


	7. episode 6 the prince and the Okochi pt2

**OK I know I said I would start this A.S.A.P but distractions came in the form of Final Fantasy 4 DS, Gundam 00, and Re-watching Sailor moon**

**But anywho thanks from motivation from Tribladeofchaos I shall continue where I left off**

**But First a disclaimer:(ahem) I do not own Negima it is the soul right of KenAkamatsu bound by the Macrocosmos (Sorry Excel Saga Joke) anyway the only stuff I own are Regulus and Chase**

**Now ladiess and gentalman I give you...KONG!-I mean**

**A Retelling of Negima**

**Episode 6**

**The prince and the Okochi (a.k.a) Chisames Taboo (a.k.a) Whats Shaggy's Problem?**

**Parte dose (2)**

**Cue opening theme: Tank!-Yoko Kenno (credit for this idea goes to Gunslinger Alchemist)**

* * *

After the overly annoyed Chisame left the classroom Home room progressed on as normal, Now normal in 2-a passed as some of the girls getting party ideas while the cheerleaders bombarded Chase with questions

"So How old are you?"

"Uh-Uhm ten and a half"

"How long have you known Negi?"

"I-I-Uh since grade school"

Chase thought to him self 'I can't take this there are so many g-g-g-girls'

Just when Chase about had it Akira shooed them of "Hey guys take it easy Chase is very nervous about the whole situation so give him a little space." The Cheerleaders backed off

"Thanks again Akria-san." I'm just very confused right now. She turned back to him "Don't worry we're all a little confused about this."For some reaso this made chase calmdown a bit.

Finally the bell rang And the majority of the class filed out Negi approached Chase "So Chase-kun what did you think of your first day?"

"Really crazy for starters." Chase replied

"Heh Yeah I am really sorry for not warning you before hand Chase." Negi apologized.

"It's alright Negi I made it somehow Akira is really nice."

"She is?" said Negi puzzled "Well this is only my second month so I still don't really know to many of the students." "Speaking of which I should probably check on Hasagawa-san see if she's ok."

"Well What should I do?" Chase asked unsure of what next. "well..." Negi started but was cut of by Konoka

"You could come to the Fortune telling club and hang out with us Chase-chan."

"Um sure if its okay with you Negi"

Negi replied "Of course Chase" And with that Negi left.

Shortly after Chase and Konoka departed as well

* * *

At the same time Regulus pulled himself out of his depressive slump and thought to himself. 'I can't stand this any more If one more person mistakes me for a pervert I am going to go on a homiciadal Rage' 'Well It was that whole misunder standing with Shorty that started all of this.' The light bulb clicked on 'So maybe if I just startover with her so we could both be on good terms for the rest of the month and that would be one problem out of my hair permenantly Gineus!'

Instead of trying to find Yue on his own and getting horribly lost in the procces, Regulus Spotted Kaede in the hallway and decided to ask her where to go.

"Yo Kaede." Regulus flagged her down. The WNBA star turned around.

"Hello Regulus-sama let me guess you need directions."

Regulus was a little confused. "Yeah how did you know?"

The fox replied "Well I could just tell by the tone of your voice." Regulus was impressed "Well then that saves me some trouble anywho to the point could you tell me where to find Shorty."

"Let me guess you want to put the whole library Island buisness behind you and start fresh?" Kaede asked.

Regulus was amazed at Kaede's perception. "Er Yeah Exactly how djya guess?"

Keade answered matter of factly "Well It was in your voice again." Regulus got that glint in his eye again "Heh your pretty sharp almost as if you where some kinda ninja." He replied putting the emphasis on Ninja.

Keade's fox like eyes opened after hearing the remark "Hmmm?"

Regulus's expression snapped back to normal "But who am I kidding I mean seriously ninjas in this day and age is just ridiculous." He continued "Any way I asked you because you and Yellow are the only two people who haven't mistaken me for a pervert."

Kaede retained her vapid expression "Well that certainly seems to be the case but I'm sure this whole mess will blow over in no time."

Regulus added "Yeah even faster if I can talk some sense into Shorty."

"She and her friends should be in the library, Just go down the hall and take a right, big oak doors you can't miss it." Kaede directed him. "Thanks." Regulus shouted back as he darted off to the library, Completely unaware of being watched from the window by the same figure that morning.

"Rrrrgh this observing is killin me I wanna fight you now Regulus." The figure paused. "Then again Attacking right now would be unwise. Maybe if I can find the right incentive to lure you out."

* * *

"So uh whats the fortune telling club like Konoka-san?" Asked a curious Chase trying to make conversation

"Well let me see we all gather around and do the usual divination stuff like palm reading horoscopes that sort of thing." Replied a always bubbly Konoka.

"Wow sounds cool." Chase replied "I had a friend back in England who said she likes divination." Konoka pouncing on the moment grabbed Chase and responded. "Awwwwwwwww thats so cute so is she your girlfriend?"

Chase realizing what was going on imeadatly broke Konoka's hold and back up against the opposite wall face beet red "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what uh no she's just a friend me and Negi hang around with!" Chase stutterd in embarassment.

"Oh i'm just joking now just come back we are here." She said as they arrived at the club room. Several of the club members had already gathred. The members where not of class 2-a but they where still girls.

"Hello every body your president has arrived." Said Konoka donning a witches hat. "You oddly late this time president." one of the girls. commented

Konoka responded "Well thats because I wanted to introduce my new friend Chase-chan." she announced pointing to where chase would have been standing if he wasn't again paralyzed with fear outside of the club room.

The group of girls just swaet dropped. Konoka noticed this "Oops silly me Chase-chan is very shy." She left the room the rest of the club listened intently on the conversation.

"Whats the matter they are all friends."..."Come on it's okay."..."Ooooh don't go running off."..."You don't need to be so afraid they won't bite."..."I promise, Now come down off the ceilling."..."Thats a good Chase now come on."

Konoka walked back in with the very shy Chase behind her. "Every one this is my friend Chase-chan. "Come on say hi."

"Um hi." Chase said very meekly. This caused the rest of the club to almost swooned (AN:picture it said in the cutest way possible)

The three other members of the fortune imeadeatly bombarded Chase verbaly with "AWWWWW" and "He's sooo cute." and "Did you steal another kid form the elementery school rep?"

"No!" replied a slightly annoyed Konoka "I think he might be the special visitor that apperared in the astrology reading"

"What reading?" Chase asked confused, before his question could be answred Konoka realised something. "Oh silly me Chase-chan I forgot to introduce you to the other members."

She went around the table pointing out the other three members. "This one is Suzaki she's in class 2-g." She pointed to the frist girl who had auburn hair done into two pony tails on the sides of her head. She also had blue eyes and wore specs. "Hello Chase-kun." greeted Suzaki. Konoka then pointed to the next girl who had down to neck length forest green hair and brown eyes. "And she is Hanako." "Nice to meet you Chase-kun I'm from class 2-b." Konoka then turned to the final member. "And finally this is Mikuru from 2-k." Mikuru had long blue hair done into braids in the back, wore a red headband to keep the bangs out and had green eyes. "Hello." Mikuru spoke up

"Hi it's nice to meet Konoka-san's friends." Chase replied politly. "So what was that about a reading?" Chase binging the topic back at hand.

"Well last week we found an interesting reading from the astrolgy chart." Started Hanako.

"The stars predicted when the twins Gemini call out to the maiden Virgo from the edge of the heavans a special visitor will appear and will become the first in an unexpected event." Finished Suzaki.

Chase was slightly confused "So is it true?" he asked

"Well there is no doubt that you are the visitor." Stated Mikuru, It was at this point that Konoka made sense of it. "Wait it already has come true Chase-chan practically came out of no where so that was strange." She turned to Chase. "Then the unexpected event was you enrolling in Mahora, and finally you Chase were first because you were enrolled in our all girl class."

"WHAT!?" The other club members were taken aback by this. "Wow now thats just crazy." Chase said in astonishment.

"Well seeing as you are our special visitor do you want your fortune told Chase-chan?" Konoka asked.

"Sounds fun so sure." Replied Chase as he was getting interested.

"Well as what method of reading would be most appropriate I suggest a palm reading, would you care to to the honors club Rep?" Mikuru asked.

"No problem now Chase-chan hold out your hand." Konoka instructed. Chase held out his hand and Konoka imeadiatly began tracing it with her finger. Chase turned a very slight shade of red as it kinda tickled.

Konoka closed her eyes and spoke "mmmmm, You lack confidance now but it will continue to grow as you make friends, In your near future I see you meeting with a familiar face and gaining an admirer, In the far future your true potential will be unleashed and you will come to terms with your true love." She realesed the grip on Chases hand. "That's all I could get."

Chase was feeling alot of emotions right now the most prominent being astonishment and embarassment. "Do you think it's true?" Konoka looked at him "I'm not sure, your in control of your own fate." She added "We just lke to do this for fun." She then noticed the time "Well I guess the club is over see you guys after spring break." She said as the other girls waved goodbye and left the room.

"Well Chase-chan we should get to the party pretty soon."

"Why" asked the ten year old.

"Because silly." She started whiping out a small mallet and gently knocking Chase on the noggin. "It wouldn't be a welcome Chase-kun party with out Chase."

"Ow eh-heh I guess your right." and the two of them headed out.

As they apprached the school fontain they came across a interesting sight.

Well a tense moment would be more accurate as It appeared Regulus sword drawn was facing of against a green haired individual who wore all white with a black trench coat and an unconcious Haruna lying slightly off to the side.

"Seriously dude I think your just messed up I mean come on if you really wanted to fight me you could have just approached me and not take someone I just met hostage." Regulus said to the stranger.

The stranger replied "So It was an err in my calculations I just couldn't stand by and observe anymore I need to see that you are the one."

"The who-what now?" asked a befuddled Regulus.

* * *

(Fic pauses) Before we delve any deeper into this bizzare event.

(Video Tape Rewinding SFX) Lets back up to an hour earlier and see what Regulus was up to

* * *

(Sponge-bob narrator) One hour earlier

Regulus finally reached the School librarys big oak doors. Now Regulus still a little paranoid from library island decided to check around for booby traps, After finding none he knocked on the door...No answer so he decided to take a peek inside.

"Hello is anybody in here?" He asked. Still no answer, he entered and was amazed by the mass amounts of books, Sure library island might have had more books but Regulus knew that he could read books from this library with out his life at stake.

He finally spoted some one organizing the shelves, The very shy hair always in face Nodoka. Regulus thought to himself 'Hey Isn't that the shaggy haired girl that always hangs aroud Shorty?' 'Well since she knows shaggy I'll just politly walk up to her ask where shorty is politly and badabing bada boom problem solved.' Too bad Regulus's luck just got flushed out of existance.

Regulus approached Nodoka but unfortunatly the Shy girl did'nt notice him. So the conversation went something like this.

"Hello." He said loudly

"Aiieeee." the blue haired girl practicaly jumped three feet in the air "Um who are you?"

"I'm Regulus y'know the blonde guy that went into library island with your teacher Negi."

Nodoka's mind proccesed this. But seeing as she was still under the impression that Regulus was a pervert got the wrong idea. "Wait why are y-you here?"

"Well." Regulus started to say as he approached her. Now Nodoka's discomfort of guys kicked in.

"Don't come any closer!" She blurted out in defense.

"Huh? well ok." Regulus took a few steps back "Listen I just wanted to ask you a favor." And yet again Nodoka got the wrong idea and tottaly freaked out and started running around.

"Ahhhhhh get away! I-I'm not ready!" she screamed. Regulus face vaulted and unfortunatly for him his temper got the better of him "I AM NOT A PERVERT!! It's just a misconception now hold still so I can explain my self!" Regulus shuted chaseing after her.

Inconveinently both Haruna and Yue entered the library after hearing the commotion to see Nodoka being chased by an angry Regulus. Yue spoke out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BLONDIE!!" Nodoka imeadiatly ducked behind the saftey of her friends

Regulus stopped after hearing Yue "Ah shorty good timing I was trying to ask your friend over there to help me..." But he was cut off. "Fullfil your 15 year old desires?" Yue finished for him.

Regulus smacked his head to the wall "NO seriously what is Shaggy's problem I try to ask her where to find you and she freaks out." At that remark Yue had enough "JERK!" She shouted slpping Regulus across the face. "Come on Nodoka lets go get ready for Chase's party." The two left leaving an intriuged Haruna behind.

"OW F(Explitive deleted) That hurt."

"Wow I don't know weather to be upset at you or impressed." stated Haruna.

"Why impressed?" asked Regulus, Haruna continued with a glint in her eyes "Well the way I see it your the aggessive type who always tries to get what he wants and that would be a peice of our little book store!" She said accusingly.

Regulus's Nose bled a little as a nasty image crashed through his mind, He Shouted "NO IF I GOT WHAT I REALLY WANTED YOU ALL WOULD STOP ACCUSING ME OF BEING A PERVERT!!"

Haruna was confused but started to make sense of it "You mean your not a pervert."

To this a slightly calmer Regulus replied "No Specs no I'm not I have just had a very long string of bad luck since I arrived." He continued "The only people here who really seem to get that fact are the WNBA star Kaede and Yellow Ku."

"Um sorry." Haruna sweat dropped "I tend to jump on rumors like this alot." "Its ok." Regulus replied.

Haruna changed gears "But that still doesn't excuse what you did to Nodoka."

"Yeah I know I probably scrred the poor girl for life with my temper y'know it's all starting to make sense now."

"It is?" asked Haurna in shock that there was a 15 year old blonde guy who was under standing what he had done wrong.

"Yeah" Regulus began explaining "It's quite obvious now that Shag-I maen Nodoka is slightly afraid of guys which didn't help when I surpised her, So when I was going to ask where Shorty was she got the wrong idea and that in turn set of my notoriously short temper when you guys walked in. Which there by in turn Shorty saw the scene and being slighlty over protective of Bookstore slaped me when I made that rude remark." "Did I get every thing Specs?"

Haruna was amazed "Wow deep down your actually a sensitve guy."

Regulus was back to his casuall self "Yeah I guess I just don't let too many people see that side of me." He changed gears "On anothor note I thing it's a good idea to hook up Bookstore with Negi."

"Wait how do you know about that?" Haruna asked confused, It was Regulus this time who had the glint in his eye "Heh I snuck a peek at your teachers class roster and saw that he wrote very cute next to her picture and the fact that she is totally calm around him."

"Wow so you then agree with me and Yue this is perfect." She turned to organizing the books "Well anyway I guess your not a pervert so I'll try to put out those rumors I have to finish this first before I can join you guys at the party."

"Thank you very much Specs." Regulus turned to leave Haruna called back "I already have a nickname It's Paru."

"Well Paru it is then." And Regulus left.

The green haired stranger was watching again "So that girl must be special to you ha I've found the right incentive." The figure lept from the tree he was standing on "Now let me make sure my Mundane reppeling sheild is working." He said while messing with a device that was attached to his coat. A little later he entered the library and approached Haruna.

Haruna first noticed the bizzare space age out fit the figure was wearing. "Um hello can I help you with something sir?"

The guy replied "Yeah I'm gonna have to have you take a little nap." He said as he snapped his fingers and immeidiatly Haruna blacked out.

* * *

Regulus was on his way to the dorms where the party was going to be held when he smelled something strange in the air. (Sniff) 'Rotting candy almonds?' His body suddenly tensed up as he quickly placed a hand on his sword handle. 'There is something dangerous approaching.' he thought he scanned the area and found nothing, but then he heard grunting.

"RRRGGGGhhh Man This girl is heavy ethier she needs to lose a few pounds or I need to hit the training feild when I get back."

"You can come on out I know your there." Regulus stated, He was greeted with strangly a sigh of relif as the green mop haired figure emerged struggling to carry an unconcious Haruna. "Whew thank goodness I found you now I don't have to carry this all over looking for you."

"Um yeah." Regulus sweat dropped "Why are you carrying Paru are ya some kind of pervert?" The figure face vaulted and crashed on the cobble stone, Regulus found this amuseing seeing as he was doing the accusing.

"Heh heh NO! I should introduce my self though." Green said while gently laying Haruna on the Grass of to the side. "I am Denebola and I have come from the future to fight you so for the proper incentive I have kidnapped the person closest to you."

At this point Regulus drew Esteledge from his scabbard. "Seriously dude I think your just messed up I mean come on if you really wanted to fight me you could have just approached me and not take someone I just met hostage."

Denebola just laughed "A mere err in my calculations but just observing you was boring so I have to fight you first hand to see if you are the one."

"The who-what now?" Said a befuddled Regulus. Before Denebola could answer he was Interruppted.

"Hey Regulus whats going on?" "Who is that Guy and why is Haruna lying unconcious?" Came the questions from a nervious Chase and Konoka.

Regulus looked up "Oh hey guys." Chase was very worried "Um should we get Negi cause this looks bad."

Regulus replied "Naw I can handle this jerk!"

"Whats going on?" asked Konoka. Regulus half explained half lied "Well I was on my way over to the party whaen I spotted this pervert carrying Paru and if I had not shown up..." He added bluntly "He might have had his way with her." Denebola fell over again

"OH MY!" the two said faces turning red Regulus snapped them back "Anywho could you two take Paru and make sure she's alright if she wants to know what happend tell her it exactly as I told you." He turned to chase "And Chase if Negi is wondering where I am tell him I'll be a little late.

"Hai." The two said as Konoka picked up Haruna adn they both ran off. Denebola had picked himself up his temper had finally snaped. "How dare you humiliate me like that I am an honerable gentleman Your going to pay for that." He said as a combat visor came over his eyes and he drew a Pole axe that had blades generated from beams.

"Well all I see is a stalker who with that outfit hit his head falling out of a Gundams cockpit ." Regulus retorted getting into a combat stance slipping into his instinct mode.

"Why you!" Denebola charged, "Feh bring it!" Regulus lept into action the two clashed Denebola brought his axe in a wide arc in order to trip up Regulus. He sensed it and evaded as he brought down his blade ,But Denebola countered it by twirling his Pole axe around to block it.

This pattern of attacking and blocking contiued for a while unti the two broke apart "Wow impressive you might actually be that Guy." Denebola commented. Regulus was confused "Alright I'll play your game what do ya want with me?" Denebola spoke as he rushed back in for another swing"Thats classified if I tell you I'll be busted by the OZ" "anti gravity servos activate" he wispered. "_aria vincentia areoulus reduxor_" Regulus activated his spell and charged at him "Dude I think youv'e been watching too many Gundam episodes." They clashed again and locked but Regulus had a trick up his sleeve "ShimeiRyuu Ougi Zantetsusen!" Regulus than began swinging his sword very rapidly generating shock waves to blow Denebola back.

"Urgh Denebola felt the impact of the shock waves he thought to himself 'Hmm thats right according my obsevation he relies on that sword so if I can disarm him victory will be mine.' He then spoke another command "Activate sattelite pods." Two small sattelight lasers came out of the back pack he was wearing. All Regulus could think at this moment was "WTF who the hell is this guy!?" as he charged twoward Denebola.

"Not so fast Regulus! Laser pods rapid fire!" Denebola floated slightly of the ground and dashed twords Regulus crouching for the laser cannons to fire.

"Shinmeiryuu Ougi SAMIDAREKIRI!" In a quick fluid motion Regulus deflected all of the laser blasts aimed at him. "I have you now!" Denebola declared as he threw his Axe straight at Regulus. Regulus jumped it but gave Denebola the opening.

"How in the heck are you floating are you a mage?" Regulus asked "Nope anti graviti boosters ya gotta love em" Denebola replied unleashing a barrage of Matrix esque kicks to Regulus with a final one disarming him. "Damn my sword!" Regulus tried to grab it but was sent flying back with a kick to the stomach. "Gaugh!" "Heh I know you can't win with out your blade Regulus Just give it up." Denebola said approaching Regulus.

Regulus stood up "Um dude flaw with that theroy of yours." Denebola stopped "What do you mean? Your combat style constantly relies on a sword to execute." Regulus burst out laughing "Ha Wow you are definently off cause Shimeiryuu also hanldes hand to hand combat."

"OH?"

"Yeah now get ready for an original Technique of mine." Regulus declared "Shinmeiryuu Ougi Tortoise strike." Regulus dashed up to to Denebola then suddenly stoped when he was less than half a foot from him. Denebola dropped his guard "Why did y-NNNNNRRGHHHH!!" with lightning fast relexes Regulus shot an upper cut at Denebola sending him flying.

"Now for my unarmed finisher!" Regulus jumped up after the accending Denebola and grabbed him by the collar. Dene bola was thinking 'Uh-oh not good.' "Shinmeiryuu kessen ougi!" He began spining rapidly downward still holding Denebola who was helpless to react "Ukigumo SPIRALING TIGER!!" the rotations became faster until Regulus realsed Denebola sending him hurtling to the ground."

CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!

Regulus landed gently beside him "Now ya feel like talkin." He approached the fallen mass and was shocked to see Robotic parts lying around Denebola Regulus flipped his over and saw that Denebola was actually a Robot. "Oh My Gosh your a robot?!" Denebola reactivated "Heh do ya really think I would use my real body for this?" "Besides a human could not make the jump without years of preperation."

"EERRRR?"

the machine continued "Ha though sending an obsevation Drone to fight you...Man I am in so much trouble with the Bao Zi."

"The Bao Zi What the heck is that." Denebola didn't answer intstead he self destructed Mega man ZX style, Regulus cleared the blow, when it was over there wasn't a trace of Denebola or even the fact that there had been a fight.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Regulus said out loud, but then another thing occured to him "Oh Yeah the Party as he activated his air reduction spell and dashed of to the dorms.

* * *

When he had arrived He saw the rest of the class there "Hey guys He flagged down Asuna and Konoka."

"Regulus-kun you made it." Konoka greeted him

"What the heck took you so long?" Asuna asked.

"Oh I had a little bit of buisness that needed to be taken care of." Regulus answered

Regulus then got a tap on his shoulder by Makie He turned around "Yeah whats up?"

"Um Regulus-kun is it true that you saved Haruna from a Stalker?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Huh? OH yeah thats why I was late getting here ha ha That Guy what a slime ball but he ran off and swore never to do it again." Regulus answered her he looked around and made eye contact with Paru she winked and gave him a thumbs up, And Regulus gave her one back 'Thanks Paru I owe you one.'

"Wow now that is cool Regulus-kun I'm sorry for mis judging you." Makie apologized "Meh no problem." Regulus reassured her.

He then turned around to be greeted by Yue and Nodoka "Uh guys" He started to apologize but Yue stopped him "Its alright we heard it all from Haruna and I feel like a fool for making that assumption on the train."

Regulus assured her "Don't feel bad Shorty I'm not to good in situations like that." He turned to Nodoka. "And Bookstore I'm really sorry for startling you and letting my temper get out of control. Please accept my apology."

"Um its okay I heard you were a friend of Negi-sensei so you can't be a bad person." Regulus just smiled "Thanks" and with that he went towards the star of the party Chase.

Chase was having fun eating a pork bun and talking with Akira and Konoka "Thank you for letting me visit the fortune telling club."

"Oh don't mention it Chase-chan your welcome any time." Replied Konoka.

Akira turned to Chase "So do you like the party Chase-kun." Chase replied "Yeah it's great thank you." Akira smiled when Regulus approched them "Hey Chase and um Akira-san right?" "Yes thats right." Akira answered.

"Um say have either of you guys seen Negi I asked Asuna but she hasn't seen him."

Chase and Akira were about to answer when they heard voices coming up the hill.

"Hey Let go of me I have to Change first!" Shouted Chisame dressed in a bunny costume being pulled by Negi.

"Come on Hasegawa-san every one is waiting." Negi urged on.

"Hey sensei whos that?" asked a curious Fumika.

Regulus decided to joke abit "Yeah Negi datin a play boy bunny you playa."

Chisame had had enough "Ok I'm here now sensei now give me back my glasses." She said as she snacched them from Negi tickling his nose with her hair.

'oh great hairs purfumed' "AAhh AHH"

Chisame paused, Regulus immeidiatly took cover while Chase looked away. All Asuna could think was 'UH-OH'

CHHHOOOOOO!! Negi's snezee decimated Chisames coustume reducing it to flower petals and leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Hey thats no bunny thats Chisame." the class realised "wow cool trick." Some of the others marvled.

Asuna whacked Negi on the head "Moron!" "Sorry Asuna-san" "Negi You did it again I thought you were going to work on that" Scolde chase.

Once chisame was fully clothed again she thought to herself 'I'll kill him some how some way I'll kill him.

* * *

**C.C.: So Much for balancing out your chapters.**

**Donkey:Yeah I couldn't help it I had a lot of stuff to write like I figured since nobody had touched on Konoka in the fortune telling club it would be fun to write about that.**

**Regulus: Well I'm glad you gave me a peice of the action finally though whats with the cowboy bebop opening theme**

**Donkey: Well I figured it was a catchy opening for Negima(No offense Happy Material and 1000 pecennt are awsome songs too just this ones catchier."**

**C.C.: Well now I will wrap this one up (Ahem) I would like to apologize for the authors lengthy chapter but any way send in the Reviews please and the Next Chapter will be up soon. (Now I want some pizza.)**


	8. episode 7 Welcome to Mario Kart!

**Gee I know I'm crazy shooting out another Episode but hey it's Labor day weekend can ya really blame me (-.-;)**

**WELL Now disclaimer: (Plays tape recording) DonkeyKong75m does not own Negima It is the right of Ken Akamatsu also C.C. And L belong to thier respective owners (I'm just borrowing them for an extended period of time.) All Oc's belong to Donkey. Any nintendo references also belong to their owners. That is all.**

**Now Playing at theatre's no where near you**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt's**

**A Retelling of Negima**

**Episode 7**

**Welcome to Mario Kart!-****The strolling brigade wants YOU!**

**(This ad was brought to you by Mahora walking club)**

**I think it's time we blow this scene get every one together...Ok 3.2.1 Cue opening theme: Tank!-Yoko Kenno**

* * *

After the party had calmed down and Chisame had been permenently scarred for life. With the sun setting the students then departed for the dorms with the exeption of Asuna,Konoka,Regulus,Chase and Negi.

"Whew that was a fun party." Chase exclaimed. "Yes it was Chase I'm sorry I couldn't hang around to catch up." Apologized Negi

Regulus let out a huge sigh of relief "Whoo! well I'm glad That that whole pervert mess is behind us." He added "So whats next?"

"Well Me and Konoka were going back to the dorms." Asuna said.

"I'm supposed to meet my new roomates." said Chase he then added "Um Negi if it's not to much trouble would you come with me I kinda nervous." Negi replied "Sure Chase."

"Well I'm gonna go back up to my cabin and catch some well earned Z's" Said Regulus. "Oh Chase before you meet your roomates you should probably grab you stuff from my cabin."

Then The lightning bolt of great ideas struck Negi. "Hey Chase I had an idea Why don't the two of us look around the accademy tomorrow."

"Hey that sounds great but what if we get lost." Pointed out Chase.

Negi quickly had a solution "Well if it isn't to much trouble Asuna, Konoka would you be our guides."

The two girls agreed to it when Regulus cut in "Yo count me in so I don't get lost again."

"Of course Regulus." Negi replied happily

"Well then I'll see you guys tomorrow." Regulus said, He paused for a moment as if he wanted to say something else. "Regulus is something on your mind?" Asked Negi

Regulus snapped out of it "Naw It's nothin I'll see you tomorrow." Regulus said as he departed. He thought to him self 'I should probably tell Negi about Denebola' he then thought otherwise 'But the dude came for me so its my problem I just hope there aren't any other wack jobs that plan to jump me.' He continued marching up the path to his cabin Chase and Negi followed so they could pick up Chases overnight gear.

* * *

When the remaining four reached the dorms Asuna and Konoka broke off back to thier dorms whil Negi and Chase headed a few doors in the oposite direction until they came to room. 663. Chase started to break into a nervious sweat.

(Ulp!) "I-I'm not so sure I should do this!" Chase started to back down. Negi calmed him down "It will be fine Chase."

"I just hope it's nobody crazy!" Chase stated.

"Just calm down Chase I will do the talking if it will make you feel better."

Chase relaxed a little but was still tense "o-ok."

Negi Knocked on the door "Coming" came a voice from the other side. The door opened and revaealed none other than the infamous Yuna akashi clad in sky blue pajamas She was surprised to see the two boys.

"Negi-sensei,Chase-kun what brings you two here?" Before Negi could answer she threw in "Is Asuna treating you that badly that you wanted to sleep with us?" She said with a michevious smile.

Negi and Chase became paralyzed thinking of how wrong Yuna's remark sounded. Negi was trying his hardest for words, when thankfully the two were saved.

"Yuna you really should stop joking around with people." Came a voice as another girl in red pajamas approached it turned out to be Akira. "Akira-san!" Chase said brightening up. "Hello Chase-san and Negi-sensei is there something you need?" the tall girl asked, Thankfully Negi regained his composure.

"Oh yes well as it would turn out Chase is going to be rooming with you two while he is here at the acadamy."

"I am?" Chase said he then looked at his rooming assignment and realized that the Akira that helped him and Akira Okochi were the same person. (A.N. In other words DUH!)

Akira replied "Actually the Head master informed us of getting a new roomate I just wasn't expecting it to be Chase-san."

"Um is it ok?" Chase asked shyly, Akira noticed this "Of course it's fine is it alright with you Yuna?" She turned to the black haired side ponytail girl.

Yuna replied "Definently! Now if you will excuse me." She said as she went to the bathroom and shut the door, Akira was about to speak up when there came shouts of victory from the bathroom "YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! HA MAKIE IN YOUR FACE!! GUESS WHAT CHASE-KUN IS STAYING WITH US YOU OWE ME 30 LUNCH TICKETS GIRL!" the three sweat dropped Akira spoke up "Um please excuse Yuna she can get a little over excited." She continued "Well Chase we have a futon set aside for you by the couch once Yuna is (Ahem) done declaring victory in the bathroom you can set your stuff in there."

"Ok." Chase replied. "Is there any thing else you need Chase?" asked Negi. Chase replied with more confidence than he had shown "No I think I'm good thank you Negi." Negi nodded in approval "Good then I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning." "Alright." Chase waved goodbye to Negi.

"So are you going some where tomorrow." Asked Akira. Chase replied setting his things out "Yeah Negi and I were going to go tour the acadamy tomorrow along with Regulus, Asuna and Konoka." Akria smiled "Well we both have club practice in the morning so maybe we'll run into each other."

"Club practice?" Asked a curious Chase.

Akria answered him "Yes I'm on the swimming team." "And I'm on the basketball team." answered Yuna now exiting the bathroom. "Wow sports huh its so nice to see girls trying so hard." Chase commented. "Wow you sound like an old man Chase-kun." Yuna joked

"Hey I'm not old I'm only ten years old." Replied Chase annoyed. Yuna playfully grabed his cheek "Yes I know and your so dang cute to boot." "Yuna please!" Akria spoke up Yuna stopped and regained some composure. "Any way my name is Student numbah 2 Yuna Akashi!" She grined. She then added in a seductive manor "Do you want to sleep with me tonight Chase-kun."

Chase turned so red it made chili peppers look tame "WHAT!? B-B-b-but thats I...I.. mean we can't I uh." Thankfully Akria steped in again. "Yuna stop teasing the poor boy he's nervous enough as is." Yuna finally backed down "Oh alright I'll stop...for now." The mischevious girl climbed up to the top bunk and imeadiatly conked out. Akira turned to Chase "I'm sorry what she means is your more than welcome to stay with us."

Chase snapped out of it "Um yeah thanks." He replied looking over his things, He noticed he had every thing with him except one thing. Chase froze as he thought to him self 'Oh no where's Excalibur? aw man I must have left it at Regulus's place.' "Is something wrong Chase?" asked a concerned Akira. Chase quickly covered "No every things fine I thought I lost some thing but it's all here." Akira smiled "Well good night Chase it's nice to see you are more relaxed now." "Thank you Goodnight Akira-san." Replied Chase as he went to the bathroom to change. Akira stayed up to make sure Chase was settling in. When she saw the boy reemerge form the bathroom in his pajamas. (There was nothing to special about the green garment except a certain mark of hyrule on the shirt pocket.) Akira then proceeded to her bottom bunk and went to sleep.

Chase climbed into the futon and was pondering 'Well it isn't to bad if Excalibur is still at Regulus's it should be fine' he thought as he drifted off.

* * *

Sponge bob narrator:Mean while

"Ok mission accomplished now I can kick back and relax the rest of the month." Regulus said with joy as he was rigging his N64 to the television in his cabin.

"The first thing on my new list is kick back and play some StarFox 64." He said out loud. After a few hours and another successful all medal run (A.N. If you played the game you will know what I am talking about) Regulus was officially spent.

"(Yawn) Alright time for the sack." Regulus said as he proceeded over to the bed he stubbed his toe on something hard wraped in cloth.

"Ow! sweet mother Brain!!" He looked down to see what object dared have the nerve to injure him for it's judgement day had come. "Huh?" On closer examination it turned out to be Chase's Excalibur. "Stupid kid you left Excalibur here." He thought for a second "Aw the hell with it I'll give it back tomorrow." he said as he climbed into bed. but instead of going back to sleep he kept eyeing the blade. He thought again 'Aw the hell with it I will never get another chance like this again.' as he jumped out of bed and removed the blades cloth and took it up.

He swung it a few times practiced a few thrusts an whatnot then when he got bored he rewraped the blade and set it up in the closet and went to sleep. Though through the Night Regulus could of sworn he smelled magic as he had strange Monty Python themed dreams.

* * *

Next morning:

Negi and Chase met each other at the dorms and headed of to the accademy by train.

Chase turned to Negi and spoke up "Was it a good idea to go on ahead without Asuna and Konoka?"

"Well I didn't want to disturb them so we could just explore on our own until they arrive." Answered Negi. He then asked "Well what about Yuna-san and Akira-san?"

"Well by the time I'd woke up they had left for club practice." Chase added "But I'm pretty sure we'll meet them on our tour."

The train stopped and the two boy's dembarked Negi decided to change the topic "So how did you wind up with Excalibur?"

Chase explained "Well it started as some of my classmates and I as a prank wanted to touch the blade." "so we went to the grand hall when no one was around one of my class mates dared me to try to pull the blade from its stone." "So thinking I wouldn't yank it out decided to pull on it and...well you know the rest."

"Wow so you left the next day?" Negi asked "Yeah." Chase replied "But not before Nekene-san, Anya-chan and Head master dullard saw me off."

Negi's eyes grew wide at the mention of his sister and Anya "Oni-chan and Anya-chan saw you off what did they say!?"

Chase replied happily "Well when they found out that I was headed to Mahora Nekene-chan almost fainted but wanted me to check up on you." Negi laughed a little "Of course Oni-chan would do that what about Anya." Chase replied "Anya gave me specific intructions and a message."

"Which was?" Negi was curious.

"Make sure that shrimp of a space cadet doesn't screw up and tell him to write once in a while." "And her message was I will always be better than you! The fortune telling buisness is booming, beats being a lame teacher." Chase said all of that while doing his best Anya impression.

Negi and Chase looked at each other then burst out laughing "Ha Ha Ha yeah that was definetly Anya-chan but you might want to work on that impression." Negi said between giggles "Ha ha Yeah I know that was bad."

Just then an announcement came over the P.A. "LOST CHILD ANNOUNCEMENT NEGI SPRINGFEILD OF THE JUNIOR HIGH ENGLISH DIVISION AND CHASE LLENDAR OF CLASS 2-A PLEASE REPORT TO THE OBSEVITORY YOUR GUARDIANS ARE WAITING FOR YOU." (click)

Negi and Chase face vaulted as every one around them stated laughing "We're not lost children Negi shouted as the two of them dashed to the observation deck.

* * *

The two boys arrived to see Asuna and Regulus doubled over with laughter Konoka was standing there along with them.

"That wasn't funny guys!" Chase shouted. The blonde and the redhead composed them selfs "Not to you maybe." Asuna said trying to hide her smile of satisfaction "I Thought it was hilarious." Regulus spoke up not even bothering to hide it.

"All will be forgiven...well not really." Asuna said micheviously "But seriously check this out." Asuna pointed over the railing.

The five approached the railing and immeadiatly Negi and Chase were amazed to the sight that greeted them. The entire distincly european acadamy city of mahora expanded before their eyes "Wow its amazing." Exclaimed Negi. "The shopping district is distictly european so the accademy was built to match that style." Asuna explained. "Wow I feel like I'm back in England." Chase spoke up "Yeah Konoka and Asuna showed me this already before we had to track you guys down." Regulus spoke up.

Konokas cell phone went off she looked at it then spoke "I got a message from my grandpa he has a job for Asuna, Reguls and me."

"Huh!?" came a disgruntled Asuna. "Whaaaat what does your old man need me for I was looking forward to a day off Konoka." Regulus complained.

Konoka replied "I don't know he just wants us to come to the office." Regulus sighed in defeat "Feh fine but what about you two?" He directed his attention to the pair of ten year olds. Negi spoke up don't worry about us we'll be fine on our own." "Are you sure?" asked Konoka. the brunettes question was answered when the two Narutaki twins came running up the path.

"Ah the Narutaki's." Negi greeted "Hey I sit next to one of you can't remember which." Chase addmitted. "It's Okay Chase kun It's always hard to tell us apart." said the louder Fukka who had her hair done in ponytails. "I'm Fumika you sit next to my sister Fukka." stated the quieter Fumika who had her hair done in buns."

"If it's a tour of the accadamy you want then just leave it to the Mahora strolling brigade." Exclaimed Fukka. "Well there ya go problem solved." Regulus stated blandly. "Hey are you coming Blondie?" shouted Asuna. Regulus replied "Yeah yeah I'm comming don't you start calling me blondie as well Asuna." the three teens disapeared out of sight.

Negi was interested at what the twins just said "Well the strolling club huh well I would guess that would include..." He paused for a second "Er..well strolling of course." he said realizing the obvious but Fukka stopped him "Oh no sensei strolling is a very tough sport." "It is?" Chase asked surprised. Fukka continued "Yeah there are whole tournaments and a death hike across the Sahara desert reserved only for the elite." "Whoa!" Both boys were shocked Chase was the first to speak up "Wow that sounds cool huh Negi a death hike across the Sahara." He turned to look at Negi who had paled at the thought "Um Negi?" Fukka immeadiatly stopped joking after she realised that Chase was serious."Um we were just joking guys this is really all we do." "Aw really no death hikes?" said a dissapointed Chase "Whew thank goodness." Negi said snapping back.

The group of four countiued on the tour with Fukka and Fumika explaining about the various athletic clubs when they reached the first of there stops the Mahora jr. high gym where the girls basket ball team. Yuna practicing some free throws. When she noticed the quad "Hey Chase-kun, Negi-sensei what brings you guys down here?" Chase answered "Well we are on a tour of the Acadamy with the Narutaki's." Yuna grinned mischeiviously "Are you sure cause it looks like a double date where I'm standing." Chase paled and immeadiatly shot backward up against the wall. "Oh come on I'm only joking." Yuna responded. Chase came back. "So Basketball club huh?" asked Negi intruiged but before Yuna could answer Fukka cut in "Yeah there are several clubs rythmic gymnastics,cheer leading ,swimming to be honest the Basket ball club is pretty weak."

"HEY!" Shouted an offended Yuna at the reatreating group. As they made made their way to the Next area the Narutakis mainly Fukka decided it would be funny to lead the boys on a detour of the locker room leading them in saying it was a short cut to the pool their next destination. "Sister you just didn't!" scoldeded Fumika. "SSHHHH!!" hissed Fukka "Just wait and listen sister." There was scilence shortly followed by screaming, followed by a group "I'M SORRY!!",Shortly followed by the ever popular "Awww Kawwaii!", Followed by what sounded like rabid fan girl screams as both Negi and Chase slightly discheveled bolted form the locker room slamming the door behind them gasping for breath. "Man Now I know what Regulus felt like on library island." Negi said with new found respect for the blonde, Chase however was upset "That wasn't funny you said thet was the way to the pool."

"Well technicly the girls locker room does connect with the pool." Fukka stated matter of factly. The two boys face palmed as thier rather fan-servicey tour continued to the pool "Well this is the indoor pool." Fumika explained. Chase noticed Akira standing by the pool side so he waved her down "Hey Akira-san!" Akria turned around "Oh Chase-san,Negi-sensei." She waved them down the other swimmers imeadiatly flocked aroud them with Negi and Chase both turning red. 'Boy Uh these are really modest swim suits and tight' Negi thought. Fuka just looked on enjoying her diobolical plan she wispered to Fumika "Heh they're so nervous the don't know which way to look."

As they continued onward with the the tour The boys had another fan girl instance with the cheerleaders after that was over Fukka asked the question that broke the camals back "So Negi-sensei, Chase-kun is all this sexiness making you two nervoius? heh heh" Negi and Chase exploded "NO BUT YOUR DETERMINATION TO SHOW IT TO US DOES!" Negi blurted out followed by Chase "YEAH CAN WE VISIT SOMEPLACE WHERE GIRLS DON'T WANT TO MAUL US!" Fumika had an Idea as her stomach was growling. "I'm starving can we grab somthing for lunch." Fukka jumped on it "Yeah sounds like a good idea your treat of course Sensei?" Negi replied "Uh sure."

A while later the tour group had eaten their fill at one of Mahora's many restaraunts and was hiking in the woods "How much farther is this thing gonna be?" asked Chase almost out of breath. Fumika reassured him "It's only a little further."

They finally stopped at the base of the gigantic tree that was visible from all over Mahora. Negi's jaw hit the floor "Wow what is this?" Fukka was slightly annoyed. "Um sensei haven't you heard of the legend of Maredala on how she was reincarnated as a tree..." She was cut off by her sister "Of course they haven't sis they're Brittish."

after they climbed up to one of the world tree's branches Fukka spoke again "Y know there is a legend about this tree if you tell some one you have a crush on you like them it will come true." ' A crush huh' Chase thought to himself if he had any crushes Anya first came to mind Chase shuddered at the thought 'hmm maybe Nekene' Chase paled 'Of course Negi would want me dead before that' Negi was also pondering 'hmm Nodoka?' he blushed slightly then he thought about Asuna 'OH NO FREAKIN WAY!' Fukka had another crazy Idea "Hey Fumika want to see if the legend is true?" "Huh?" was all the two boy's could get out before Fukka kissed Chase on the cheek while Fumika Kissed Negi as the twins shouted out "WE LIKE CHASE-KUN AND NEGI-SENSEI!!"

* * *

Later that afternoon back at the dorms:

Chase and Negi had returned to the dorms faces still beat red from what happened earlier. the other three still had not come back Negi plopped down on the floor and imeadiatly started thumbing through the class roster. "What are you doing Negi." Chase asked. "I'm going to change what I wrote forget mature they are a couple of smart alecs." Negi answered. He then paled as he looked over the Narutaki's profiles "Something wrong?" Chase asked as he peered over Negi's shoulder. "OH MY GOSH! Negi you better rewrite that before sombody sees-"

Unfortunatly for the boy's the door to Asunas dorm opened and Asuna Konoka and Regulus who was carrying som boxes entered "We're back." Asuna announced. "Whew I hope that this was the only load. Konoka does your old man think I'm just a pack mule now that my job is done?" Asked an exausted Regulus. Konoka turned to the blonde and replied "No he's not I guess he just didn't want two girls to do all that lifting." Regulus rethorted "Well as much as I would like to debate the issue my code of chivalry would go agaist my argument."

"Whats the matter you two any redder and you would be sun burned?" asked a curious Asuna directing the other two teens attention to the ten year olds trying to hide the class roster. Unfortunatly for the boy's things were about to get worse as Regulus grabbed the roster "Lemme see." He looked at it "THE HELL?" "What?" Regulus handed Asuna the roster. The girls looked over it "OH MY!" What was written on the Narutaki's profiles: On Fukka's picture read Chase is surprisingly skilled, On Fumika's Sensei is very adult like with intamite matters. Both entry's had a little heart at the end of them.

Asuna was appauled "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?" she shouted. Regulus was at breaking point "Chase, Negi you have five seconds to explain yourself before I break into a homicidal rage." "Well we - er I-but then they?" was all the two could muster up in the ways of actual words. The twins were listening in on the humorus conversation taking place outside. Fukka chuckled "Heh thats what you two get calling us children." Fumika wanted to listen in "Sis what did you write about me?"

"SHH Fumika this is where the fireworks start." Fukka spoke fully expecting Regulus to explode in another infamous fit of rage, But nothing came instead they heard the doorknob turning and with genin ninja reflexes bolted to the side to avoid detection. "Your not angry Regulus?" came Chase's voice Regulus stepped out "Naw I'm smarter than that I'm pretty sure you two were set up by some childish prank." Regulus put emphisis on the last words of his sentance fully aware of the twins presense. "EE-" Fumika's statled scream was supressed by her sister as Fukka thought how Regulus caught on to their presense. Regulus spoke so only the twins could hear "You know you two are gonna have to try harder than that if you want to out smart me." The twins paled realising that their ninja skills had failed them.

the blonde looked up to hear the sound of rain hitting the sky lights "Tut-Tut looks like rain Kuwabara Kuwabara." He got Chases attention "Yo Chase the head master called us this morning to tell us that your things arrived from your old school." "Oh really." came Chases reply.

Regulus continued "Yeah you want to point me in the direction of your new lodgings so we can move you in." Negi spoke up "Do you need me to help Chase?" Chase replied "No I think we can manage thank you for today we really sure got caught up." Negi answered "Well thank you that was fun even if the Narutaki's decided to give us the perverted version." He said this completly un aware that Asuna was still in the room with them "WHAT!?"

"Well I think we should be off now come on Chase." Regulus said hurriedly as he grabbed the boxes and Chase followed him out.

As the two were going down the hall Chase wondered "I hope Negi is going to be okay we kinda left him hanging." Regulus reasured him "Yeah but the kid has been teaching a month so he can handle it." Regulus then added "By the way Chase I brought Excalibur with me its in the box with all the gundam action figures."

"Hey thats my stuff!" Chase said defensivly as the two reached Yuna and Akira's room which now had a peice of paper taped on to the nameplate that read Chase-kun.

before Chase knocked Akira dressed in her uniform opened the door "Hello Chase your done already?" "Yeah It felt akward at the pool though." Chase replied. "No worries Chase-san." She then looked up at Regulus and sweat dropped "I'm sorry I know you were at the party but I still don't know your name." Regulus shrugged "Its no prob I'm bad with names my self anywho the names Regulus Gainsbrough." He continued "Chase's things from his old dorm room came today so I'm here to help him move in." "Well thank you Akira replied." Regulus was positivly leaping with joy cause his luck had finally turned around, He did not show it outwardly and instad just said casually "Meh I do what I can."

Chase noticed Yuna wasn't there "Um Akira-san where is Yuna-san?"

"Getting groceries." Came Yuna's voice behind the two males making Chase jump she was also in he uniform. The girl then looked at the sky "It's raining out so I had to make a run for it."

"Oh" Regulus realised he then turned to the three "Well sorry Chase It looks like I have to drop the stuff and run but I have a hike to get to my cabin." Are you sure? It's coming down hard." Yuna said. Regulus was persistant "Feh a little rain never hurt any one." He turned to leave when there came a loud flash of lightning followed by a crash of thunder. "AWWWW CRAP." Regulus said with defeat. "Would you like to stay with us until the rain subsides." Asked Akira politly.

"Yeah...Beats trying to out run lightning." Regulus said as he followed the other three in.

the dorm room was pretty good sized as Regulus walked in making sure to remove his shoes at the door step. Yuna spoke up "well its raining who wants to play some Mario Kart." Regulus shot upright when he heard the two words "You guys have Mario Kart?" Yuna answered "Yeah me and Akira play all the time on rainy days like this." She then turned to Akira "So ya up for it?" "No sorry I'm gonna help Chase unpack." Akira replied "Phooey." Yuna pouted. "Hey count me in!" Regulus spoke up.

"You play?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah I have an N64 at my place I should warn you though I've only lost to one person." He said picking up the controler

"Oh really well then I will be the second person to beat you." Yuna threw down grabbing her controler and flicking on the system

"Is that a challange?" Regulus spoke sliping into instinct mode which he also used for gaming hardcore as mario announced "Welcome to Mario Kart!"

The two went to the main menu Yuna selected vs and asked Regulus what cc they should play at

"If we're playing for keeps than it's gotta be 150 all the way." Regulus answered. Yuna smirked "Good I was hoping you'd say that. they arrived at the Character select. "Hows best 2 out of three races sound?" Yuna asked again Regulus replied full of confidense "Sure thats how I always play out side of the gran prix." Regulus selected his number one racer Peach "Your picking Peach? Your joking." Yuna commented as she selected Bowser. "I could say the same for you selecting the bulkiest racer of them all." Regulus countered. "Besides Peach has the best acceleration." The two players came to the course select screen Yuna spoke "Since your the guest you pick first." "Ok fine." Regulus selected Koopa troopa beach

Peach and bowser took their positions lakitu counted down 3.2.1. GO and they were of the first lap consisted of Peach trying to play catch up with the slightly faster Bowser "Heh You should know that Bowser may be heavy but he is the fastest." Yuna commented as the racers entered the second lap Peach hit an item box obtaining a red Koopa shell. "Yeah I knew that I also know that he takes forever to speed up." Regulus declared Knocking Bowser down as Peach took the lead into the final lap. "OH your gonna pay for that!" Yuna glared at Regulus. Regulus just grined "Not once I seal my victory." they approached the first ramp when Regulus vered of th the right Yuna was wondering if Regulus was just throwing the race "You know there no track in that direction." Regulus countered "Oh is there?" as Peach was riding along a submereged sand bridge covered in crabs. Efectivly cutting away 1/3rd of the course Regulus sailed smoothly to victory. "Booya!" Yuna was in disbelief "No way I didn't know about that route!" (A.N. Seriously every one I've played on this track didn't have a clue about this great shortcut)

"Ok I'll pick the next one how about Wario stadium." Yuna suggested a bit ticked off "Ooooh thats a fun one." The race started. once the two racers reached the first set of dirt hills. Yuna imeadiatly verred Bowser over to the wall and jumped over it cutting off half of the course (A.N very difficult to pull off) Regulus's stared at the screen Bugeyed now it was his turn to be in disbelief "THE HELL? YOU CAN DO THAT!?" Yuna just gave her trademarked smirk as she won the race with absolutly no effort.

Regulus snapped back as Chase and Akira were now watching from behind the couch "Aight scores tied now what course do you wanna end this on?" Yuna spoke with out a second thought "Toads turn pike no shortcuts with a bit of a risk hows that?" Regulus sneered "Heh I thought you'd never ask." Peach and Bowser were at the starting line Lakitu counted down 3.2.1 GO and the racers were off knocking each other with item weaving in and out of traffic it was a no holds bar kind of race. "Oh I'm sorry." Regulus said with sarcasam as Peach slamed bowser with a fake block. this was quickly followed by Bowser shooting Peach with an unguided Koopa shell as Yuna replied "OOOPS!" this process countiued up until the the last lap When Bowser met with misfoutune as he collided with a Semi. Regulus Cheered "Yes victory is mine!" Yuna however ran into an item block earlier that contained the mother of all Mario Kart items the Spiny shell. She launched it in an instant Regulus's dreams of victory were dashed as Peach flew into the air from the collision. "NO NO NO No NOOO! That was not cool Yuna." Regulus Shouted in deafeat as Bowser sailed past Peach crossing the finish line. "Oh what was that the sound of sombady getting Owned?" Yuna bathed in her victory.

Regulus cooled Down "Well I guess the loss is mine you are a formidable opponent Yuna-san." He shook her hand as he looked out side to see the rain had stopped but it was starting to get dark. "Guess I should get back before it's pitch black out." He turned to leave Chase called after him "Thanks for helping me with my things." Yuna also called out "Heh You're pretty good too we shoud race again." "Your welcome Chase. Yeah Yuna-san but Next time I won't be losing!" Regulus hollerd back as he exited the building.

"Yuna Akashi." Regulus voiced his thoughts out loud "Aside from Onii-san you really are the second person to beat me in mario Kart." His thoughts then turned to his older brother "Heh Onii-san I wonder what your up to right now." "Heh probably training with Master I guess." He mused as he hiked back to his cabin.

* * *

**On board the EggCarrier**

**L: Holy Crap that was long!**

**Regulus: Yeah I swear If it's somthing to do with either Mechs or Nintendo games you write forever**

**Donkey:Well chill Guys can you really blame me.**

**C.C.:(Nibling on pizza) Whats even more crazy is you writing out another chapter after you already sent one out.**

**Dr. Eggman: Not to mention that this one is the longest one so far.**

**Donkey:Again can ya blame me besides it's Labor day weekend the people deserve a treat.**

**Chase: Well any way I'm glad I am completly setlled in finaly.**

**Donkey: Yeah thats part of the reason this chapter was long as well.**

**Dr. Eggman: Any way I the glorious Dr Eggman shall do the Final word DonkeyKong 75m would like to know your thoughts on todays episode so if you be so kind as to submit your reviews and your unwaivering allegence to him it would be appreciated.**

**Chase: We want to get reveiwers Eggman not scare them of.**

**Dr. Eggman: You brat you should learn some manners.**

**Donkey: Alright Guys break it up (To audiance) Just ignore the egghead I don't need your allegence just the reviews so keep em coming. (To the crew) Now who wants to end today with pizza and Mario Kart.**


	9. episode 8 Zaki san and Aniki

**Onboard the eggcarrier**

**Donkey enters**

**Regulus: where the hell have you been this fic has been picking up dust**

**Donkey: Iv'e been busy with other things like volunteering to be GunslingerAlchemist's Co-writer for viva la negima,Kirby super star ultra and the new season of Hero's**

**Chase: Whoa really!**

**Donkey: ya rly**

**Regulus: but its so boing up here without the fic going**

**Donkey: for your little episode at Guns place you are gonna have to stay here in confinement!**

**Tsuroko ayoma (from love hina): speaking of which it's time for your traning on the deck**

**Regulus:(sigh) yes master**

**Donkey: Before you two go Regulus since your so eager to get the fic moving you can do the disclaimer.**

**Regulus: Fine-fine**

**s'CO eht era snwo yeknoD taht sgniht ylno eht ytreporp s'ustamakA neK sti amigeN nwo ton seod m57gnoKyeknoD**

**Donkey: The hell was that?**

**Regulus:I said it backwards**

**Donkey:(face palms) fine just cue the opening sequence Chase.**

**Chase: Will do!**

* * *

**A not so long time a go in a School far far away**

**(star wars theme)**

**A Retelling of Negima**

**Episode 8**

**Yesterdays enemy is tomorrow's nemisis...But what if Yesterdays Nemisis is todays ene...Wait Huh!?**

**It is a time of unrest in the Galax-**

**(Film skipping and melting sound effects)**

**Everyone on the eggcarrier: (Monty Python style) GET ON WITH IT!!**

**Donkey: Alright! Alright!**

**Cue opening track: Tank!-Yoko Kenno.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly over mahora and Regulus was lying on the roof of the dormitories just kicking back. The late afternoon was so lazy even the clouds were drowsy it seemed.

"Man what a crazy spring break it's been." He mused to himself. "Gosh spring break at Mahora might just be crazier than MTV's spring break...Heh I can only imagine what would happen if the two were to combine..." His thoughts began to wander...

"HI I'm Takamichi Takahata and welcome to MTV's spring break Mahora!!" Takamichi was clad in probably the most gaudy hawiian look ever the crowd cheered and several bikini clad versions of every one Regulus had met started to dance around and Asuna began to fla-

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!! Bad image!" Regulus shuddered in disgust as he regained control of his thought pattern.

"Still It did almost get to that point the other day" Regulus began pondering as he recalled that morning...(cue flash back)

* * *

Regulus was going about his daily routine which would include catching up on some long overdue training form the wee hours in the morning

"Nine thousand nine hundread nintyeight."

"Nine thousand nine hundread Nintynine."

"ten thousand wheeeew!! thats enough."

Regulus thrust the large blade Estreledge into the earth and propped him self up against it to rest.

"Lets see have I done everything on my training to do list..."

He took out a small slip of paper and looked over it.

"okay I ran 100 laps around the school building-Check"

"Practiced tree jumping-check"

"Swing Estreledge ten thousand times with left and right hand seperately-Check"

"Focus Chi to hang upside down on trees?"

"Oh I guess I frogot to do this one.." Regulus said as he proceeded to walk up the tree and out on to a branch and flipped himself upside down.

Regulus continued to hold this position for a while when he spotted an all to familiar face and no it was not Yue, It was Setsuna.

She had come to practice her technique. she began by swinging yunagi and slicing the falling leaves from the tree that Regulus was in.

She was focused her minds eye working flawlessly nobody else around to bother her...or so she thought

Regulus had noticed that the shimeiryuu in training had not caught on to his presence...he couldn't resist anymore

"Huh whose there!" Sestuna stood alert as she heard rustling in the tree behind her but did not notice Regulus standing behind her.

"ZAKI-SAN!!"

"AHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!"

Setsuna jumped about 5 meters into the air when she landed she turned around to see Regulus laughing his head off.

She pointed Yunagi directly at him "Why are you laughing I couldn't sense you at all!"

Regulus took a breah and stated matter a factly "Well now if ya couldn't sense me Zaki-san then it means my training is paying off."

"Gainsbrough-san I thougt you said that you would not interefere with my trianing while you were visiting." She stressed the interfereing part.

Regulus countered "Well I think It's the opposite seeing as you are the one who interuppted my training."

"How so?" came the reply

Regulus explained "Well I was in that tree a good twenty minutes before you came along." He also threw in "But I under stand how you would think that seeing as you couldn't sense me."

A vein appered on Setsuna's fore head "Are you asking for a fight?" she said raising Yunagi.

"Well yeah seeing as you are the one asking Zaki-san." Regulus countered drawing Estreledge.

The two shinmeiryuu students stared each other down but before either of them made the first move they were interupted by the sound of their stomachs rumbling

Regulus smirked "Well it looks like your running on empty eh Zaki-san." Setsuna turned a bright shade of red from embarassment.

"How can you say that you are as well." She said accusingly but Regulus just shruged it off "Well anywho since I am hungry I am gonna head back up to my cabin and fix me some breakfast would ya like to come along."

Setsuna steped back for a moment and blurted out "What is that some lame attempt to hit on me." Regulus in a typical manner facevaulted "NOOOOOOOOOO! Geez I just try to do something nice and no matter what it's always misinterpreted as something perverted." He looked up to see Setsuna with an almost unoticible smirk on her face, Now it was Regulus's turn to get angry.

"Zaki-san you Baka you were just messing with me!" to this Setsuna replied "Well what can I say Gainsbrough-san I know you as well as you know me."

Before Regulus could think of a witty comeback his stomach interuppted him again

* * *

A short while later the two were at Regulus's cabin eating a rather large western style breakfast...rather it was Regulus doing the majority of the eating. All Setsuna was having was a bowl of rice with some vegtibles. The swordswoman looked on somewhat dissgusted at Regulus going homicidal on his breakfast.

"Do you always eat that much?" She asked

Regulus paused between bites and swallowed what in his mouth before speaking."Yeah I'm always starving after around of morning training so I gotta have a proper breakfast before I start off a day."

"But since you also study Shinmeiiryuu shouldn't you be having somthing similar to what I am having?" asked Setsuna

"Already have" came the reply. "Huh?" the warrior was now puzzled. Regulus clairified "I have my skimpy warriors meal before I train but by the time I'm done I have already burned it off so I gotta cook my real breakfast."

Setsuna didn't seem to approve "But you are a warrior and should be fasting." To which Regulus countered "Uh hello 15 year old guy here you can't expect me to just get by with something little."

After that verbal exchange they sat in scilence for a few minutes until Regulus decided to change topics "So you still havent spoke to her?" He asked Setsuna looked up "What are you talking about?" Setsuna was trying to avoid the topic. Regulus pressed forward "You know well what I'm talkin about, you and Konoka." Setsuna tensed up as Regulus continued "I mean aren't the two of you sposed to be friends?" Setsuna responded "Well what do you know I just feel better protecting her from the shadows."

"You mean stalking." Regulus slipped in bettween bites.

"Yes Stal-WAIT THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Setsuna was caught off guard momentarily but quickly regained her composere "I just feel Ojou-sama would be happeier if I was not around."

Regulus countered "So that big schpeil ya gave me four years ago about how you must become stronger and hone you skill so that you could protect your Ojou-sama, is pretty much amounting to nothing."

Now Setsuna's temper got the better of her. She stood up "Look what right do you have telling me how I should go about protecting Ojou-sama!"

Regulus also shot up his temper also starting to flare "Well I sure as hell have a right because you were the one that told me about the river incident."

Setsuna then started her way to the door and replied angrily "Well maybe it was a mistake to tell you!" she picked up Yunnagi and started to leave, but Regulus wasn't done yet. "Or maybe the river has absolutly nothing to do with this maybe it has to do with the other incident." She stopped and turned to face the blonde but could not find anyway to respond. "You know...your wings!"

Setsuna immeidiatly froze up she tried to find words to defend her self but her emotions had already gotten the better of her. A tear started to stream down her face and she ran out of Regulus's cabin as fast as she could slamming the door behind her. So Regulus wouldn't notice. She kept running until her eyes became too blurred by tears She collapsed down not making a sound so not to alert anyone to her presence while in her vulnerable state. She thought to her self 'How could you say that Regulus! Konoka could never hope to understand the pain I feel I just want her to be happy.' Aside from Konoka, Regulus was the only other person to know her true self and to make it worse he always knew how to break through that cold emotionless barrier she always could put up in the face of her class mates.

* * *

Unfortunatly for Setsuna Regulus had saw her before she stormed out of the cabin so he was thinking along the same lines 'Geez Zaki-san I didn't mean to upset you. but it was the truth.' 'Sure Konoka might not show it but I am 100 percent sure she misses you a lot' he continued his thoughts 'and to make things worse Konoka probably thinks it's something that she did wrong.'

His thoughts were interuppted by the Super mario 3 battle theme which meant he had a phone call.

"Hello...Hey Asuna Whats up?...Uh-huh yeah I know about that...You want me to what...no no thats fine I just don't think she will be to happy to see me is all...well I can't argue with that logic... What about Chase...Oh he's off doin his own thing?...well good for him it would probably be safer if he didn't come...alright count me in i'll meet you three by the train stop." He hung up as he steped out side his cabin fully prepared he thought to himself 'Man my past is bitin me left and right today first it's Zaki-san now Aniki.' as he headed out.

* * *

Now Ayaka or as she is more commanly known as iincho had had better mornings. the discontent on her face was clearly visible. 'Its bad enough that I have to be around that monkey during school but in my dreams as well.' She was taking a sip of some tea when her butler approached her. "My lady it would seem you have a visitor." She looked up. "Oh who now?" she asked annoyed. Her butler replied "Well a child came by claiming that he was your teacher." Ayaka paused for a second. "Shall I send him away miss?" Imeadiatly Ayaka bolted upright from her chair almost knocking over her faithful butler "A child teacher you mean Negi-sensei is visiting!" "Hyate tell him to wait for a second while I get ready!" She spoke as she pranced off. The Butler Hyate bowed "of course misstress." **(A.N. a thousand points to whoever got the reference in the last two sentances)**

Negi was walking along a path along joined with Asuna Konoka and Regulus who had a look of 'I really wish I wern't here right now.' As they approached Negi could not help but marvel in the size of the mansion.

"Whoa this is bigger than some off the buildings on campus." Regulus oh so casually threw in "Big? It freakin Windsor castle-at least that hasn't changed." He said the last part under his breath.

Ayaka bust out of the front door prancing down the pathway to meet Negi. She chimed out "Gooood morning Negi-" But suddenly face planted when she saw the two people that she least wanted to see. "Nice to see you too Aniki." Regulus stated sarcasticly. "Dressed kinda fancy to be rollin on the ground." Asuna remarked.

"WELL WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING HERE!" Ayaka shouted back. to which Regulus answered in the simpilest way possible "Uhhh Gaurdians." He pointed to himself Asuna and Konoka then pointed at Negi "Gaurding."

"Besides who knows what you would do to him when your alone." Asuna threw in to which ayaka countered "Well I would do this!" she spoke as she swung a kick at Asuna which Asuna countered with her own kick. Konoka Regulus and Negi mearly looked on and sweat dropped.

After the two combantants had finished sparring Ayaka decided to get to the point "So Negi sensei to what do I owe you the vist." Negi started to explain then noticed Asuna making a slashing motion across her throat "Well actually I just wanted to get to know the class Rep a little better." The answer made Ayaka almost swoon the blonde quickly recovered herself "Well Negi-sensei I am honered would you care to see my room?" "Wow Aniki is a fast worker I'll give her that." Regulus commented.

"So this is my room." Ayaka showed Negi. The ten year old simply marveled at it's size. The gaurdians on the other hand..."Wow nothings changed here Aniki the veiw still lookes awsome." Regulus commented "Its still the same since we were in prmaray school." Asuna stated. "Please feel free to visit any of the other rooms besides this one." Ayaka stated sarcasticly."

Ayaka turned her attention back to Negi "So I hear you like herbal tea?" she asked "Yes how did you know." "Well..." She started as her butler rolled in a tea cart loaded with every single tea imaginable. promptly running over Regulus. "I happen to be some what of a conosuer my self."

Asuna just sighed "Comon lets leave this baka and go for a swim." "Okay!" chimed in Konoka. Regulus stood up "Aw yeah I forgot Aniki had a pool here." "Hey wait for me!" Negi left. followed shortly by Ayaka.

A little while later every one was at the pool "Come on in Negi wanna race?" Asuna asked but Konoka countered "No way Asusna swims faster than a dolphin." To which Negi came back wittingly with "Thats because Asuna swims very porpisfully ha ha ha huh?" The boy quickly stopped when he noticed no one was laughing "Dude that was bad..." Came a reply from Regulus who was on the diving board he turned to Konoka and Asuna "Clear outta the way guys Kawabunga!!" He dove of the spring board and landed with a big splash. "Wow so much energy its like they were kids." Negi commented

"Yet compared to you Negi-sensei who is so mature even for only being ten years old." Ayaka complimented/flirted. She continued "Asuna and Konoka have been like that since primary school." Negi asked "So you were frinds back then?"

"Friends like hell we were mortal enemies!" Ayaka suddenly burst out. She continued ranting "Our intrests would clash and we would sabotage each other at sport events." Negi sweat dropped.

"Oh I'm sorry sensei." Ayaka quickly composeded her self. Negi turned his attention to a room filled with toys. "Iincho-san is that room your little brothers room its filled with toys?" the ten year old asked Ayaka quickly changed the touchy subject "That room is...vaccant now would you like some cookies?" she asked as her maid brought in a plate of cookies

"Oh boy would I ever I love cookies they remind me of the ones my sister used to make." Negi was happily eating the cookies wile Ayaka became lost in Negi's cutness...until she couldn't take it anymore She immediatly grabbed him and put him in a fan girl hold thus giving Negi a prompt introduction to Ayaka's endowments.

"Sensei." The blonde girl spoke seductively "I could be your Onii-chan if you want." Negi was beat red and not to mention embarassed but there was a more pressing matter to adress. "Well thats great Iincho but...breathing getting problimatic."

Thankfully this was remidied by Asuna giving Ayaka a drop kick to the face all while screaming "Get your slimy hands off him you Child molester!" Regulus and Konoka couldn't help but laugh at the child molester bit.

Ayaka was now pissed "Thats it Iv'e had it Asuna you always interfere with me." Regulus only added to the chaos "Yaeh Asuna Aniki can't help it if she's a pervert and likes to rub up against little-OOOMPH!!" Regulus's remark was cut off by Ayaka nailing him in the gut. "I'VE HAD IT YOU TWO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!" "Fine fine! come on Konoka we're leaving!" the two girls then departed. Regulus spoke "Alright alright I get it Aniki I'm gone!" He turned to the bewilderd Negi "Hey it's your call you can saty if you want." and with that Regulus departed

* * *

A short time later Regulus had joined Asuna amd Konoka on the path leading back to the academy Regulus was the first to speak "Well judging by Aniki's reaction I would say the mission is a success that was nice of you to do that." "Well It just seemed like the right thing to do but I'm more surprised that you know about Iincho." was Asuna's reply Konoka chimed in "Yeah cause you call her Aniki are you two related." Regulus's response came in the of of a "AW HELL NO!" to which the next question was "Then how do you know her?"

"Well I suppose it's only fair that you guys know." Regulus began explaining "Well first off me and Ayaka are not related (thank god) I simply call her Aniki as in Boss bacause I lived with the Yukihiro family for six months." the two girls just listened intently. Regulus continued "Well as it would turn out my folks were good friends with the Yukihiro's (Tho I'm not sure why) but it turned out to be a good thing when I passed out from hunger while traveling a year back." (AN:While Aniki is an informal way to refer to a sibling it is also a term used for a Yakuza gang boss which is more fitting Regulus's character)

"So hold on a sec If you were with Iincho then why haven't I heard of you?" Asuna raised a question. "Well thats because like I said I was only there for six months and didn't attend Mahora tho when Aniki came home she would always be complaining abut this Red head with bells in her hair." He looked at Asuna "I'm just taking a wild stab here but I'm asuming thats you?"

"Guilty as charged." She replied "So why do you call her Aniki?" Konoka asked.

"Cause I waited on her hand and foot!" Regulus replied.

"Typical of Iincho to make you her servant." Asuna commented

"No I did it of my own free will." Regulus stated this was followed by a HUH! from both girls.

Regulus got a mischevious grin on his face "Well I did those things so I would have an excuse to raise hell at the Yukihiro house...Cause you can't really kick sombody out if they are willing to serve you with out question."

Asuna understood "Well I can't argue with that." Regulus smirked "Well even though we didn't know each other I guess we made quite a team you would give Aniki hell at school and I would give her hell at home." He then Gave Asuna a high five "Heh and ya know any enemy of Aniki is a friend of mine."

"Well thanks for the compliment." Asuna replied. "Now that I'm thinking about it Iincho did seem a bit more irritable at the begining of last year." Konoka commented. Regulus mearly replied "Yep that was me."

"So then why did you leave?" Asuna asked. Regulus answered "Well next thing I know when the summer starts I get picked up by my big brother and next thing I know I'm riding on giant airships and fighting robots over the skies of an island kingdom in the south pacific."

"No way your just pulling our legs! Regulus-kun."

"Your right I was." came the blondes reply (AN:he actually isn't kidding and you will get 500 points and a cookie if you can guess what he's refering to)

The three then proceeded back to the dorms Regulus said goodbye and then headed back up to his cabin on the way he passed Setusuna neither of them said a word to each other Regulus however was relived because Setsuna being emotionless meant that she had gotten over his off comment that morning.

* * *

Present day

Regulus stood up "Well enough of enjoying the sunset I gotta pack my things since I leave the day after tomorow." he continued his thoughts 'It is nice of Asuna and Negi to let me crash at their place for tomorrow night.'

And on that note Regulus jumped off the dorms and stuck the landing and headed off.

**Donkey: First of all I would like to apologize a month long Hiatus is not a good thing but any way I hope you enjoy this episode.**

**C.C.:Well at least you apologized for it**

**Chase: Hey somethings on the scope**

**DR. Eggman: This isn't good**

**Donkey:What let me see. (looks at radar) Eggman bring it on screen**

**L: An imperial star destroyer? It's decending into the atmosphere.**

**Donkey: Wait it's coordinates It's heading towards Gunsslingers place. L Get Regulus and Tsuroko-sama**

**Tsuroko:No need to.**

**Donkey:Well thank goodness your here as you-**

**Regulus: We already know lets see how you like almost getting blown off deck when a star destroyer decends.**

**Donkey: Well sorry.**

**Eggman: Should we open fire?**

**Donkey: No hold back Eggman you still have your armada right?**

**Eggman: yes.**

**Donkey: good I don't want to open fire on it if there is a chance that there is more of them still in space in the mean time call the armada and wait for them to arrive. Me chase and Regulus will go down first to see whats up.**

**C.C. L. Eggman:Understood.**

**Tsuroko: You better make sure my sister is safe.**

**Donkey:no worries.**

**(in eggcarrier hanger)**

**Regulus: What about my confinement**

**Donkey:Plans changed we need to help a friend. Chase you take the tarus Mobile suit with your Flag training I'm sure you can handle this one.**

**Chase:Will do (Gets into Tarus Cockpit)**

**Donkey:Regulus you take my VF-25 Messiah and customize it for sniping**

**Regulus: But I'm more of a Melee guy.**

**Donkey: But we need long range support and you'll see it was the better choise.**

**Regulus: Fine (jumps into Messiah) So If I'm taking the VF-25 that means your taking the Angel Sophia right?**

**Donkey: I'll be using an Over Flag mobile suit nuthin fancy this time. (boards Overflag)**

**(in launch bay)**

**Donkey: C.C. open the launch bay (to Chase and Regulus) Things are looking prettey iffy. After you launch stay low to aviod the star destroyers radar**

**Chase: Copy that**

**Regulus: Rodger**

**Donkey: Okay This is DonkeyKong75m Launching MS OverFlag (Launches)**

**Chase: This is Chase Llendar MS Tarus Launching (Launches)**

**Regulus: Regulus here VF-25S launching (Launches)**

**(If you don't get whats going on read the latest round in GunSlinger Alchemist's Ask the ermine)**


	10. episode 9 Gundams,a goodbye,and an Omiai

****

As per things go Let me shoot out the disclaimer first

**(Ahem) Do I own Negima?:NO! Do I own the OC's that appear?:YES!**

**It should also be noted that I do not own any Gundam series either that belongs to sunrise inc. (Though I wish I had a Mobile suit all hail the MSZ 006 Zeta Gundam) And I also do not own Sailor moon that belongs to her creators**

**Thirdly due to my last late update I belive yall deserve a treat so you get two stories for the price of one episode**

**Well lets start things up**

**A retelling of Negima**

**Episode 9**

**Gundams, a Goodbye, and An...O-miai? WHAT!?**

**Cue New opening theme: Owari Hajimari-The World Ends With You**

* * *

(AN:This takes place on the same day as episode 8)

It was a tough fight to start off with and it was getting harder. In the middle of the dense jungles of Panama a group of four DINN arial class ZAFT mobile suits had dug in and were fending off the earth forces until Reinforcements could arrive.

"All right Brenner whats the enemy's position"

"We're surrounded on all sides Capitan they're just waiting for us to come out so they can blast us."

"Dang we arent gonna get out of here as eaisily as I thought." "Zachary What are our options?"

"Well Capitan, Brenners left wing is damaged so if we were to fly out of here Brenner wouldn't be able keep up and even if we were all in good condition the enemy has anti aircraft units we would be shot down in seconds."

"So an arial escape is out Sampson how much ammo do we have?"

"Not enough I'm afraid If we were to charge our beam rifles we would be putting our Mobile suits at risk because they are low on energy as is and we don't have enough energy in our weapons right now to last if we were to blast out on foot."

"What your saying is ethier we blast out of here and run out of ammo or we have plenty of ammo and our DINN's stall on us right?"

"Yes sir."

"Dang etheir way we are sitting ducks!"

"What should we do Capitan?"

"hmm I have a plan its riskey put it should work. Brenner how long would it take reinforcements to arrive?"

"Well sir reinforcements of any kind would take about twenty minutes."

"Alright men listen up Sampson you and I will fly up and draw their fire then Brenner and Zachary will charge through where the enemy is weakest but remember to conserve your ammo I don't want any of you dyin on me."

"YES CAPITAN LLENDAR!!"

"Alright then LETS MOVE!!-" "Chase?" (Record scratching to a halt)

* * *

"Oh uh Akria-san" Chase said as he quickly set down his Gundam action figures "Uh you didn't hapen to see that did you?" He asked nervously.

Akira mearly Chuckled at Chase's reaction "Yes I did but don't worry I won't tell Yuna." her answer was met with a sigh of releif from Chase. The tall girl laughed again "Hey whats so funny?" the boy asked annoyed. Akira composed herself "I'm sorry it's just even though you are the same age as Negi you act more like a regular kid than he does."

Chase snaped back to normal "Heh yeah I guess your right."

Akira looked at the Koatsu which had now become the Panama warzone littrered with Chase's many Mobile suit figuines. "You seem to really like Gundams."

"Yeah It's surprising that not alot of people outside of Japan have heard about it." Chase replied.

"But you seem to know alot about Mecha." Replied Akira

"Well It's one of the things I enjoy."

Akira spoke "I have swimming practice so I will see you later." "Actually its a nice day today so I might go and take another look around the accadamy." Chase replied.

"Will you be okay by your self?" Akira was a little concerned but Chase assured her "Don't worry I'll be alright besides I don't want to sit around all day"

"Ok just make sure to clean up your things Yuna can be a bit of a neat freak." Akira stated. Chase was a little confused "Eh? A neat freak Yuna san? She doesn't strike me as that kind of person." Akira chuckled a bit "I know me neither." She then changed the subject "Are you going to meet Negi?" Chase answered "No he said he had some teacher buisiness to attend to this morning."

"Very well then See you later Chase san." Akira spoke as she left.

Once Chase had picked up his things he headed out to explore the accadamy.

* * *

Chase was out walking around again donning his black Mahora boys uniform when he spotted a tall very modern building off in the distance so he decided to take a closer look as he approached he saw a sign in front of the building that read "Mahora University engineering divison" 'Wow uh university huh' he thought to himself. 'maybe I should go back' but something about the Engineering divison was drawing him in as if to say "Enter Chase Llendar and meet your destiny." "Eh what the heck one look around coldn't hurt." but before he could enter he was stopped by a "Hey what are you doing here?" which in turn was followed by a "Wah I'm sorry i i was just walking and just stumbled across this on accident and-" "It's alright Chase-san you can calm down ne." Chase paused in the middle of his panic when the person adressed him by name.

"How do you know my name?" he asked turning around to see a 14 year old girl her black hair done up buns and if you removed the white lab coat she was wearing over her mahora school uniform would bare a striking resemblence to Chun Li of street fighter.

"Oh thats simple were in the same class ne." The girl spoke cheerfully "We are?" asked a confused Chase seeing as he had only seen the whole class in it's entirity only once.

"Of course I am student number 19 Chao Lingshen it's nice to meet you Chase-san." "Uh nice to meet you as to." Chase said quite shyly "So what brings you over here ne." Chao asked

"Well I was out and I saw the engineering building and thought it would be interesting but since its university level.." Before chase could finish that sentance Chao spoke "Would you like me to show you around?" to this Chase replied unexpectedly "Boy would I ever!" Chao just smiled and added "Boy you really seem to like machines." "Yeah Its one of my favorite things I always like to see how stuff like that worked." Chao grinned "Well then Chase-chan leave it to the junior high head of engineering to be your guide." and with that they entered the building.

Chase could not belive what he saw the moment the two entered Chase could have sworn he had just jumped 20 years into the future for the main lobby looke like something pulled right out of a science fiction film with its clean white floors and a three story entrance and students in lab coats walking every where. "Wow gee this place is really high tech compared to the rest of Mahora." Chase commented. "I know right we of the engineering division pride ourselves on the latest science and technology ne." Chase thought to him self 'geez king auther mage knight academy has nothing on this place'

The pair continued on they stopped at a pair of doors "So Chase-chan why do you like machines?" She asked "Chase answered "Well I guess it's because of the Gundam anime series I guess." "Wow so your a fan too huh?" Chao replied she then added well you going to like this next part" She opened the doors and Chase could only stand in awe as what expanded before him was a gear heads paradise. a long walkway with windows on each side that reaveald a giant hanger benith them with various machines being tested. "Whoa it didn't look this big from the out side" Chao explained "Well as you can see we are looking over the main hanger this place is usually where the engineering classes have thier workshops and classes and is divided into two sections but for larger stuff the engineering club takes down the shutter beinith this walkway." "Wow this is coo-Hey is that a GINN!?" Chase said looking down at what appeared to be a full fledged Mobile suit lying down on the hanger floor. "Oh thats a university project as you can see a lot of us are Mech enthusists ne."

"Chao Ling shen!" came another voice belonging to another girl from class 2-a who wore specs and had her hair done in pig tails and was riding down the walkway on a scooter. Chao turned around "Ah Hakase-chan how goes the particle test?" Hakase replied "Well it was giong good so far but we hit a problem so we need your help." Chase was thinking to him self 'Mobile suits Plasma engines I think I have found heavan'

Hakase noticed Chase "Hi Chase what are you doing here?" "Oh Chao-san was just showing me around um um..."Chase fumbled for a name " studnt number 20 Hakase staomi" "Thankyou Hakase san." Chase replied.

The tour continued with Hakase in tow as they rode the elevator to the sixth floor "I'm sorry that we cant give you a more detailed tour seeing as this needs my attetion" Chao apologized "Its alright Chao-san I'm enjoying this place anyway" Chase reassured her politly "Well Thank you your very polite ne." Chao complimented. "Well I'll fill you in on what else is here the 4th floor is where the university chemistry labs are located the fifth floor are the Physics labs and the sixth floor is the robotics labs and Chaos office." Hakase explained Chase went wide eyed "Whoa you have an office Chao-san!?" "Well when your the president of quantam physics and bio engineering you tend to get some perks ne." Chao simply replied.

The trio reached Chao's office "Well Hakase you better show me what this problem is." "No problem It's in the room down the hall and around the corner." "I'm sorry Chase would you mind waiting here while me and Hakase go check this out?" Chao asked "No I have no problem with it." Chase replied. and with that the two female scientists left. 'Wow for girls they arnt so bad I didnt even feel nevous or anything' the boy thought to himself. **(A.N: Chliche? yeah I know but for sake of plot jus go with it)**

Chase took alook around Chao lingshens office and never before had he seen asuch a more unusual combination of ancient chinese culture mixed with modern technology it was then that he noticed it. A gundam action figure that he had never seen before sitting by the window. It was mostly blue with the exception of the lower legs and head being white and a big red sheild.

He steped up to get a closer look "Huh It looks like it should be an earthforces mobile suit." Now Chase like a typical ten year old decided to pick it up and examine it and was even more amazed when he found that it could transform. In true little kid fashion started playing around with it running around the room making zooming noises continuing his dramatic narration from eairlier.

* * *

Wedges squadron had burst for from their hiding spot Zachary and Brenner swinging their beam swords like no ones buisiness taking down earth federation forces to the left and right while sampson and Wedge were both in the air evading an endless barrage of anti air missles. all was well until "AUGGH" "Sampson!"

"Capitan my wing has been dammaged I'm going down." Sampson plummeted and crashed in the midst of earth federation mobile suits.

"Dang is this it for me?" as the earth federation mobile suits closed in around him they prepared to fire but nothing happend to be more accurate there were no fully functioning Mobile suits they were all destroyed

"Huh whats that is that a Gundam?"

lo and behold a gundam decended at high velocity and was easily evading the anti aircraft guns as if they didn't exist. it flew down and quickley targeted the leader of the pack it opened its lasers to fire and-"Pardon me is Ling shen-san in?" (Record scratching)

* * *

"Wah huh!?" Chase was startled that he almost dropped the mystery Gundam. he looked to the door to see the tall girl with the fancy ear decorations. "Uh..." Chase began but the greenhaired girl appeared to realise something "Ah your the new student no.32 Chase Llendar the first an only male member of class 2-a." Chase was stunned "Wow how did you get all that?" the girl answered him "My memory is actually very efficant when it comes to placing names with faces." "Thats cool and your...your...uh...who are you?" Chase asked failing to come up with a name. the girl aswered him "I am student no. 10 Chachamaru Kurikiri I belive I sit a few rows behind you."

"Well its nice to meet you chachhha...Uh"

"Chachamaru."

"Right sorry." Chachamaru asked "Well Llendar-san where might I find Chao Lingshen?"

"Well Chao-san said she was helping Hakase-san with something in another class room around the corner." Chase answered.

"Well thank you I shall go there immeidiatly." Chachamaru turned to leave "Uh hey mind if I come along I kinda wanted to ask Chao what this Gundam of hers is?" Chase stopped her "Oh you mean the MSZ 006 Zeta Gundam and of course." Chachamaru replied. the two left the office 'Zeta Gundam so thats what its called.' Chase thought (A.N. a badass gundam indeed).

(sigh) "I just don't see it Hakase." Chao replied her head inside the giant engine "Well as you can see Iv'e tried everything from rerouting power to replacing fuel cells, but for some reason it charges up fine but then power imediatly declines and it shuts down." Hakase countered. The two scientists were interuppted by a knock on the door "Come In ne." The door opened to reveal Chachamaru and Chase. "hello am I interupting something." Chachamaru asked. Hakase answered "No actually Chachamaru your timing is perfect we could use you help."

"How may I be of assistance mother." Chachamaru asked. "MOTHER!?" the girls turned their attention to Chase who was very confused at this point. Hey if a fifteen year old called another person of the same age mother wouldn't you be confused as well. "Oh I guess its alright for you to know ne."

"Know what?" Chase said obliviously

"Well the truth is Chachamaru is actually a robot created four years ago by the two of us ne." Now chase was really trying to proccess this when Hakase asked "Now Chachamaru would you mind rolling up your sleeve to show Chase-chan." "Of course Hakase." The robot complied she lifted up her uniforms sleeve to reaveal a plated sythetic coated jointed arm. all Chase could say at this point was a short impressed "huh." as he sat on a chair with a wide eyed look of shock. he stayed like that for several moments. the three girls looked at him wondering if he was going to be ok. "Um Llendar-san?" Chachamaru asked.

"THATS AWSOME!!" Chase jumped up in sheer amazement the three were startled at the boys reaction "Wow I can't belive it an actual robot in class wow that is so cool." Chase then calmed back down to his normal self. he then noticed the shocked looks on all the girls even the robotic student had a look of surprise on her face. "Uh eh heh sorry about that when it comes to robots I tend to get a little excited." He blushed a bit from embarassment.

Hakase reassured him "It's alright Chase-chan." Chao switched the subject "So Chachamaru what brings you here ne?" "Yesterday You requested that I come in for a matinence check before the new term started ." the Gynoid replied. Chao knocked herself on the head "Oh how silly of me to forget ne." She motioned for the robot to sit in a chair next to a desk with a laptop "Well lets check your basic performannce read out lift up the back of your shirt so we can plug you in." "Of course mother." "Umm I'll just look away." Chase mentioned "Whats the problem Llendar-san I am not stripping down completely."

"Yeah well your still a girl that would be rude." the boy replied

Chachamaru did not say anything.

"Oh no Chachamaru your internal temperature is rising." Chao noticed the gauge on the laptop.

Chase turned his attention to the engine while Hakase and Chao procceded to check Chachamaru. 'Hmm this looks alot like mobile armor' the boy decided to take a look inside 'Wow its big' he was obseving the insides when he noticed a dangling yellow wire that appeared to be unplugged from its socket. So being the curious ten year old that he was decided to plug it in Immediatly the inside started glowing and the engine roared to life "AHHH!!" Chase quickly pulled his head out from the plasma engine which started gaining power rapidly and kept on running. "Chase what did you do!" Hakase imediatly spun around "I don't know there was this wire and-" Chao cut the both of them off "No wait look at the engines output its constant!" "Quick Hakase shut it down." The bepeckled girl cut the engines power. "What happend Chase how did you fix the engine ne?"

"Well like I said there was this yellow wire that was unplugged so I just plugged it in."

"Yellow wire?" Hakase pondered as she took a peek inside and immediatly sweatdropped "Eh heh I can't belive I missed that. that wire was the energy conduit and since it wasn't plugged in the enegy was not flowing." She moved out of the engine "Thankyou Chase-chan you solved my problem I was stumpped."

"Uhm you welcome." Chase answered still not entirely sure what he fixed. Chao then came over to him "Say Chase-chan would you like to spend the rest of the day with us and work in the workshop ne?" Chase smiled like the kind of expresion one would have at christmas "Boy would I ever." He answered with out a second thought.

* * *

That evening Chase came back to his room smiling "Well it looks like you had fun." Akira stated from the desk. "You bet I did." Came the reply. "Well thats good" Akira nodded

* * *

(fic pauses) Well that we covered what Chase was doing while Negi visited Ayaka

(Video tape fastfowarding SFX) lets fast foward to the present day and see what Regulus was doing.

* * *

At around 6:00 in the morning at Asuna and Konoka's dorm. one could smell the scent of eggs wafting out of the place.

The brunette Konoka who was awoken by the delicious smell was surprised to see Regulus cooking breakfast.

"Regulus-Kun your cooking breakfast?" The blonde looked over from the kitchen and smirked "Heh yeah I figured I gotta do something to earn my keep as thanks for letting me stay overnight here." he then added "So how do ya like your eggs."

"Sunnyside up." Konoka answered him. At this point Asuna had also smelled the gourmet breakfast that Regulus had whiped up it was also at this point that she noticed Negi had snuck into her bed "Negi you baka!" "Uhm wha" the boy said sleepily "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY BED!" she kicked the boy out of bed and seeing as Asuna has the top bunk Negi splatted on the floor. "Huh what smells so good?" Negi said fully awake.

Regulus was just wide eyed at what happened 'wow negster you were so asleep you didn't even notice getting kicked out of bed my gosh.' He then returned to normal as he brought out breakfast "here ya go guys four five star western style breakfasts." He said as he sat down at the table "Idrakimatsu!" they all said before they chowed down "Wow this is good Regulus-kun." Negi commented "Yeah thanks." Asuna said as she grabbed a bite and headed for the door. "Don't worry about Asuna she always ditches us after she eats." Konoka threw in. This was followed promptly by a "Well sorry unlike you some of us have a paperroute." to which Regulus responded quickly "Hey more power to ya." as Asuna left.

"Wow new term starts tommarow." Negi said changing the subject "Yeah I hope it goes well for you." Regulus agreed "Regulus-kun do you really have to leave today?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah I was told to stay until the new term started so I wish it could be longer but well hey I had fun." he replied "Well I suppose so It was nice seeing you." Regulus deadpanned at Negis statement "Hey I'm not gone yet it's later in the afternoon." Konoka switched the subject yet again "Well a new term means I have to clean the place." She stood up when Negi spoke "Hey let me and Regulus help you." to which Konoka replied "Well thank you for the help." as the three procceded to clean and vaccum the place.

Regulus was washing the windows as Konoka was folding laundry "Thanks again for the help you two." Regulus replied "Hey its no problem like I said since my cabin was temporary and is undergoing matinence and Asuna and you offered to let me stay here it's the least I could do.

Negi was pondering as he vaccummed 'Wow Konoka is really nice she's like a zyephir compared to Asuna who is more like a Hurricane' and right at that moment Asuna burst through the door with a "Hey Negi" causing Negi to jump with "AH IM SORRY I THOUGHT THAT!" and accidently introduce the vaccum to Regulus's face who said "AH ah turn it off! turn it off!" Negi switched off the vaccum "Sorry about that Regulus. Whats the matter Asuna?"

"Well look it's air mail from your magic academy if you want to keep your identiy a secret your gonna need more subtle envelops." "Boy no kidding." Negi agreed as the adress clearly said "From the Merdina Magic academy to Mage in training Negi Springfeild." Regulus also agreed "Yep they always assume you've gone somplace magic related."

Negi opened the letter. It was from his sister Nekene in england a hologram of her appeared on the paper Asuna was suprised "Wow nice stationary." She commented. Nekene hologram went on to ask Negi if he had found his partner along with the usual Hi how are you doing whn the message was over Asuna asked "Hey whats a partner?" To which Regulus replied "Oh boy I'm stayin out of this one." So Asuna asked Negi the same question. and Negi explained

"You see there is a legend in the Mage world about how a sorceress saves the world and how a valiant knight protects her. It has always been tradition that a mage finds a partner you can't even be called a Magister Magi without one." to which the next question was "So is it always Male/Female?" "Yeah cause you know they always compliment each other and you know the hadsome prince wants to marry the princess."

Asuna grabbed Negi by the cheeks "So it is to find a lover?" "Well a lot of parteners do wind up getting married so-" Negi started "Basicly." Regulus finished in the usuall blunt manner. "Oh so Negi-kun came to Japan to find a lover huh." Konoka seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Well class 2-a has a good selection."

"Whoa Konoka where did you come from!?" Asuna and Negi shouted in surprise.

"Uh yeah how long have you been standing there?" Regulus said.

Konoka thought about it "Well let me see somewhere between partners and Marrage." 'Well crap she heard the whole thing then' Regulus thought of course they were not prepared for what came next.

Konoka ran twords the open door shouting "HEY EVERYONE NEGI-KUN CAME TO JAPAN TO FIND A LOVER!!"

"NOOOOO!!" the blonde, the redhead, and the ten year old made a jump for her. "Oh relax I'm only kidding." she said causeing the three to face plant in front of her. Konoka sweatdropped "Well I have to go grandpa is calling me again." She headed out "Let me guess is it about you know what again." Asuna called out. "probably." the brunette called back.

"Whats you know what?" Negi was curious but his attention turned to Regulus grabbing his things "Are you leaving already?" The boy asked with a tinge of disapointment. Regulus reassured him "Sorry guys I had fun really but if I don't leave now I'll miss my train going out." Regulus headed to the door. when Asuna called out to him "Hey Blondie I hope you stop by again some time." Regulus shouted back "Yeah lets hope." but Regulus was smarter than that, He knew it would take some freak act of nature or a miricle for him to come back to Mahora. As regulus left the other two were completly unaware that the whole conversation had been evesdropped on by none other than the Narutaki's.

* * *

"Hey every body guess what Negi sensei came to Japan to find a lover!" Fumikka started "And its probaly true for Chase-chan as well." Fukka finished as the girls burst in on the lounge where the majority of 2-a was. and within 15 minutes the statement grew into a rumour wildfire **(A.N.:Hereby proving that email and textmessages have nothing on telling a girl within a fifteen minute timeframe)**

* * *

Regulus was walking down the path when he spotted Konoka by the old school building he flagged her down "Hey Konoka." the girl turned around "Oh Hi Regulus are you heading for the station?"

"Yeah but I figured I should at least say goodbye first." He answered. Regulus then changed the subject "So let me guess your old man still tryin to pair you up?"

Konoka let out a dissapointed sigh "Yeah I have to get ready for a photo shoot in room 4-f." She continued "I'm still a kid though why should I have to find a partner."

"I tottaly agree with that it's not right to have your freedom cut out from under you like that." Regulus sympasithed.

Konoka smiled "Well thank you for the kind words Regulus-kun." She turned to leave when Regulus called back "I'm sorry I can't do more to help." Konoka called back "Its alright have a safe trip Regulus-kun."

"Thanks." Regulus replied and with that he took off.

But instead of going to the train station he quickley bolted around to the side of the building. "Alright then time to put my little scheme to work." He said setting down his bag and pulling some things out of it.

* * *

Konoka came up to room 4-f dressed in a lovley green Kimono. Dean Kanoe and various suiters holding things such as flowers, where there as well as the photagraphy crew.

"Ah you look lovley Mistress Kanoe." one of the suitors mentioned "I told you she was an attractive woman" the Dean complimented. The old man continued "Well then Konoka would you mind having a seat up front." the girl sat down. "Okay once we are done with the photo shoot we can begin the suitor interveiws." The photagrapher motioned for Konoka to strike a more lady like pose. Konoka smiled but she really didn't want to be here. thankfully some exitement happened just as the photagrapher was about to click the shutter. A red rose landed right in the middle of the floor and stuck as if it was thrown with the speed of a Kunai this was quickly followed by the sound of the far window shattering.

"What on earth is going on!?" the whole room including Konoka looked to the direction of the window and to everyones shock there was a figure standing in the window and not just any figure it was "Tuxedo Kamen!?" Konoka said in awe and disbelif the rest of the room just stood in scilence. Then Tuxedo Kamen spoke.

"What right do you people have declaring who this young woman should marry? Love should be free and She should also be free to follow her own heart! So I have come to free you." He said directing that last part to Konoka.

Konoka could not help but blush seeing as the actuall Tuxedo Kamen had come to rescue her "Come my lady" and in a swift motion he swooped her up in his arms and jumped out of the same window, which should be noted was four stories up. Leaving the rest to question what they really saw. then the Dean spoke up "Well come on you saw it Tuxedo Kamen has apparently abducted my daughter I want you to find them now!"

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen and Konoka fled to the now empty class 2-a "We should be safe here for now." Tuxedo Kamen spoke. Konoka was still in a little bit of dsbelif "Uhm are you really the actual Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked.

Tuxedo Kamen gave her a rather OOC smirk then said "Not really but that was a convicing act wasn't it?" as he removed his mask and tophat revealing none other than an X shaped scar blue eyes and Blonde hair "REGULUS-KUN!? You did that whole thing to save me?"

"Yeah I also tried to convince Zaki-san to join in on this but of course she refuses when ever I suggest something." He answered

"Oh..." Konoka appeared a little depressed. Seeing this Regulus quickley changed the subject "Well Bottom line is it's not right for sombody to choose your partener for you. You gotta have your freedom."

"Your right Regulus-kun and out of all the suitors since you did that nice thing for me I'd rather have you as my partner." she said getting up to the Blondes face. "Uh what?" Regulus said turning a shade of pink. Konoka explained cause in that tuxedo and cape you look like a handsome prince!" To which Regulus countered with in typical forehead vein fashion "Aw hell no I just needed this to hide my identity!" he said annoyed while sipping a soda he got from who knows where.

Konoka then had an idea "I know I'm president of the fortune telling club I'll read your fortune to find your perfect partner."

"Uh no really thats okay." But Konoka insisted by grabbing Regulus's hand and begining the palm reading

"Hmmm your partner is very closeby."

"You've met her already during your time here."

"Y'know that doesn't really narrow the feild much." Regulus countered

"You have also seen this girls panties already." Konoka continued

"Okaaaay that still doesn't narrow the feild much." Regulus said trying to suppress a minor nosebleed.

"And finally this girl has indigo hair, shows almost no emotion,likes strange drinks and is noticably short!" She concluded causing Regulus to spew the Soda he was drinking. "The Hell! Isn't that obviously Shorty! Your just messing with me right?" He exclaimed "Your right I was only joking." Konoka said "But you do like Yue-chan right?" the girl added in which in turn set off Regulus's temper "Hell no I do not like Shorty she is just an anoying pipsqueak who would rather criticize eveything I do!" he Shouted chasing Konoka around the room. "Eh heh alright Regulus I'm sorry." She then stopped and Grabbed his hand. "Still Regulus."

"Huh" was all he could say before Konoka pulled the blonde into a hug. "Thanks for saving me you've made me so happy I really think you would make a wonderful husband for me."

"Um I er..." His brain took a second to process 'waita second I like my freedom now and although I will admit Konoka is cute. Zaki-san would probably kill me before that happend OH GOD!' after proccecing he took appropriate Regulus action.

"Whoa whoa whoa Husband!?" he said breaking the hug "Well you do have the Tuxedo already..." the brunette pointed out. Regulus snapped "Hey knock it off I just did this to help you out!" he said Chasing here around the room again "WAH! Regulus-kun is angry again." Konoka joked but then she tripped over here Kimono and fell down causing Regulus to also trip. landing them in an akward position

Konoka was on her back with Regulus on top of her. Regulus had his arms out though to catch himself though but their faces were quite close.

"Eh Regulus?" "Er sorry!" Regulus immediatly noticed and pushed himself back upright with his arms face tinged red as he thought to him self 'Good god if Zaki-san wasn't gonna kill me about the husband crack she is definetly gonna want my head on a platter for this!' He held out his hand "Here let me help you up." "Thanks." Regulus pulled her up.

"Boy it was good nobody saw that I wouldn't beable to live it down" He joked. But as if on cue the door to the room burst open with Negi and Chase fearing for their lives followed shortly by the majority of class 2-a they all paused when they saw Regulus in a Tux and cape holding Konoka's hand who was garbed in a Kimono. And of course you can bet that they all got the wrong idea. "Hey wait a second why is Regulus marrying Konoka I thought Negi was the prince?" Sakurako spoke out. "Wait does that mean that Regulus is also a foriegn prince?" Questioned Makie.

"What the hell are you goin on about guys?" Regulus spoke while releasing Konoka's hand Ayaka and Asuna charged to the front "Hey Regulus what the hell is going on!?" the Red head spoke. "You had better have a good explanation seriosly alone with a student!" Ayaka bellowed

Regulus was flailing around for an explination "Well uhg you see I um er and the she thane i-i-i uh." then Regulus had another thought cross his mind 'Why should I bother explaining my self'

He faced the class "You know what?" He smirked

**(Cue theme:Twister-the world ends with you)**

"Screw this!"

He turned around running giving Konoka a kiss on the cheek "Eh!?" he dashed grabbing his bag and sword before jumping out the open four story window. The class including Negi and Chase looked on in shock at what just happened, took a second to process, then proceeded to run towards the window. They spotted him half way down the path to academy city in his regular clothes. "Damn he's fast..." Was all the class could muster.

Regulus with help from his areoulus reduxio spell was sprinting toward the station. "Hell yeah now that was an exit well good ridence but I hope to see you guys some time down the road." "LATER DUDES N DUDETS!!"

* * *

**A big note here: this ends the second volume of the Manga and a new character is gonna be taking Regulus's place for the Eva arc Chase will finally get his magical debut spotlight in the Eva arc.**

**That aside I apologize again I took a little extra time for this chapter to make things perfect the first half of the chapter I hope gave chase a little more personality.**

**and Huzzah as I wrote this the second season of Gundam 00 started so I am psyched.**

**as alway please send in your reviews I will gladly appreciate them.**

**Now I have to tie up a loose end so till next time**

**DK75m OUT!**


	11. Episode 10 nightmare on sakura lane

**Greetings my friends**

**I found that it would be appropriate to start the Eva arc soooo**

**Disclaimer:(Ya know the drill) No I do not own Negima thats KenAkamastu's property (Blah Blah Blah) How ever a few additional things...I do not own Zach Okochi either he is an OC that belongs to my good friend Tribladeofchaos who is letting me borrow him....also any music tracks I put in this fic belong to their respecful owners.....that is all.**

**Cue special theme: Boss theme-Sonic CD (US version)**

**(Grins evily)**

**Now I give you**

**A retelling of Negima**

**Episode 10**

**Nightmare on Sakura Lane**

**(evil laugh)**

* * *

It was Nightfall at Mahora and it wasn't an ordinary night either. There was a slight eriee chill in the air as the wind blew on the street, the clouds were darting freaquently in front of the moon casting creepy shadows while the sakura petals blew freely in the chilling air. it was there that a lone girl was running back to the dorms.

This was not just any girl but a certain pink haired damsel that we have all have come to know as Makie Sasaki. Now Makie wasn't exactly the bravest student of clas 2-a but a night like this. Creepy as it was, it was not enough to match the look of fear on here face. No it was quite obvious the she was being chased

Her heart was pounding she was running so hard, but she knew if she slowed down the slightest It woud catch her. Makie kept running. She was one of the more athletic girls but even she had her limits but she had to keep running no matter what.

She could hear it only bearly but it was there something wizzing between the trees hunting her, like it was some clishe'd horror flick unfortunatly for Makie she happened to be the ditzy female of said flick

It happend in an instant she tripped on the path and fell. she quickly started to crawl backwards only to run up against a tree. She saw it the ragged cloak the long hair and pointed hat. she knew it was to late. The thing rushed at her full speed fangs bared.

AHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

(The next morning)

"Chase-san...Chase-san?"

(mummble) "huh?" the ten year old mumbled to the voice

"It's time to get up"

"hmmmm five more minutes.." Chase really just wanted to sleep but yet the voice would not go away

"Chase-san we are going to be late if you don't wake up?"

"Hang on a sec Akira let me handle this." Another voice poped in

there was the rumaging around of stuff then the sound of something being set down than swithched on...then

"WELCOME TO MARIO KART!!!!!!!"

"AAAAHHHH" Chase practically leaped two meters in the air before coming to his senses. "W-w-whats going on" He had notced that what Yuna had done was moved the TV speakers by his fouton and then had started up MarioKart on their N64 to wake him up. He looked to see Yuna trying to suppress her laughter while Akira was just shaking her head.

"Yuna you know you didn't have to do that I could have woken him" Akira spoke

"But Akira were gonna be late and besides this is way more fun." Yuna said composing herself

Chase's brain processed this..."Wait we're Late!?" He said bolting from his bed to the bathroom which there after came various bathroom appliance sounds, followed shortly by Chase dashing back well groomed and in his black mahora boy's uniform "Okay lets go."

He started to march out of the dorm room when Akira stopped him "Hang on Chase-san Yuna said we were going to be late but seeing as your ready to go alredy how about brakfast." She suggested

Chase's stomach agreed to the idea "Yeah sounds good" as he sat down to eat

(Fast foward a few minutes)

The three were on the train now bound twords Mahora

"Oh yeah I can't belive it our third term this is gonna be awsome." Yuna shouted out so that the whole car could hear

"It's true a whole nother year already it seems like yesterday." Akira commented

"I can't wait cause Negi is going to be teaching." Chase was excited

The train finally arrived at the platform and so began the infamous Mahora Rush stampede to a new semester the now official 3-a class was abuzz as Chase, Yuna and Akira entered the room.

The three took their seats and shortly after Asuna and Konoka walked in followed shortly there after by Negi. Now instaed of the usuall stand and bow routine when Negi entered it was more of a riotous cheer as the majority shouted "GOOD MORNING NEGI SENSEI!!!!"

Negi steped up to his seat of power at the front of the room and quieted every body down "Good morning every one and welcome to the third term. I am Negi Spring feild and I will be the officail teacher of class 3-a from here on out." The class exploded in shouts of joy minus a few of the more mature students such as Chisame and Yue who only could think of how immature the calss was acting.

with that home room offically started Chase had noticed that Akira seemed to be looking for some thing "Um is something wrong Akira-san?"

"Oh it's nothing Chase-san I just don't see Makie or Ako yet but maybe they're just running a little late"

Negi spoke as he observed the class "Wow there are actually a lot of you I haven't even talked to yet I will try to make time for all of you." Negi suddenly then got a strange vibe comming from the back of the class room. He looked to the back of the room and saw a girl about Chase's age with long blonde hair and emerald eyes staring back at him.

'Whoa the girl it the back kinda gives me the creeps' Negi thought as he pulled out his class roster to identify the girl 'Hmmm Evangelene A.K. Mcdowell' He looked at the additonal footnote that Takamichi had left 'Takamichi wrote that I should ask her advice if troubled' before he could look into this further Shizuna walked in. which in turn caused Akria to realize some thing.

She turned to Chase "Oh Chase-san I just remembered it's body mesurement day for us the girls so I think you should excuse your self." Chase got the gist of the message and raised his hand "Yes what is it Chase?"

"Um Negi-I mean Negi sensei may I be excused?"

Shizuna got the gist of the question but unfortunatly Negi didn't "Uh sure Chase go right ahead..." The teacher replied. Chase left the room in a hurry then Negi turned to Shizuna "What is it Shizuna Sempai?" Negi asked "It's body measurement day for class 3-a today so would you get your class ready immediatly."

Negi understood what he needed to do but the way he handled it, could have gone a lot better "Alright lady's listen up today is Body measurement day so uh get your bodies out to be measured." The class turned a shade of red and had looks of 'I can't belive he actually said that' then the class erupted yet again with a cheer of "YAY NEGI THE PERV IS BACK." at said person who had hightailed it out of the room saying "I DIDN"T MEAN IT THE WAY IT SOUNDED!!!"

A short while later Chase had rejoined Negi out side of the class room and were talking "So thats why you saked to be excused?" Negi asked

"yeah Akira-san told me and I thought it would be the smart thing to do." Chase answered

"Well I wasn't aware of it." Negi rethorted

Chase was kind of taken aback "I Thought you knew I mean you are the teacher after all."

"Well I'm only ten years old and it is a girls class." Negi countered

"But that doesn't mean you can go around saying hey get your body out for measurements." Chase countered countered

"Hey what happened to you being all shy Chase?" Negi shot back

"It's only around girls" Chase proudly anounnced "Honestly I thought you knew that and we've been freinds since we were what five?" Chase fired back.

Before the argument could continue any further Negi sensed something and was about to tell Chase when the two were interuppted by Ako Izumi who was running down the hall with a distessed look on her face "whats the matter Izumi-san?" Negi asked perplexed.

Ako took a sec to catch her breath then explained "It's horrible Sensei Makie is in the nurses office somethings happened to her!" This statement was promptly followed by a "WHAT?!" From the two boys as well as the door and windows of class 3-a flying open to reavel all the girls in bras and panties "What happened to Makie?!" Asuna exclaimed. The two boys went into a panic after seeng the sight of the scantily clad women with Negi screaming that he "Was not looking" and Chase letting out an inhumane scream before turning red and hiding his face.

* * *

(Nurses Office)

Makie was lying on a bed sleeping while Shizuna-sensai was tending to her. Joining Shizuna were Negi, Chase, Ako, Asuna, Konoka, Yuna and Akira.

"Apparently she was found unconcious on Sakura lane." Shizuna finished explaining. the group hovered over Makie "Sakura street?.." Negi was trying to think. "Isn't that the street that heads up to the dorms" Chase answered Negi Chase then turned to Akira who had breathed a sigh of relief "I'm just glad it wasn't anything to serious." The tall girl sounded relived. While at the same time Yuna had a crack explaination "Maybe she drank some Sake and y'know passed out." While this was going on Chase couldn't help but sense a hint of magical energy he thought nothing of it, until Negi flagged him over to Makies bed side

"What is it Negi?" Chase asked

"Shh I was going to ask if you sense magic on her even a little?" Negi whispered

"Well I just keep picking up a slight trace from around the room."

"Good so it's not just me I wanted to know if this was some thing magic related." Negi explained

"Wait you mean something on the lines of Magic could have happened to Makie." Chase asked

"Maybe but I wonder who else here besides us can use magic I haven't felt a pressence like this since Library Island." Negi said in a starwars esqe tone **(A.N Sorry couldn't resist)**

"Well I gusess but..." Chase stopped and immideatly paled as his eyes fell back on Makie. "Chase whats the matter?" Negi asked. "l-l-l-look are those bite marks on her neck?" Negi looked and to his surprise Chase was right. the Boy turned back to chase and whispered "Maybe this might have something to do with that vampire rumor?"

However before the two could delve any deeper Asuna butt in "Hey whats going on you two you guys are so quiet all of a sudden?"

"well uh um.." Chase shyly stuttered but Negi backed him up "Don't worry about Makie s'probably Anemia um look don't hold dinner for me tonight I will be out late."

Asuna was just puzzled by this remark...

After that class proceeded as normal Negi had asked Chase to meet him outside of the dorms that evening " I'm here Negi but why did you want me to grab Excaliber?" Chase asked dressed in more casuall attire.

"Well if we are dealing with a Vampire I thought Excalibur could help ward it off some how." Negi explained

"But Uh Negi I don't even know how to tap into it's holy power yet." Chase countered

"True but still the two of us are Mages adn we should be able to handle one vampire." Negi insisted, But chase countered "Uh hello if you have forgotten I still haven't gaduated Mage Knight school I don't even have an activation key yet!"

"Your right I'm sorry Chase." Negi apologized. He added rather optimistaclly "Hopfully this is just some stray magic and we won't run into a vampire."

Chase sighed "Yeah I guess your right but I'm still nevious...Its times like this that I wish Mister Zach was here he would know how to approach this"

"Yeah Zach nii-san he's really cool." Negi agreed as he pulled a photo of the Merdina accadamy graduation party. The picture showed Negi Chase and Anya in the front row with Nekene and a teen boy who appeared to be around the age of sixteen with long silver hair and blue eyes wearing an out fit that consited of a white long sleeved button up shirt with a black vest over the top of it and black pants.

Chase moved over to look at the photo "Heh Mister Zach would definetly know what to do Him and his friend hunt down vampires as a job now is that cool or what."

"Yeah say Chase can I ask you something?" "Was Zach nii-san there when you left for Japan?" Negi asked

Chase answered. "No but he did send a letter to me the night before wishing us both luck and to say that he couldn't make it."

"Oh..." Negi seemed upset but then changed the subject "Well it looks like it's getting dark Lets start investigating remember Chase use light based spells to fend it off because...

"Because Vampires hate sunlight seriously Negi you don't need to tell me I remember they taught us this in beginers DADA class." Chase finished (**A.N. 2000 pints to who can get the reference in that sentance)**

* * *

(Sponge bob narrator: Meanwhile)

Night fall had encompassed Mahora yet again and yet again the night had a some what ominous feel to it

Asuna was walking home from her after school club along with Konoka and the library trio. Asuna was still pondering about every thing that was going on that morning. Rumors of a vampire attacking Makie, Negi's and Chase's reactions when they saw Makie, sure she wasn't the smartest student but based on everthing that had happened since Negi arrived the whole idea of a Vampire was not to far fetched.

"Brrr it got cold all of a sudden. Are you chilly Asuna....Asuna?"

"Huh-wha!" Asuna snapped out of her train of thought after hearing Haruna. "Whats up Haruna?" the red head asked. But unfortunatly The short Indigo heared Yue caught on."Asuna don't tell me that your actually beliveing this whole foolish vampire rumor."

Asuna was tkaen aback by this "What me ha ha yeah right why would there be some thing so stupid." She said dodging a mental bullet thankfully for her Nodoka spoke up.

"Um guys I'm going to head home first." to which the group parted ways. "Hey do you think Honya-chan will be alright by her self?" Asuna asked to which Konoka reassured her that it would be fine.

Nodoka on the other hand had begun walking down Sakura lane unaware that she was being watched.

"Wow that sure is an eriee wind." The shy girl commented but she wasn't scared at least not yet. Cause it was just a short walk to the dorms they were in plain sight. Until Nodoka heard some thing rustling behind her "Huh!" Her heart jumped into her throught as turned around and saw...absoulutly nothing.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Why hello little one." only to spin around lose all color in her face as her gaze fell upon the vampire of Sakura lane standing on a nearby lamp post drenched in a bloody cloak, ragged hat and, long flowing hair. It's Eys glowed green sending the message "It's your time to die"

Nodoka was frozen stiff she only wished she could faint at this point but it was like her whole body shut down. The Vampire spoke again "Ah number twenty seven Myazaki Nodoka eh you know Books and Blood have a lot in comman THERE BOTH RED!!!" The creature leaped from to lamp and glided rapidley tword her.

She wanted to move but she couldn't she wanted to wake up from this nightmare but that wasn't happening either she was trying to find something her voice her legs anything that could help her. until finnally when Vampire was less that two feet away she let out an earpericing scream so loud that several people over heard it before she started to pass out the last thing she felt was something sharp peircing her neck.

* * *

Among those who heard the scream were two figures

"You hear that?" one figure spoke nerviously

"Yeah sounds like trouble" the other one spoke

"Well our job just got alot more excting" the second figure spoke again loading a gun

"Yeah but well it could be dangerous." The first figure spoke up again

"Well it beats sitting around all day now grab your swords and lets go." The second argued

the first seemed convinced "Alright this is our job after all lets go then" the firsts silver hair gleamed in the dim night light

the two took off

* * *

Esle where Asuna got a weird feeling in her gut "Um I'm gonna go back and check on Honya Chan." She turned around "Wait Asuna-chan let me come with you." Konoka followed her

(Else where again) the vampire was holding the unconcious Nodoka "ha ha passing out only makes it eaiser for me to take your blood which is a bit on tangy side."

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY STUDENT!" A voiced boomed at the other end of the street then there emerged from the shadows two figures, and no not the ones that were mentioned earlier.

Negi came zooming at high speed on his wand with Chase standing on the back. the two both began prepping spells for a counter attack. Chase went first _"Practi bigunar saggica magica III series lumes!"_ Three bursts of Light magical enery shot out from Chase's training wand and shot twords the vampire who had st down Nodoka and took a defensive stance.

The Vampire mused to itself "Hmmm I wonder if he noticed my reflection" As the vampire threw up two vials. The beams impacted on what appeared to be an invisible barrier. Chase was shocked "H hey Negi It's got a barrier!" Negi was planning then he had an idea "Chase try again to distract it whil I grab Miyazaki-san." Chase was unsure but the boy agreed "Okay here goes." Chase leaped off of Negis wand and shot another trio of Magic arrow's at the creature this time how ever Excalibur which as at chase's side glowed, and unbeknownenst to his added a lot more punch to the sagicca Magica.

The vampire also was unaware of this fact "Try as you might kid that won't wor-" The beams impacted the barrier and Shattered it. "What? My barrier." The vampire was shocked however it did not have time to react to what came next "_Rastil Maskir Saggica Magica VII series Lumis!" _Negi shouted out from the other side of the Vampire while hanging on to Nodoka.

"ARRRGHH!" The dark creature was struck with the magic blasts blowing off its hat while pushing it back a few feet. "Did we get it?" Chased asked hopfully. The vampire laughed. 'Uh I take that as a no then' Chase thought.

"Ha ha ha ha such power my you must truely be his son." The smoke cleared and both Negi and Chase had a good veiw of the Vampires face, and it goes without saying that the boys were shocked.

Negi was the first to speak "Wait your Evangeline-san from my class!"

The blonde haired emerald eyed girl spoke "Ha correct Negi springfeild You did say you wanted to talk with more of us so...consider this our first chat." She licked the blood off her finger

* * *

(To Be Continued....) (Right Now!) Cue music theme-Death ruins-Shadow the hedgehog

* * *

Chase was slightly puzzled "So wait what was that about Are you a Mage aren't all Mage's supposed to be good?"

Eva mearly sneered "Feh well then I'll make it easy for you two there are good widzards and bad widzards." She pulled out two vials "GUESS WHICH ONE I AM Freezing Expermando!" she incanted as she threw the vials which exploded and sent out a freezing Shockwave.

"Deflexio!" Shouted both Negi and Chase putting up barriers. Chase was fortunent that he was far enough away from the spell so his bairrer absorbed the balst only covering chase with a fine layer of frost. Negi on the other end was closer so his barrier took the brunt of the expermando but lost the slevee of his shirt. However Nodoka's unconcious form took the full blast leaving...Well lets just say not leaving much to the imagination.

"Hmph putting up a barrier I thought as much." Eva mused.

"Nodoka-san are yo-OH MY GOSH!" Negi saw the damage that was done and looked at Chase who had facepalmed and was shaking his head. "Oh boy at least thngs can't get much worse." and as we all know they did this time in the form of a Red head and Brunette that need no introduction.

"Negi what....THE HELL!?" Said Asuna very shocked at the position of Negi and Nodoka

"Wait is Negi-Kun the vampire?" asked Konoka very confused

"Negi bouzu you better have a really good expalination for this!" Spoke Asuna who looked lke she was boarderlining homicidal until Chase noticed Eva starting to run. "Hey Negi she's getting away!"

Negi the shot in to action "Asuna-san,Konoka-san Chase-kun! Look afetr Miyazaki I'm going after the one responsible!" and before anyone could object Negi activated his accelerat spell and speed off. "Wow Negi-kuns fast..." Stated Konoka. not even a second later Chase started running after Negi. "Hey Negi you can't take a vampire on alone!"

Asuna was very confused now so she just flatout decided to go with her gut instinct "Konoka please keep an eye on Honya-chan I just have to see whats up." "Hai" came Konoka's reply and then Asuna took off after Chase.

Else where the two mystery figures from eairler were also giving chase. "Damn the target is fast I getting tired." Mentioned the silverhaired one whose face and blue eyes were claerly visble in the moonlight.

"Geez and your supposed to be the mage out of the two of us Come on Zach." The second one encouraged he was sporting medium length blue hair with blood red tipped bangs and had green eyes and wore a hat simmilar to indiana jones.

"Well sorry Rigel." the silver haired one shot back "I still don't get how come you have such stamina and yet your a mundane."

"Adept Zach Adept Now lets move." the two continued their pursuit.

* * *

"Valkyre clones of light assult thine enemy!" Negi incanted as clones of himself each holding a diferent weapon closed in on the fleeing Evangeline.

"Heh nice try Boya but that is a futle attept." She taunted him as she lept of the over pass and started gliding on the wind.

'Wow just what is she she is'nt even useing a broom to fly.' Negi thought he then shouted "Evangeline-san why are you doing this please stop."

"Oh but you don't want to stop me you want to know about him your fater." Eva shot back while dodging another spell aimed at her

"Wait what do you know about my father." Negi began prepping another spell.

"Hmm How about you stop me and I will tell you." Eva threw up several more frezzing vial's and stopped the Light Valkyre assult.

"Saggica Magica VII seires lumis!" Negi blasted anther magic shot at Eva which was deflected quickly by another potion. 'Just as I thought no incantation she isn't a full on mage her defenses realy soley on Magical crutches.' Negi quck ly thought up a plan

"Whats wrong Boya give up?" Eva was floating over the dorms to which Negi replied "Not on your life! Saggica magica!"

"Won't work.." She threw up another barrier "Guess again!" Negi's voice came from behind her.

"WHAT!?" "Flans Expermando!" Negi struck Eva with the dissarmament spell disentigrating her cloak of darkness leaving her in a rather short night gown.

"Heh good one Boya!" She hissed Negi was covering his face "So thats it Evangeline san I won now tell me about my father."

"Oh your father you mean the man of 1000 spells?" this news hit negi like a ton of bricks. "The legendary Mage! what are you talking about?"

"Sadly I don't feel like giving up that info yet that was just the first round." She spoke as a second figure decended on to the roof. 'Great she has an accomplace better finish this quick.' he began incanting when the second figure appeared right in front of him. "HUH BLLLEAHHHH." And procceded to pull his face cheeks.**(A.N. You never know someone could misunderstand that)**

The figure then returned to Eva's side "Meet my partener seat# 10 Chachamaru Kurikiri."

"Huh Chachamaru-san Your in this also?" to which the silent student replied "Forgive me for these are my masters orders." The greenhaired girl Blasted forward and struck Negi in the solarplexis which would have knocked him out had he not been a mage. "Oooogh." then Chachamaru proceeded to grab Negi in a choke hold

"NNngh Why are you doing this Evangeline-san." Negi weakly spoke out. "Well it's simple Boya you see now that I have you I can finally remove the curse your father put on me." Negi could only struggle as she contunued monolouging

"You see it futle to escape. Selecting a partner in magic isn't just some fairy tale way to find a mate. No It is actually finding some one capable enough to protect the wizard from on coming attack because as you've seen with Chachamaru you can't get a single incantation off."

She stopped in front of Negi "So in other words since you find yourself without a much needed partener your clearly at my mercy." She grined sinisterly

* * *

** Donkey: And I suppose thats good**

**Chase:What your leaving it on a cliffhanger but things were starting to get good**

**Donkey: that is the beauty of writing Chase**

**Chase: Hmm I suppose so**

**Kurazaki: Sir preparations on the custom Knightmare frames are complete**

**Donkey: Thankyou Ensign Vandyke (whoo boy we all have a tough fight ahead of us.)**

**Kurazaki: Is something wrong sir?**

**Donkey: Huh no actually Ensign why don't you do the final word**

**Kurazaki: But uh sir that is such a high honer**

**Donkey: No no I insist**

**Kurazaki: Very well Donkey would like to apologize for the delay for this chapter but he also appreciates your continued support so please with all do respect Rate and Review.**

**Donkey: At ease Kurazaki you don't have to be so uptight about this**

**Kurazaki:(Salutes) Sorry sir**

**Donkey: Anywho I am so evil for leaving this on a cliff hanger but I promise episode 11 Explainations is on the way**

**DK75m OUT!**


	12. Episode 11 Explainatons and an Ermine

**Authors note: Whew I put this off for a while got caught up with finals and another fic I was working on and again Gundam00,Code geass second season is dubbed, and Finally my favorite Negima season 2 is also dubbed YEAHHH!!!!!!..... sooo uh yeah back to buisness here**

**I DonkeyKong75m in no way shape or form own the manga that is Negima that belongs to Ken Akamatsu**

**and I do not own Zach Okoshi either he belongs to My friend Triblade of Chaos**

**just as another note "Means talkin"**

**'means thinkin'**

**So Now I present unto you**

**A Retelling of Negima Episode 11**

**Explainations and an Ermine**

**Right then so where were we......Right Chachamaru had Negi in a choke hold and Chase and Asuna were trying desperatly to catch up while on the other end two other figures had given chase to the vampire as well.**

**Cue Opening theme: Twister-the world ends with you**

* * *

Negi was desperatly trying to stuggle free of the robots grip but unfortunatly that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. "Still Evangeline-san why me?"

The shrimpy vampire looked back at the stuggling boy and aproached him "Do you know how long I have been awaiting this day?" she continued forward "The day at long last I could relinquish this damn curse your father the thousand master placed on me!"

"What curse?" Of couse Negi was not going to know, which obviously did not occur to Eva who ran up and grabbed him by the throat. "The curse that put me in this pathetic body and trapped me in this academy!!!!!"

"For fifteen freakin years I have been studying with these ditzy junior high school girls, and you know what it can get on a persons neves after a while!" Eva burst out. "In order to free myself from this curse it is neccasry to counsume a large amount of blood from the thousand masters decendent. and guess who the lucky reletive is!"

Negis eyes went wide with shock and fear as the vampire got behind him. "AH!!! Somebody help me!!!!!!" Negi could only shout as Eva's fangs peirced his neck.

* * *

The Red head Asuna and the Ten year old Chase. were bolting up the dormitory stairs to the roof as fast as possible. there was no need for words as they both knew Negi was in over his head. They arrived at the top. "Hey I hear Negi!" Chase whispered while trying to catch his breath. "Really sounds like he's talking with somebody." Asuna could hear them to but couldn't make out exactly what was being said.

With the exception of one thing...

"AH!!! Somebody help me!!!!!!"

Asuna became horrified as her mind ran wild about what was happening to Negi with out hesitation she bolted out side onto the roof with Chase following right behind her.

* * *

Chase saw Eva biting Negi and an over whelming urge to beat the ten yearold vampire took over "Hey you!" Eva stopped and looked up "Huh?" Chase raised his wand "Saggica magica III Series Lumis!" He launched the bolts directly at the vampire. Eva forgot about Negi for a second "Right I forgot about the other Brat." She raised her barrier and deflected the magic.

"Gah! No way!"

"Forget it Boya your just to weak."

But both the vampire and the robot had zero time to react as Asuna imeidatly followed up "Thats Right we're talking to you Suck fests!" She landed a round house that made even Chuck Norris jealous, As she sent both of them skidding across the roof.

Dumb founded Eva picked herself up "What in the world how?" She saw Asuna "Oh it figures Asuna the full time trouble maker."

"Huh? Wait Your both from our class Evangeline and Chachamaru."

"What!?" Chase looked up at mention of Chachamaru "Cha ca um er Chachaaaaa...."

"Chachamaru." The gynoid corrected the boy

"Thanks-What are you doing with a Vampire!?" Chase wanted to know.

"I apologize Llendar-san but she is my master." At this point Eva was quite pissed "Grrr you Little brats." Eva lunged forward with her hand extended which had transformed in to a sinister Claw "Dark Claw!" She chared right at Chase.

"AHHH!" Suddenly the attack was stoped by a teen with silver heair and blue eyes. "Hey you hands of my little brothers!"

Chase got out of his portecive stance and looked up "Mister Zach!" Zach looked back while sheathing his twin blades. "Hey Chase how you doing."

Eva Growled "Why you!" She was about to strike again when the sound of a Gun shot rang out from the back of the building the source was a figure wearing a trench coat. "Hey Zach don't be dropping your guard."

"hmmm there seem to be some things we weren't counting on." Eva observed "I'd watch my back if I were any of you next time you won't be so lucky...Chachamaru!" both the vampire and the robot lept from the roof.

"Hey wait Chachamaru......why." Chase ran to the edge of the building.

"Whoa how did they do that were 8 stories up." Asuna noticed.

"Okay mind telling me what the hell is going in here who are you guys!" Asuna got right up in Zachs face. "Um well....er." He stumbled for words. "Hey aren't you guys forgetting something?" The person on the high end of the building pointed to the truamatzed negi still standing but about ready to cry.

"Oh my god Negi." Both Zach and Asuna immidiatly rushed over to him "Uwa... that was so scary Asuna." "Ho man look at this yout bleeding out the neck hangon a sec" Zach took out a hankie and started wiping up the blood. Negi then pratically broke down crying in the two teens arms. "there there its okay now Negi." Asuna comforted.

the guy on the roof sighed "Man hey good thing you guys weren't hurt but listen you should probably get the kids back home I promise me and Zach will explain everying tomorrow." he turned to Zach "Lets go Zach."

"Uh yes Rigel." those two also did a dramatic leap off of the building. "Man how do they do that?" Asuna wondered she looked at the exasuted wizard in her arms. "It's ok Negi everythings fine now we should porbably head back Konoka is probably wondering were we are."

"Gah your right Akira-san must be worried sick by now." It suddenly struck Chase

the three proceeded to get off of the roof with Asuna Carrying Negi unaware that Eva was still watching perched on Chachamaru as the robot hovered in front of the moon "Hmmm I wasn't counting on The hired new term security guards to ctach on to us oh well doesn't matter we will just have to alter our plan a bit."

* * *

Of course Akira was worried It was almost midnight and Chase hadn't come back, Yuna had already gone to bed but Akira decided to sit up and wait. Finallly the door to the dorm room opened and a very exasusted Chase walked in.

Akira immediatly rushed up to him "Chase-san where were you I was worried I thought something had happened to you." Chase looked up apolegeticly "I'm sorry Akira-san Negi and I got busy with something at library island and well....I had never been there before...and I figured that since I was with Negi." Akria smiled. "Its okay you don't have to explain just let us know if your going to be late next time."

"I will but boy I am tired." Chase let out a yawn.

"Well I'm not surprised for you it's past your bedtime."

"Gee thanks mom...." Chase said sarcasticly as he headed for the bathroom. The two chuckled at the comment. "I'm glad your ok Chase-san good night."

Chase procceded to exit the bathroom changed into his pajamas, He slid into his futon and stashed Excalibur and wand under the couch when Akria wasn't looking "Good night Akira-san."

The next morning did not go any smoother than the previous night for Asuna. After finally settling Negi down she had to get back up in a few short hours to do her paper route only to find that Negi did not want to face class, which then resulted in the Red head yanking Negi out of bed via wedgie, getting him dressed, and hauling him over her shoulder like a fireman. With Negi Rebelling all the way in fear that Evangeline would come out of nowhere and suck him dry. To which Asuna had replied ."No way Killing a teacher on school grounds they would get detention for sure."

"I'm SO Not ready for this." Negi was still whining as he was being dragged in by Asuna and Konoka. "Good morning everyone." Asuna spoke cheerfully

"Hiya Negi-kun." Makie had finally returned to class. Negi finally composed him self "So Sasaki-san your feeling better?"

"Yep Tho I don't remember anything about it." She replied. Chase Akira and Yuna had arrived and were taking there seats. Negi looked around the room to make sure everyone was there...except "Huh Evangeline isn't here."

"My Mistress is coming to school but she is ditching your class in protest." Chachamaru's popped in behind Negi causing him to jump five feet into the air.

"Shall I get her sensei?" The robot asked. "No no its fine....." Negi let out a sigh 'Oh man Chachamaru Evangelines partner as if the reguluar cut ups weren't enough.' He took his position at the front desk. 'Man the new semester is only one day old and already this maybe by mid terms it will be the apocolyopse' He slumped down at the Desk as he looked at the class of girls and one boy 'Hmm I wonder if my fated parter is one of these girls.' Eva's words echoed in his mind "So in other words since you find your self with out a partner you are clearly at my mercy."

Chase however was not so worried about partner hunting as he was with Chacha...what ever her name was. He kept shooting glances back at the girl/Robot, she seemed like such a nice person when they met, so why would she be hanging out with a creep like Eva....."Um Exucse me Chase-san?"

"Huh?" The boy snapped out of the daze to see the face of Ako Izumi looking his way her book up against her face so she wouldn't be detected. "Your Negi's friend right?" She whispered.

"Um yeah why?" Chase whispered back

"Doesn't Sensei seem a little off today It's like he is in a daze." Chase looked at the boy teacher. "Yeah your right."

'Boy with what happend last night I'm not surprised'

"Um Sensei I'm finished reading the passage." Ako called out to the teacher.

"Ah yes thankyou Izumi-san...." Negi paused for a moment then said something completely left feild. "Say Ako-san can I ask you a personal question. A boy whose several years younger than you would you want some one like that as your partner?"

it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop then it hit.

"WHAT!? But sensei this is I-I-i mean Iv'e been dumped and er.." Ako was freaking out

"Whoa where did that come from!?" Chase did a double take at that sudden question.

"Oh I see well then Miyazaki-san how about you?" Now the spot light was on a redder than a tomato Nodoka. "EHHHH? Well I Um er." She looked over to Haruna and Yue for support who were both whispering "Cmon say its ok" "nows your Chance."

'Oh man what gotten into you Negi just what ever you do please don't call on me' Chase thought to himself while sweating bullets.

"Um O-" "NEGI SENSEI!"

"Yes Iincho-san?"

"IT'S SUPER OKAY WITH ME!" Ayaka had drowned out poor Nodoka but was in turned shoved off by Kazumi. "Listen here sensei about all the girls in this class are complete ditzes you might have a better shot with a girl around twenty!"

Thankfully the bell sounded sparring Negi "Oh well I guess then class dissmissed." Negi still in a daze drifted out of the room but not with out smacking his head on the door on the way out.

"Geez Negi." Asuna and Chase followed out shortly after him.

"Say Asuna you know whats wrong with Negi?" Sakurako stopped her. Asuna sighed "I don't know all I know is that if he doesn't find a partner something bad might happen." Bad thing to say to a class that likes to pounce on rumors as the class immediatly eruppted. But lets move our foucus to outside of the class where Chase Negi and Asuna were leaving the building.

"Seriously Negi whats gotten into you?"

"Yeah I mean Eva did attack you and all but your still here." Chase and Asuna both asked the teacher.

"It's just you don't know how scary that was up there..." Negi whined.

How ever the three were stopped by a voice when they passed by the fountain.

"Oi Negi-bouzu Chase-Kun!"

"Hey good to see you guys again."

They looked over to see both figures from the previous night sitting/standing on the fountain, Zach Okoshi and Rigel Promethious.

* * *

Up on the roof Eva Let out a lazy yawn. "Hmmm how boring I suppose its better than sitting through that brats class all day." She sensed something odd. "Something has came throught the magic barrier and passed into our world." She stood up and walked off "Oh well better check it out....Stupid Curse."

* * *

Spongebob narrator: 20 minutes later.

Negis group had now expaned to five with Zach and Rigel Joining them.

"Ok once more to make sure I got this Zach." Asuna spoke up pointing to the siver haired teen "You are close friends with Negi and Chase and know that they are mages because you are one as well, and you came here because you were working with Rigel right?"

Zach Nodded "Yep you pretty much got it."

"And you." Asuna turned to the guy who looked like he should belong in a detective drama "You are hired by the school dean himself at the beginning of a new term to help with paranormal security, and when your not doing that you are a demon hunter and Zach is your partner?"

Rigel tipped his hat and grinned "Yeah I know its a lot to take in and if it weren't for that thing with Evageline there wouldn't be this information overload."

"Bottom Line is we are on your side just since our buisness is magic related we arent allowed to be known, But since Asuna has found out no thanks to Negi-bouzu." Zach shot a glare at Negi.

"I'm sorry Zach Nee-san." Negi bowed apologetically but then snapped back up "But I'm Happy that your going to be here for a while."

"Same here Mister Zach." Chase said cheerfully. The group procceded to the dorm lounge "You know your just worring way to much Negi."

"But Asuna-san you don't know how scary she can be...." Negi whined.

"What Negi-bouzu It's not like she is just going to grab you out of no where." Zach supported

"And you have Me and Zach to help you now right Zach......Uh Zach?"

"Hey what happened to Negi too." Rigel Asuna and Chase had just noticed that they were two people short.

"Aw Crap! The kid was Right!" the quintet now turned trio procceded to hunt down the missing members from the clutches of Eva.

* * *

As it was the two had not been kidnapped by Eva but that did not mean that fate was going to play nice with them.

Before Zach could Reply to his friends statment every thing went black "Of cou-What the?" He felt himself being lifted into the air. "Hey what the Hell is going on here!" He felt intense motion as if he was being carried off "Hey Rigel-san, Negi, Chase?!" There came the sound of doors opening. "Hey is anybody ou-HEY WATCH-AHHHHHH!" The silvered hair bishe found himself being stripped naked and thrown someplace where there was water for he landed with a splash.

Negi had undergone a similar treatment and when he had surfaced from the watter he noticed two things. One he was in the girls bath, and two he was alone. "Um hello? Chase? Zach nee-san? Promethios-san? Asuna-san?" No response...exept for.

"HELLO NEGI SENSEI AND CHASE KUN WELCOME TO 3-a's CHEERING UP PARTY!"

"Whoa." was the only word that could escape negi's mouth after spinning around to face the source of the cheer. For when he spun around he saw the 3-a class all in bikinis and a party banner saying "Class 3-a cheering up party."

"Whats all this?"

Ayaka waded up to the boy "We all noticed that you were feeing down." Sakurako spoke up enthusiastically "So we decided to throw you a Party!" Fuka also poped out of the water "And we figured Case would want to come along as well." Negi smiled wide "Well thank you I really apreciate it." Akaka slid up to him and poured Negi a drink. "SO about this partner thing...Keep in mind I have looks status and a kind hear-OOOOPH." Ayaka was kicked over by Fuka "Pretty sneaky Iincho puttin the moves on like that!"

Immediatly a riot borke out and the whole Class rushed Negi

"Oh Pick me Negi!"

"I wanna be your princess!"

"NO Pick me!"

"Say where's Chase?" the girls suddenly stopped at Yuna's deduction. Yuna looked at Akira "Hey I thought you brought him Akira?" Akira looked back at them "I did I grabed him next to negi."

Just then Zach surfaced "Gah Stupid bag, stupid hair, Gotta find my clothes, Say Negi you in here?" He turned arund and almost had a nose bleed. "Um...who the heck are you girls and Negi.."

as for the Girls side well...they just couldn't stop staring. Looking at the facts if a 16 year old naked Guy with long silver hair dripping wet suddenly poped out of the water how would you react.

Then almost immediatly the class erupted in possibly the loudest fan girl scream in history. "EEEEEEEEEE!" It was apparent that some of the girls namley Yuna, Kazumi, Ayaka,and surprisingly Setsuna also had nose bleeds

"OMIGOD HE'S SO HAWT!"

"WOW WHO ARE YOU!?"

"ARE YOU SINGLE"

"HEY HE KNOWS NEGI COULD HE BE A PRINCE TOO?"

"Holy Crap what the HELL!?" Zach could only stand there as half of the class Rushed Zach armed with wash cloths and sponges.

"I GET HIS BACK!" Kazumi screamed

"WELL THEN I GET THIS HOTTIES FRONT!" Yuna screamed lustfully

Zach Paled "Oh Man Gotta get out of here with Negi now!" But it was to late the wave of females glomped him "GAH NO HA HA HAH STOP I'm tickleish!" Zach was thinking to himself 'aw man why does this always happen to me...'

The other half of the class procceed to do the same with Negi.

"Wow Negi sensei is so cute and squshy." Makie squeeled with delight.

"Hey lets dunk him and see if he'll grow bigger." Sakurako screamed.

Chisame the only normal person in the class turned her head away from the scene "Um Guys I think we have a serious case of Sexual harrassment going on here."

* * *

"Hey Negi!"

"Zach?"

"Mister Zach, Negi where are you?"

Asuna,Chase and Rigel were looking all about and around the dormitory for their missing commrades. As they were checking the roof an all to familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Sounds like you three are having fun now?"

the trio stopped dead as they looked to see "Its you! Evangeline and Cha Cha ch...um."

"Chachamaru." She corrected Chase again

"Thank you." the boy replied.

Rigel Reached for his gun "Alright! Tell me what you did with Zach."

"And Negi as well!" Asuna also got into a fighting stance.

Eva sneered "Take it easy you two we haven't done anything with your precious Negi or that siver haired idiot, Hmph it's not like we could do anything to the boya now."

"What are you talking about." Asuna eased up

Rigel smirked "Right I get it."

"Get What?" Chase asked confused.

"Well since your demon hunting friend gets it why doesn't he explain." Eva pointed at the blue haired Rigel.

"Right you can't do anything with Negi until the next full moon." Rigel explained

"Huh Why is that?" Asuna and Chase asked in unison

Eva spoke "Because our powers run on a Lunar cycle see." She pulled back her lips to show that she didn't have any fangs. "Even if we did grab the boya we couldn't do anything."

Eva then looked at Asuna and smirked as she spoke. "But seeing as your notorious for hating kids its surprisng to see you show such concern....Maybe sleeping in the same bed pulled at your heartstrings?"

Asuna turned beet red. "Wha? Th-thats got nothing to do with it!"

"I'm warning you Mcdowell if you try anything funny against Negi your messing with the wrong person." Chase growled much to the surprise of Eva

Eva shrugged "Oh well its not like you five can stop us anyway." Eva walked back into the dorm Chachamaru bowed farewell politly to the three and quickly followed.

"Um Chase-kun is something wrong?" Rigel asked seeing as Chase seemed to do a 180 in personality. "Huh no nothing." they then heared something coming from the bathing side of the dorm.

"Eeeek!" "um um I swear I'm not doing that!"

Rigel immediatly reconized the voice. "I know those socially akward screams from anywhere thats gotta be Zach." The three procceded to about half way when Asuna reminded them that it was a girls bath and so from there Asuna rushed onwards to the bath.

* * *

Back at the baths:

"Enough with the touching Negi-kun." Ako was annoyed

"I swear I'm not doing it."

Negi and Zach had their backs to the wall as they had been acused of what would be considered inapropriate conduct.

"Hey white hair-san how are you doing it?" Sakurako asked

"I'm not doing anything and it's Zach Zach Okoshi not White hair-san!"

then Makie felt herself being touched inaproriatly.

"Gah! Thats it enough with the naughty touching you two!" She punged her haind into the water and grabbed sometihng.

"What the heck it's long and furry and..." The pink baka noticed what she had grabbed had ears and a tail as well. "EEEEEK THERS A MOUSE IN THE POOL!" The entire 3-a spazzed out and the bath became just short of chaos. People were screaming and running and mysteriously losing their swim suits, it was at this time that Zach grabbed Negi "Cmon lets get out of here." "Right behind you Zach nee-san!" Negi followed. As if the chaos wasn't bad enough guess who came running in but Asuna screaming at the top of her lungs. "Hey what the hell's happening!"

A small black figure emegred from the water and darted in front of asuna it then lunged at her. "Look out Asuna!" a nude Makie screamed.

Asuna was on it she swung the tub she was carrying at the creature and kocked it out of the bath but not before it completly undid the top of her uniform exposing her bra. "What the hell was that?" The entire class grew silent as Asuna turned around to see both Negi and Zach in nothing but towels and the rest of the class nude. "WHA?! You Guys brought Negi and this guy down so you could get stark naked for them!?"

Zach took offense to being called some guy "Hey look I was a victim here I don't even know what the heck is going on." For a moment Asuna seemed to understand....that was until Zach's towel slipped. "Huh?" He looked up at a bright Red Ausna.

**WHAM!**

"OW OW OW easy Rigel." Zach was hurting

"Hold still that was a nasty Lump Asuna Gave you." Rigel was trying to treat it

After the whole chaos in the baths Zach and Negi were fully clothed again and had rejoined with Rigel and Chase in the dorm hallways.

Asuna sighed "Another day another instance of semi perversion." Negi was trying to defend the cause "But Asuna it was just a cheering up party."

"Yeah I bet it was." Asuna shot back.

suddenly a voice came out of no where. "Whats up Aniki you seem down." the five looked around for the source of the voice

"Down here." Negi looked down to see a snow white ermine with a black tipped and a bandaid on its fore head tail clutching a bikini top in its mouth.

Immediatly Negi and Chase Brightened up "Chamo-Kun its you." Chase grabed the ermine. Zach sighed "Figures now what happened in the bath makes sense."

Negi grinned "Boy You really did a number on those girls."

Asuna reeled back in Shock "A talking Ermine Figures."

* * *

**And with that episode 11 is now complete I hope you all enjoy and I duly apologize for its lateness.**

**Please RnR It helps me to be honest this chapter was a bit of a hassle to write it I know it was a bit of information over load introducing Tri's and My OC's on top of Chamos entrance but I think I did pretty well**

**till next time stay tuned for episode 12 Chase is the enemy!?**

**DK75m OUT!**

* * *


	13. Episode 12 Chase is the enemy?

**Hello hello hello again dear readers. Man Ive been so busy I almost forgot about my little story that started things here what with the end of Gundam 00, new games note worthy of which is Persona 4, my friend Gunslinger Alchemist getting me hooked on Bleach....er well point is Im really really sorry for delaying this.**

**errrehhmm! Any way the disclaimer.**

**No no no I do not own Negima in any way shape or form stop buggin me geez it belongs to Ken Akamatsu**

**and yes Zach Okoshi is Tribladeofchaos's OC so I don't own him either**

**BUT! I do own the OC's Rigel Promethius, Chase Llendar, and Regulus Gainsbrough...SO HANDS OFF!**

**OH last thing**

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

**So then In the blue corner weighing in at a whopping 5651 words its the legendary titan of terror the massive monster**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSS A RETELLING OF NEGIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**Episode 12 Chase is the enemy!?**

**Opening theme- P3FES-Persona 3**

* * *

England-out side of Merdina magic academy year 2000.

A depressed silver haired Zach let out a huge sigh as he sat on the steps leading up to the academy.

"Oh man how am I gonna break it to those guys....." He looked over his diploma which patetically stated

_Zach Okoshi your true path has yet to be determined._

Of course Zach knew as well as any other mage that when a diploma read this it ment that the mage; while they were able to graduate there wasn't to much hope for them in the real world, And by graduating at the bottom of his class who could blame him since while he was a genius when it came to books and smarts, but magic was another story. Zach had a really hard time with his magical practices, While it took the average begining mage only about a week to master the most basic of spells, for Zach it took an entire month.

He looked up at the clouds drifting by in the red evening sky how exactly was he going to face everyone? Zach knew that his Nee-chan Nekene and his younger siblings Negi, Anya and Chase, were all planning a huge party for when he came home. Yet he couldn't bare to see their faces once he broke the news to them.

They all had high hopes for him when the 4 of them gave him a big good luck send off as Zach left for the academy that morning but..... "I can't do it." he shouted in frustration to the heavans.

'Oh well I guess I'll have to break the bad news to them some how.' he stood up and was about to slowly trudge back to Nekene's house...that was until he saw a Blue haired, red banged, teen of about 15 years. This boy stood out cause of the bizzare fedora and trenchcoat combo he wore, Making him look like he belonged in a detective drama, Or so Zach thought.

The boy looked as if he was lost. "Um hello are you looking for something." Zach called out trying to be helpful. The boy looked up "Huh me?" He looked around which was rather silly considering he was the only other person there.

Zach sweatdropped "Uh yeah a-are you lost sempai?" He couldn't help adding senpai as he always wanted to be as polite as possible. On the other hand now the bluenette was even more confused. "Um Senpai?" The teen shook it off "Actually yeah Im looking for the Merdina magic accademy." He looked around very puzzled "You know where it is?"

Zach's sweat drop got bigger. "Um er sorry but its the building right behind me." A look of realization dawned on the dudes face, As he slammed his head into a nearby rock emphasize the "DUH" factor of his mistake. He picked himself up. "Eh heh sorry I have a very bad sense of direction when it comes to magic related places." The blue hair rubbed the back of his neck in embarassment. "Well then now that I know Im in the right place, Um say whats your name?"

Zach smiled for the first time that day scince he recived his diploma, "I'm Zach Okoshi nice to meet you senpai."

* * *

Mahora-Cabin on campus 2003.

"Yo Zach hows your wound healing?" Rigel had just finished his rounds for the afternoon as he closed the door behind him.

"HUH o-oh its doing quite fine senpai." Zach set down the picture he was looking at which contained him and Rigel standing in front of Kings cross sation. Zach still had an ice pack on his head from where Asuna punched him in the afteroon.

Rigel saw the picture, "So Zach reminicing again I see." He went over to the fridge.

Zach nodded "Yeah I mean if you didn't come by that day...I Mean y'know I could be in a very different place right n-OWW!" Rigel bopped the silver haired teen on the head, "Hey what did I say all the polite profundness." The blunette handed Zach a soda.

"Er sorry I know I don't need to be so formal, and Ive thanked you enough." Zach was took the drink with his free hand. Rigel plopped down in the chair across from him, he scoffed "Seriously Zach and weve been in the same line of work for what, three years?"

Zach sweatdropped as he opened the soda. "So Rigel?" he tried to change the subject

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it kind of ironic that we wind up at the same place where Chase and Negi teach and go to school." Zach innocently asked.

Rigel chuckled, "Well I guess its more ironic for you than me actually, seeing as I've only met those two once or twice before this." he looked up at the ceiling "Matter of fact Mahora's been a pretty regular work for me."

"Really, wow senpai your incredeble."

The blunette Rigel sweat dropped at Zach's adoration. "Um No offense Zach but while I do appreciate your praise, its just cause your the same age as me it sounds kinda creepy."

"Ah sorry Rigel-san." Zach said franticly. Rigel stood up "No worries, Well Im gonna get to work with the evening patrol you just rest Zach."

"Oh Ok good luck Rigel." Zach waved goodbye, as Rigel left. Zach picked up the picture again, Scince the day their paths crossed Zach had always looked up to Rigel for his out standing confidence, something which Zach him self lacked."

* * *

Elsewhere that night, a snow white Ermine was franticly running down the halls of the dormitory, an envelope clutched in its mouth the adress on the note read, "Merdina magic academy Nekene Springfeild." The ermine acted Quickly as it crumpled up the note and tossed it in with the burnable trash never to be heard from again.

* * *

The following day.....

"Now remember every one this will be on the quiz." Negi reminded his class as the last bell rung. The class slowley issued out of the room. Chase began to pack his things up he cast a glance over at where Evanagline usually sat. 'Huh I guess she didn't show up again today.' Chase commented to him self. He was then approched by Yuna. "Heya Chase-chan, me and Akira don't have practice today so do you wanna walk back to the dorms with us?" She offered

"Um sure why not I just need to get something from my locker." Chased nodded in agreement. "Ok cool then we'll meet you over there." the pony-tailed girl grinned as she left.

Chase then went to the front of the class. "Hey Negi can you believe it?" The Teacher Nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'm quite surprised and relived to, a whole day were nothing went wrong." Negi looked a bit depressed, "Of course Evangeline skipped again, that could have been one of the reason."

"Yeah um say Negi Where did Chamo-kun go, Wasn't he with you this morning?" Chase noticed that the snow white familliar was absent from Negi's shoulder. "Huh, your right." Negi also took notice, The teacher suddenly got a bad feeling in his gut, "Oh man I hope Chamo-kun is still seriously thinking about finding me a partner."

Chase sighed, "Man I hear you Negi, I Mean I know as mages we have to find a partner, but we're only ten why should we be worring about magical partners."

"Yeah seeing as Nekene sent him over Im not sure but I still want to think this through." Negi turned to go, "I'll meet you back at the dorms later."Chase and Negi waved goodbye and parted ways.

At the lockers Chase looked around to make sure no one was looking before opening his locker, to pull out Excalibur wraped with a towel. Chase always brought it to school with him so he could avoid his roomates finding out, how ever that was about to change rather quickly...

"Uh Chase-san is that a sword!?" Akria's nervous voice came from behind Chase, causing him to leap in the air. "UWAAHH Uh uh Akira-san its not what you think." He quicky spun to face Akria while hiding the blade behind his back, how ever things got worse as Yuna arrived on the scene, "Hey Chase-kun are you some kind of homicidal killer?"

"Um um n-no." Chase was sweating bullets, 'Oh man oh man if they find out I'm a mage its all done for.' "I'M SORRY!" Chase quickley blurted out, Surprising both Akira and Yuna.

"Um why are you apoligizing?" Yuna pondered, "Unless you really are a psycho killer?" Chase was quvering and on the verge of crying, "But _hic_ but I'm not..."

Akria rolled her eyes "YUNA do you always have to tease people." Yuna rubbed the back of her neck in embarassment, "Oh....um sorry Chase I didn't mean it like that."

Akira bent over and put a hand on Chase's shoulder, "Its ok Chase-san don't worry, just tell us we won't get mad." Chase calmed down, "Um well it's kind of a keep sake...and I like to keep it close." He lied rather embaressed.

Yuna being the curious girl that she was wanted to know more, "Eh a keepsake from who?" Chase shiffled his feet uncomfortably, "w-well." Yuna just grinned and playfully ruffled Chases hair, "Ha ha its ok if you don't want to talk about it."

As the three of them left for the dorms tehy passed Nodoka who was lugging a stack of books. "Offf I wish Library island was closer these books are heavy." She decided to set them down and take a breather to get her shoes from her locker, what she didn't expect to find was a folded note falling out. Curious the librarian picked it up, unfolded it, read it, and have her face turn so red it made tomato's blush with envy. For the note simply stated:

Myazaki Nodoka-san

Please meet me behind the school at dusk

Plaese be my partner

Negi sensei.

* * *

Zach was doing double duty for Rigel that afternoon as to make up for Rigel covering for him the other day, The teen was Patrolling Sakura lane for any abnormalities...Rather thats what he should have been doing but instead Zach was admiring the scenery, as the Sakura petals blowing in the wind contrasted the coble stone street quite nicley.

"Wow sakura lane sure looks different in the day time, its so pretty." He mused to him self. His train of thought was interupted by an all to familiar voice.

"Hey Mr. Zach!"

"Omigosh its the stud from the bath!" Zach paled "W-what oh man gotta hide." With out thinking Zach made a dive for the bushes in a rather clumsy manner. Unfortunatly his resulting crash only suceeded to draw Chase, Yuna, and Akira towards him.

"Um Mister Zach why are you hiding in the bushes?" 'Crap oh well.' Zach popped out of the bushes his hair covered with leaves and twigs. "Um Hey there Chase."

"No way you actually know this hot stud Chase?" Yuna eyed Zach up and down.

"Um Yuna your drooling." Akria pointed out.

Chase was confused. "Um Mr. Zach why is Yuna-san calling you a hot stud?"

Zach defected the topic not wanting to relive the bath house incident,"Er well its something for grown-ups Chase...I can tell you when your my age."

"So then Mr. Bishe you gonna introduce yourself, oh and by the way Im single." Yuna casually threw on that last bit.

Zach turned red "S-say what!?" Akria how ever bowed politley "Pleas excuse my friend here, it seems Chase knows you, I'm a student of Mahora Akira Okochi."

The silver haired teenager regained his composure, "Ah well I'm Zach Okoshi I'm kind of like Chase and Negi's gaurdian." He bowed politly "W-well what I mean to say is I hope you get along well with them."

Yuna looked between the two for a second, "Um you two aren't related are you?" Zach looked over to Yuna, "No why?"

"Cause your last names sound the same, oh by the way my name is Yuna Akashi." she smirked

"They do don't they." Akira spoke with equal facination.

"Actually all three of your last names kind of sound similar, Akashi, Okoshi, Okochi." Chase pointed out.

"Anyway." Yuna switched gears, "Were Chase room mates nice to meet you Zach-kun."

Zach shook her hand "Ah like wis-WAIT D did you say roomates!"

Before that topic could be expaneded on Asuna Kagurazaka tore past the four of them at high speeds, "Heyguyssorrycan'ttallrightnowbye!" She was clutching a crumpled envelope and was going in the direction of the school.

The four sweat dropped "Um what was that about?" Yuna broke the scilence.

"Maybe Kagurazaka-san forgot something at school?" Akira cheked her Cell. "Huh wow that late already, hey Chase we should be getting back to the dorm."

Chase snapped out of it "Oh um yeah nice seeing you again ." Akria bowed. "Yes it was nice meeting you." Her chase and Yuna then proceeded back to the dorms.

* * *

The Next day:

The Mahora morning rush proceeded as usual with Asuna, Konoka, Negi and Chase were all making a run for it.

"So Negi what was that loud noise this morning?" Chase asked curious

"Oh it was just Asuna again." Negi sweatdropped.

"Well seriously, what kind of pet is a Chronic under wear theif?" Asuna Huffed, as she had found Chamo that morning in her cabnet with a bunch of her undergarments.

Negi turned to Chamo the ermine in question, who was perched on his shoulder, "Remember Chamo no talking."

The Ermine protested "Eh why's that Aniki?"

"Oh come on Asuna maybe he just appreciates the feel of langere." Konoka tried to ease the tension in her bubbly manner as they finally reached the school.

"Seriously that vermine ermine can nest in Negi's shorts for all I care."

"Oh come on Asuna if you had a choise of whose under wear to live in..." As the argument continued Negi was looking around cautiously Chamo wanted to know what was going on. "Say Aniki why were looking around like that just now?"

"Oh I-its nothing Chamo Kun..." Negi tried to force a smile but Chamo saw right through it. "Comon you and Chase have been lookin a little depressed these last two days-comon tell me whats up?"

Konoka told Asuna that she was going on ahead to class.

Chase answered. " Well there's a bad student in class." As if right on cue "Oh hello sensei.." Came a snide voice from behind belonging to Eva who as always was accompanied by Chachamaru, "Class has been a breeze scince you took over so I hope you don't mind me skipping again."

'Hey where does she get off..' Chamo didn't like her attitude.

"E-Evangeline-san," Negi instinctivly reached for his wand, Chase on the other hand was rather hesitent. Eva held up a hand to stop him. "A ah ah...The only chance you have here is to remain civil on school grounds." The Vampire and the robot turned to leave, "Oh and one more thing don't even think of asking Takamichi or those fools who interfered the two nights ago." She sneered "If you do you may find your precious students at risk, oh well ta ta."

"Hey take that back Mr. Zach isn't a fool right Negi?" Chase turned around to see Negi shaking. "Hey Negi are you ok?" Asuna was also concerned.

Of course the answer to Asuna's question was Negi taking off to the stairs crying flinging Chamo off in the process. "Hey Negi!" Chase and Asuna followed him.

"Uwaa I'm a bad teacher I couldn't even respond." Negi collapsed on the stairs. Chamo was outraged by this injustice. "I'm outraged by this injustice how dare those two push Aniki around, NOT ON MY WATCH!" Chamo then picked up a nail bat from who knows where. "I'm pissed lets go, I'm gonna beat the crap out of them."

Negi spoke up. "But Evangeline-san's a Shiso Vampire." Chamo then replaced his Bat with a bolar cap and suitcase. "I am soooo outta here."

"HOLD IT!" Asuna grabbed the ermines tail before he could make a clean getaway.

Chase spoke up, "And then there's ChaCha-chan...I think Eva might be forcing her as a partner against her will or something." He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Chachamaru was a bad person.

"Well then I thought felt a magical connection between those two, Heh heh the fact that your still here after all Shiso is the strongest type of Vampire around." Chamo was impressed.

"Well I remember that guy Rigel saying that Eva-chans powers were on a Lunar cycle, So I don't think we'd have to worry until the next full moon." Asuna pointed out.

Chamo had a glint in his eye. "Reeealy now, AH HA I just figured out a way to beat those two!" Chase, Asuna, and Negi were surprised, "Really?" they all said in unison.

"Exactly Ane-san and Aniki enter into a contract,and gang up on one of them and kick thier ass! course getting this Rigel guy to help would be a big bounus."

"SAY WHAT!?" was the general response before the three humans broke off into their own individual reasons. "W-wait a sec Ganging up seems a bit unfair Chamo." Chase protested. "Hey Ermine I saw what goes into those pactios the other day if you think Im gonna lip lock with this runt!"

This was apparantly new news to Chase. "EH WHAT, Lip lock as in a k k k k k k k kiss!" Chase was in a daze.

Chamo looked at Asuna. "Ah my mistake Ane-san I just assumed scince you were in junior high you might have had some experiance I guess if your not up to it then-" The ermine was cut off by Asuna who responed in a very Regulus like fashion, "Whoa whoa whoa Back it up I got experiance loads out my ears practically!"

"Then you'll do it?"

"No I didn't say that, Im not gonna kiss a ten year old for something like that."

Negis mind had processed this before bluting out and giving peading eyes, "IM BEGGING YOU ASUNA SAN!" Asuna recoiled from the sudden shock. "URK Ok ok fine just this once." Chamo began drawing the circle.

Chase snapped out of his fear of kissing daze. "Um I don't really want to help..." Chamo looked over at the boy. "Say what?" Chase shook his head I don't want to be a bully, besides if I just talk to Chachamaru I'm sure things will be better." Chase ran off with Negi calling after him. "H-Hey Chase wait!"

"Alright PACTIO." The seal on the ground benieth Asuna and Negi began to glow. "AH!" Asuna was surprised by the blast and was trying to keep her skirt down form the updraft, 'weird this light feels so nice.' She looked over at Negi whoalready had his lips pucked as if he was going to get a kiss. "Sheesh Negi grow up..." she gave him a peck on the forehead."

"Um Ane-san Kisses on the head are kinda half-assed." Chamo pointed out. "Oh Just deal with it!" and with that Chamo completed the Pactio.

After classes had ended Asuna and Negi who had also dragged in Rigel on a hunch that Eva and Chachamaru were setting something evil and ruthless into motion, were spying on Chachamaru and Eva from the bushes.

"So why am I with you guys spying from the bushes?" Rigel didn't seem to pleased. "Yeah I don't like this eaither it feels like we're practicing Tsukijiri." Asuna complained.

"Hey It's like I said Noir-san they are planning something ruthless and its your job to wack them isn't it?" Chamo was trying to convince Rigel.

"Look Ermine I'm a security gaurd not a hit-man I only maintain the peace, so I'll go along with this only if I see with my own eyes." The Bluenette adjusted his tie.

The three looked out to see that Eva had gone off with Takamichi and had parted ways with the gynoid. "OK their alone lets do this!" Chamo urged them.

"Wait Chamo-kun throwing Magic around in the open isn't a good idea..." Rigel agreed with Negi. "Yeah even tranqing her in broad day light is kinda-" They were stopped when Chachamaru came across a little girl crying that her balloon got stuck in a tree.

With out Hesitation Chachamaru activated her boosters to fly up and grab the balloon bringing it back to the girl. "Wow thank you Chachamaru-san." The four looked on in shock. "Well that was pretty nice for a villian." Rigel looked suspiciously at Chamo. The Ermine changed the subject. "Well did you see the boostsers figures Japan would have a robot attanding school."

"WHAT Chachamaru's not human?" The three bolted back in shock.

"What you didn't know?" Chamo was surprised at how dense they were even Rigel, "You can't tell by looking?"

Rigel was insulted. "Well who do I look like Rodger Smith? of course I wouldn't know."

"I thought she just had some fancy ear decorations..." The redhead replied.

"Besides machines hate me for some reason." Negi finished up, causing the Ermine to facevault.

A while later Chachamaru was helping an old lady cross the overpass. Rigel crossed his arms and glared at the ermine. "Oh no helping the elderly what a dastardly villian!" He said sarcasticly. Chamo sweatdropped "w-well."

Chachamaru had approached a bridge with several people gathered. "Oh no what do we do?"

"we should call the police then we pray."

"Oh no that poor kitten." The people saw a tiny kitten in a box just floating in the middle of the flood plain trapped.

"Oh No that poor Kitten!" Both Negi and Rigel where about to expose them selves when Asuna pulled them Back "Not now guys!" Rigel regained his composure "Uh right but still." They looked on at the scene until something unexpected happend.

"Hey that kids going after the kitten." One of the people on the bridge exclaimed. "Wait what thats Chase!" Negi saw from the bushes.

"Llendar-san it to dangerous!" Chachamaru went in after Chase and the kitten. Chase had reached the kitten and grabbed the box, "Its ok Chacha-chan Ive got it-WHOA!" Suddenly the current flipped Chase of his feet, "Chase-kun!" Negi was being restrained by Rigel and Asuna. "Not now kid!"

Thankfully they didn't have to take any action As Chachamaru Qucickly grabbed Chase in one arm and took the kitten in the other as she got out of the river to the cheers of the crowd. Chachamaru was carring Chase fireman style. "Um Chacha-chan?" Chase was emarassed.

"Yes Llendar-san?" The robot put Chase down.

"Um thanks for saving me....I was kind of stupid back there."

"It is fine Llendar-san you were actaully quite brave back there." The robot replied. "Heh heh thanks um do you mind if I come with you?" Chase asked. Chachamaru nodded as the two headed off toward the city. leaving some very WTF looks on Rigel, Asuna, and Negi's faces.

They all turned to the Ermine Chamo. "See Chachamaru is a nice person!" Asuna pointed out.

"Yeah she even saved Chase AND a kitten thats not evil." Negi agreed.

"Boy some villian this is pointless." Rigel was about to leave, but Chamo begged him. "No no no Im positive guys this is just to drop our guard I bet she's going to get rid of Chase, cause she's got his trust!" That remark seemed to change their minds. "You mean Chase-kun could be in danger, well what are we standing around for!" Asuna and Negi bolted off, Rigel followed but still had his doubts.

* * *

Chase and Chachamaru had reached a chapel and the robot was preparing to feed the strays that often wandered there. Chase was amazed that for a robot Chachamaru was really a caring person. "Wow your a really nice person Chachamaru.

"Oh yes I do enjoy helping around town." Chachamaru had a faint smile on her face, Chase sat down next to her. "Um Chacha-chan can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?" Chachamaru turned to the boy, but before Chase could answer her sensors picked up mivement in the form of Negi and Asuna. Rigel stayed back along with Chamo.

"Huh Hi Negi, Asuna-chan." He saw their faces. "Um whats wrong guys?" Chachamaru stood up and removed her wind up key, "I see I've let my gaurd down."

"Um what are you talikng about Chacha-chan?" Chase was very confused.

Negi was apologetic "I-I'm sorry Chase their isn't any other way."

"Huh?"

-cue P3 Unavoidable battle-

"Forgive me Llendar-san for me my mistress's commands are absolute." The gynoid assumed a battle stance.

"Wait what, Negi I was just about to talk to her Stop!" Chase's plea fell on deaf ears as Negi activated the contract. and Asuna launched into action alomst matching the Robot blow for blow much to her surprise. 'Wow my body feels light as a feather is this what a contract does?'

"HEY why are you guys fighting, we can just talk it out!" The confused naive boy ran to keep up with Chachamaru and Asuna.

meanwhile Chamo was riding on Nagis head as he darted along the courtyard trying to find an opening. "Remember Aniki she's a robot you need to hit her with your srtongest spell!" Negi nodded "Right _Saggica Magica series RUKISS!"_ Negi let loose a barrage towards the Gynoids blind spot.

"Negi wait STOP!!" Chase cried out he didn't like to see people fighting especially his friends.

Chachamaru took notice and scanned. "Baragge incoming from all directions unable to evade!" Chachamaru just stood there, "Misstress if I should perish please feed my cats."

"NO!"

In an unusual act of courage Chase quickly ran infront of Chachamaru.

"NO Chase get out of the way I can't call the magic back!"Negi pleaded. Rigel bolted out from around the corner, "Tch damn Kid!" Rigel was about halfway from, when he noticed something odd about chase.

"NO Negi I won't let you hurt my friend Chacha-chan!" He put up his arms in a feeble defense, time seemed to slow down for Chase. As a light began to glow infront of his hands, "W-what?" the light immidatly got Brighter and turned into a solid elegently designed sheild with angel wings adorning it. "A Sheild?"

With in mere seconds the magical blasts bounced effortlessly off the sheild and back at Negi hit the boy teacher hard. "AIEEE!" Asuna rished up to him "Negi are you ok?" Chase was left in pure shock, Chamo also bolted out "Hey Negi what are you doing finisher her while she's vulerable!"

Chachamaru just looked on at chase, "L-Llendar-san." She activated her boosters and made her escape.

"Hey Kid what was that?" Rigel came up to them and was more interested in that sheild trick Chase pulled off 'That light could it have been...' He wondered

Chase on the other hand was in shock, He had no idea what he did and yet he hurt negi to top it off, he was trembleing "I...I....I'm SORRY NEGI!!" Chase ran away tears streaming down his face.

"Hey Chase wait!" Negi called out after him. but Chase was already gone.

Chamo on the other hand was quite angry. "What were you dong Negi we are seriously screwed now if Chachamaru tells Eva about the Pactio and to top it off Chase here hurt aniki to protect her."

Negi was at a loss for words."B But that was!"

Chamo did not let up, "Seriously Aniki I just thought chase would be in danger, but it turns out he's on Eva's side!"

"But I can't hurt Chase I don't think he would side with Eva."

"Your just being weak Aniki! Seriously Eva has a bounty on her head so large even the villians want her dead."

"What seriously why is somebody like that in my class!" Asuna was dumbfounded

This bit of info hit Negi like a brick wall He couldn't take it anymore, with out warning he grabed his wand and flew off crying.

"Hey Aninki Wait!" Chamo called out.

Rigel started claping sarcasticly, "Nice job there Chamo way to scare him off!"

"Hey I was just being honest with him." Chamo spoke defensivly.

Rigel rolled his eyes "Oh yeah you were except you forgot to mention two thing about Eva, ONE That bounty is over 15 years old, and two probably the more important one is that said bounty was already claimed." He started off in the direction of Negi. "Well come on lets go get the kid."

"But what about Chase?" Asuna asked as she and Chamo followed. Rigel tilted his fedora, "Heh don't worry Zachs got this one covered."

* * *

In the skys above the mountians near Mahroa Negi was still flying. "Chamo-kuns right Im weak maybe I should just dissapear and head back to Whales." He looked down at the woods, "Its all my fault Eva wants me and now I should have listened to Chase." He sighed, "Maybe Im just usless." As if to answe that question Negi hit a tree causing him to lose balance and fall off his wand into the wood cursing to himself as he landed in a pond.

"Huh huh where's my staff?" Negi tired to sense it but to no avail, 'If I can't find my staff I can't use any magic.' The boy heard howling in the distance. "EEEP WOLVES HELP ME ONEE-CHAN, ZACH-KUN, ASUNA-SAN ANYBODY." he began running but didn't get to far before he tripped as he heard rustling moving closer to him. "AH D-DON'T EAT ME!"

"Now why the hell would I do that?" A Voice game from the bushes, "Ah I was wondering who that was degozaru." Came a second voice.

"HUH Its you guys." He looked up to see none other than Regulus and Kaede dressed as if they were ready for training.

"Feelings mutual Negi-bouzu." Kaede remarked.

"Hey so uh Negster what bring you out into the wilderness?" Regulus grinned.

* * *

**AND THAT IS IT FINNNALLY!**

**I am sorry this took so long but please review and yes a surprise appearance by Regulus at the end to I told you he wasn't gone**

**till next time DK75m OUT!**


	14. Chapter 13 the out doorsy type

**Greetings one an all bout time I got back to this little diddy of a fic**

**disclaimers first as always**

**I Donkeykong75m do NOT own Negima in any time way shape dimension or forme....sadly, It is owned by a genius who goes by the name Ken Akumatsu.**

**anyhoo Zach Okoshi is owned by Tribladeofchaos, however the dudes Chase,Rigel and Regulus. MINE don't touch!**

**so just when you thought it was safe to go back into the water....**

**(Jaws theme)**

**RETELLING OF NEGIMA!?**

**(Now with a spiffy new subtitle: Only Human)**

**Episode** **14**

**the out doorsy type's**

Cue opening theme: P3FES-Atlus

* * *

"Hello how is your afternoon going?" One would recive varied responses depending on who you were asking this question to. Asking the young redheaded boy Chase; one would hear a barley understandable summary of what took place between sobs. Which in turn was exactly what Zach Okoshi was trying to peice together while attampting to calm the boy down.

"Okay Okay easy there Chase just calm down calm down and Slowly...tell me what happened." Zach emphesized the word 'Slowly' for the third time.

The little boy inhaled and let out an exsaperated breath. "Ok w well what happened was I was on my way back to the dorms after class."

Zach nodded, "Ok go on..."

"So I was on my way and I ran into Chacha-chan a friend."

"Uh huh"

"Well Im not to sure what happened myself Negi and that girl with the bells were trying to hurt Chacha-chan." Chase was having a little trouble explaining that for some reason or another he conjoured an uber magic sheild to defend Chachamaru from Negi's magic missles.

Zach interuppted, "Um hold on Chacha-chan right, wasn't she the tall one with the vam-"

"THATS IT!" Chase suddenly blurted out causing Zach to stumble back and fall on his behind.

"W whats it?" The boy was not making much sense, although Zach was in a sense the big brother of both Negi and Chase and wanted to help them out when ever they had problems. He really couldn't make heads or tales of what his little Excalibur weilding brother was getting at. "Um sorry Chase-kun could you explain a little..."

Thankfully the boy in question complied, "Oh sorry of course, uhm well when I first came here I met Chacha-chan and she turned out to be a really good friend." Chase beamed reminicing on that day he spent in the labs. "So I think that meanie Eva is using Chacha-chan like brain washed her to do her evil bidding or something."

Zach nodded poloitly as he was peicing this together in his head.

"Now that I think about it I should talk to Chao-san the one who built Chacha-chan to see whats up?" Chase wraped up. Zach spewed the Dr. Salt soda he had apparantly pulled out from nowhere at the concept that Chachamaru was not human.

"Excuse me Chase? Built?...I thought those were some fancy ear decorations." Zach was horribly confused but smiled anyway to encorage the boy.

Chase rubbed the back of his neck, "W well its kind of a long story but if I can talk to Chao-san or Hakase-san Im sure they can get Chacha-chan back under control." the oh so naive boy chimed optimisticly.

Zach chuckled, "Well hey then why don't I come with you Chase so you don't have to go by yourself."

Chase bounced happily "Oh thanks Zach Nii-san!" the two made tracks for the Mahora enginerring department.

* * *

"Oh yeah who rules!" Regulus silently yet smugly stated as he got a fire going to dry Negi's soaked clothes. the delinquent blonde looked over to where the boy teacher and the WNBA fox Kaede were conversing.

"Oh I see so Kaede-san do you always come up to the mountains for weekend training?" Negi himself was wrapped in a towel.

"Yep yep thats right." Kaede nodded. the fox leaned over to Negi, "But I can't tell you what Im training for." she waggled her finger accompaning it with a Nin nin.

"Er ok then." Negi looked over at Regulus. "So then Regulus-san are you traing as well?" noticing that Regulus was wearing a white Gi tied by a red Hakama; which was radically different from the casul outfits he wore whle at Mahora.

"Well yes I am Negster and unlike the Kitsune over there I can tell ya what Im doin." Regulus was grinning ear to ear obviously proud of his statement.

Negi scooted closer, "What?"

"Heh Im taking what you could call an initiation test." Regulus walked over to his large sword and hefted it over his shoulder.

"Oh really initiation for what?" The boys interest piqued.

"Heh...well." Regulus slammed down his foot. "To divde the heavans and split rocks with one blow! I'm lookin to join up with the assasins that once banished demons from Kyoto the Shinmei Ryuu school!" Regulus struck a rather badass pose with his sword completed with blowing sakura petals to add to the effect.

Negi stared wide eyed while Kaede mearly sweat dropped. "W wow really Regulus-san?" the boy couldn't belive it.

Thankfully Regulus did the good thing and promptly smashed all of Negi's expectations, "Hell NO I'm just working out Negster sheesh seriously dude you gotta be a bit smarter about what you belive even if you are a mage."

"Oh Im sorry." Negi was rather dissapointed.

Kaede spoke up again, "So Negi bouzu what brings you to the mountains?"

"Well err...." Negi was fumbling for a non magical explaination as to how he suddenly wound up stranded and wet in the middle of the mountains outside of Mahora.

"What? Were ya in the area and decided to drop in?" Regulus spoke nonchalontly wringing out Negi's jacket to cover for the boy.

Negi scratched his head. "Erm well more or less."

Kaede tossed in another question, "Hmmm it looks like Negi bouzu could use some seesha samurai training."

"Er r really?" Negi was not expecting that answer from the fox nor the response from Regulus, "Eh sure might help you get your mind off of things...Char fish are everywhere this season."

A short few seconds later the three were at the River and Kaede was shwoing off, (In Regulus's opinion) her fishing skills with fancy Kunai tricks. "See I got 3 here." She held up the fish each impaled on a Kunai dagger.

Regulus rolled his eyes, "Pffft thats nothing Negster let me show you th real way to catch a fish!" He promptly waded into the river spooking all the Char.

"Oh I see Degozaru." the skyscraper of a girl seemed to have a sarcastic tone in her voice. Negi on the other hand was watching intently.

Regulus cast an annoyed glare in Kaede's direction, "Oh shut it!" he stood very still for what seemed like several minutes until.... "EHYAA!" in a swift motion Regulus's arm moved with light speed into the water and as quckly pulled it out grasping 3 more fish by the tails in an iron grip, "See THATS how a man fishes!" Regulus proclaimed walking back to shore.

Negi was astonished 'wow they're both so amazing I wonder...' his mind trailed off as he tossed a Kunai into the river in an attempt to catch a fish. This resulted in Kaede demonstrating...or rather flat out showing off the proper way to catch fish with tons of super fancy areial menuvers. Which in turn Prompted Regulus to go back into the river in annoyance to prove that his way was better...

* * *

Mean while over at the Mahora engineering department, Chase and Zach were crossing the wallway that expaned over the departments hanger. While Chase had seen this place a few times, Zach on the other hand was quite amazed.

"I Is that a giant robot?" Zach's eyes peered out the window looking at what appeard to be a NEMO under construction.

"Yeah Hakase-chan said it was for a project." Chase spoke as if it was an every day occurance which it was.

Zach's attention shifted back to the boy, "Project for what giant robot fights?" he muttered to himself.

the two conituned when the sound of a fammiliar scooter brezzed past the two, stop and spun around. "Oh hello Chase-chan what brings you here and who's your friend Ne?"

Chao Lingshen got off the scooter and walked towards the two of them. "Oh wait...." She paused looking at Zach.

"Um is something wrong?"

"Oh I know your the stud from the bath the other day!" Chao finnaly realized causing Zach to slam his head into the plexiglass.

"Um whats a stud?" Chase inocently asked.

Zach stagered back to his feet, "Uh heh its really nothing you should be worring about Chase." He shifted foucus to Chao tripping over several words in the process.

"B But Im not that was just a misunderstanding! er um well I....." was really the only thing coherant Zach could get out, thankfully Chase backed him up.

"Um well Zach-san here is me and Negi's nii-san and he wanted to have a look around and well.........." The boys voice trailed off. Which immediatly Zach picked back up more composed for round two.

"Actually I'm Chase and Negi's gaurdian Zach Okoshi to be more accurate" He bowed politly as always. "And Chase here had a question for you."

"Oh then nice to meet you ne, Im Chao Lingshen one of Chases's Classmates." the chinese girl introduced herself then turned to Chase.

"Chase-chan what was your question?" She asked.

The boy sfulled nerviously, "W Well its about Chacha...cha cha..."

"Chachamaru?"

"Thank you yeah...." Chase still couldn't pronounce the female automation's name properly.

Chao looked up as she had an idea of what the boy was going to ask. "hmmm Why don't the two of you come to my office and we can talk."

"Huh o-o-okay." Both the boy and the Silverhaired teen stuttered in unison before following Chao.

* * *

"MMMM MMMMM! Nuthin like Grilled Char and vegtible soup for your wilderness cuisine!" Regulus was happily chowing down on his third fish.

The three of them were gathered around a fire cooking the fish and vegtibles that Kaede and Regulus had gathered.

"Wow these are delicious!" In all his ten years Negi never imagined how a simple vegtible mix could taste so good. The boys mind began to drift to about finding a partner for himself.

'Hmm Nagase-san's really amazing' He thought as he had earlier witnessed her instantly splitting into sixteen versions of her self to quckly gather the vegtables for the soup. 'I wonder if I could ask her to...' Negi shook his head, 'No no I can't do that. After what happened earlier today I can't involve my students.' He contunued to process 'Regulus and Zach Nii-san might be placed in danger as well if I were to ask them....' His train of though was deariled when Regulus thumped him on the back of the head.

"Yo were leaving." Regulus stood up and followed Keade leaving a rather confused Negi.

"We have to find ingrediants for tonights dinner." Kaede spoke as she leaped off the ledge.

"Eh were looking for more food?"

Regulus shrugged, "Meh thats kinda the gist of maountain training is gathering food." The blonde followed suit with Negi tailing behind.

**A few minutes later....**

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE!?" Negi yelled at the top of his lungs. Why you ask well for one Negi, Regulus, and Kaede were scaling a sheer rockface with only two Kunai Knives to use as a hold.

"Well the mushrooms at the top are really delicious." Keade called back down to Negi.

"Um is it really worth it?" Negi gulped looking at how high up they were.

Regulus on the other hand preferred to use his oversized blade and bare hands to climb, rather quickly much to Negi's surprise. "Oh come on Negister whats a little upper arm excercize." He encoraged as he passed by the ten year old.

After they had reached the top and gathered the mushrooms. Keade noticed a bear investigating a beehive, and it what could be considered either a really smart or stupid menuver. Quickly snagged the Hive pissing off said bear and causeing the three of them to run for their lives.

Whilst Negi was panicing for his saftey Kaede was enjoying the run. Regulus on the other hand was enjoying it so much, He decided to Fcae said bear head on. Now weather that was braveness or plain suicide will be debated for years to come.

At this point the sun was setting brilliantly reflecting off of the river which Keade and Negi were splashing around attempting to grab more fish. Finnaly Negi seemed to be enjoying himself again. After catching all they could the fox and the mage were walking along a trail, when the blonde finnaly caught up to them looking rather torn to shredds as evidenced by the bruses and claw marks.

"UWA! R Regulus-san are you alright?" Negi freaked at the blood.

"My those are some nasty brusises degozaru..." Kaede commented the obvious trying to supress a laugh.

"Yeah yeah he got me good....." Regulus rolled his eyes, "Coulda sworn that bear knew the Mashamiya style..." He mumbled.

"Eh what Regulus-sama?"

"Nope nuthin ugh I could use a bath...." Regulus sighed.

Negi perked up, "Eh a bath way up here?"

The WNBA fox pointed upward, "Aye aye at the top of that hill."

* * *

Chao spun in her office chair. "Hmmm so what was your question Chase-kun?"

Both Chase and Zach were sitting in chairs opposite her desk in the middle of the strange mix of chinese decor and modern technology. The sun had just begun to set so its orange and red rays were streaking across the office.

Chase shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Well Um its about Chacha-chan..." The boy wasn't sure how to phrase it. Zach decided to speak up for a change.

"Ling-shen-san right? well theres a girl named Evangeline in your class and-"

"Oh don't say anymore I think I get it now." Chao nodded to herself. She put a finger on her chin "Well first off I should tell you I have known about magic for a while now."

PTTTHHHHHFFFFFF! Zach sprayed the soda he was drinking right on to Chase who had a look on his face that could only be described as; aw crap...

Chao shrugged expecting that type of reaction. "Well I would have to if I was going to build Chachamaru for Evangeline."

Chase was the first one to come to his senses, "S So wait Chao-san you built Chachamaru FOR Evangeline?" he couldn't decide what was the most bizzare, that Chao already knew about magic or Chachamaru being built at Evangelines request.

"Don't worry I'm not going to go blabbing about how you two are mages, but yes ne Evangeline asked me to build Chachamaru." Chao giggled somewhat micheviously.

Zach put a finger on his chin and pondered this. "Um ok then so is Chachamaru a badguy then?"

Chao sighed and spun around in her office chair, "Well it started when Evangeline first came to Mahora..."

* * *

It was back during our fisrt year class 1-a about half way through the term a new girl came to class she just looked so misrable all the time.

She wouldn't talk to anyone at all either she just concentrated all her work on her studies, the only person she did talk to was Takahata-sensei, so it was very surprising that one day she stopped me coming out of class and talked to me out of the blue ne.

"Your Chao Lingshen right?" I was kinda taken aback I thought she was just really shy, but as it would turn out later that day Evangeline had heard about me through Takahata about my being in the engineering club at the time and she had a request.

"Wait so you want me to build you a firend ne?, Um can't you just talk with the other girls"

"I can't bother with people like you." was her relpy a rather snooty one at that.

It was a very strange request Evangeline had asked. she wanted me to build her a robot friend she insited this friend was "very special" to her. After I pushed why I finnaly got an answer from the girl.

"Well if you just have to know....its some one that i was rather close to from where I came from."

even still it was a bizzarre request I told her until she finnaly snapped. "OK FINE shes dead humph your so nosy!" Evantually I gave in to her request I just figured ne she was just one of those strange girls I mean every school class has to have one.

So after all that I built and desigend Chachamaru based upon evangelines descriptions and with Takahata-senseis help got her registered as a student for class 1-a couse during that time is when I found out that Eva-chan was a mage and about the world of Mages. Ne hee hee and got in some hot water too, but your secrets along with Eva's are safe with me Ne.

* * *

Zach rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Heh um well then maybe Eva-chan isn't so bad then er maybe?" he asked Chase.

Chase remaind quitet for a second before answering, "I i don't really know then why is she doing bad things and Chacha-chan is so willing to help?" "I always thought if somebody did bad things they were a bad person right?"

"Um er well...eh heh just becuase you do something bad doesn't mean your a bad person." Zach tried to explain.

"So its ok to do bad things?" both Chao and Zach fell over off thier chairs.

"Well Chase-chan its like this ne." Chao pulled herself up off the foor. "Some times people do bad things because well...they don't have any other choise."

"Huh?"

"Um Nevermind Chase-chan ne sorry we only seem to be confusing you more than clearing things up." Chao shrugged.

"Yeah sorry about that chase kun, a anyway thank you for clearing that up about Evangeline and we should get going." Both the sliver haired teen and the boy got up to leave zach turned back to Chao. "Eh heh chao was it please keep the fact of us being mages a secret." Again rubbing the back of his head as if he was apologizing for an accident he caused.

Chao chuckled pleasently, "Hee hee don't worry Zach-kun Chase-chan Im sorry too that i couldn't have been more help."

"No its fine t thank you Chao-san." Chase bowed politly as he and Zach headed out the door. Chao called back to the two, "Hey Chase-chan if you want to talk again my office is always open."

Chase blushed slighty, "T Thank you Chao-san." and the two left.

* * *

Mean while:

"Regulus-kun why are you all the way over there?" Negi had plopped into the bath drum as Kaede was heating it, he was curious as to why Regulus had chosen to bathe in another bath drum about a good few meters away when there were obviously much closer ones to allow for talking.

"Yes Regulus sama why not come over here?" Keade spoke with a tone that seemed like she knew more than she was letting on.

"Oh no no Im tottaly fine waaaay over here!" Regulus hollered back as he sank down in the drum. 'especially what happened last time..' he shuddered.

Negi decided not to let the punk blonde's odd choise disrupt his bath as the boy slid down taking in the waters warm heavanly embrace. 'ah this is just what i needed...i hope nagase-san doesn't start bothering me to wash my hair at least.' the boy thought to himself.

"Ah its good to see sensei smiling again degozaru." The tall Kounoichi's figure emerged from over the edge of the drum.

"Eh what on earth are you talking about?"

The boys answer came from the distant blonde's drum in a kind of casual shout. "Well yeah ya can't fool me Negster you've been down all afternoon heh."

"What but how did you...?" the boy casually shouted back his reply.

the echo came back to the boy, "Well seriously man your acting like a whimperin whining punk like somethin's eatin at cha."

Negi looked at his reflection in the water, "Well there was something but you guys made me feel a lot better though."

"Well thats good then perhaps you wouldn't mind some company degozaru?" Negi turned around only to be greeted by Kaede stripping down to nothing.

"Uwahhh w what are you doing Kaede-san!"

"Oh god dammit!!!" Regulus was also unfortunate to catch a glance and as a result had a lovely stream of ketchup from the nose to add to his bath.

* * *

"Humph well that was a pointless Chat..." Eva Ran a hand through her silky hair as she rejoined Chachamaru at the front of her cabin. It went with out saying she was clearly displeased about the talk with Takamichi.

"Is something wrong mistress?" Mum was the word to her master regarding what had occurred between the android and Chase in Eva's absence. Chachamaru looked down at her shorter in stature master as the two proceeded in and didn't even stop in the living room but proceeded down to the cabins basement instead.

Evangeline let out a sigh, "Well he is ware of the Sakura lane incidents so I'm afraid we may have to step it up."

"So is that why we are down in the basement....wait this room?" Chachamaru found her and the little vampire standing infront of a red door, Now as far back as the gynoids memory banks woul allow her she had only been in this room once before when she was first built. But she couldn't recall what was so odd about the room.

"Yes Im going to need ugh his help..." Eva seemed clearly disgusted as her and the gynoid entered the room which was a closet piled high with various book and odd containers.

"Um pardon me mistress but just who is He again?"

"Oh just that stupid demon I bottled up about 100 years ago oh yes you weren't around yet..." Eva explained as she pulled a jar from one of the shelves, "Well it was just an annoying demon I picked up a long time ago she wouldn't stop bugging me so I agreed to seal him in this jar as long as I let him out when we needed help."

She shook the jar to be replyed with a muffled "Ouch he ho!" Eva gave an 'I really don't want to do this' sigh as she put the jar in the hallway. Chachamaru watched with evergrowing curiosity.

The blonde loli popped the cork letting out a tremendous blast of Cold air fill the room, "Ugh its even colder than last time...." Eva Knowing what was coming next backed several meters away. "Um you should step back too Chachamaru..."

The gynoid was unsure but scanning the instability of the container thought it wise to obey her master.

The jar kept on spewing snow and ice as it began shaking even more violently, and then it stopped completely.

Chachamaru was about to go forward but Eva held her back, "No no not yet."

As if on cue the jar exploded leaving a huge puff of snow dust as it settled there was some large unidentifiable figure standing within it.

"HEEE HOO!! Oh Master needs me at last hee thank you ho thank you!"

Evangeling could only groan..."ugh yes I do need your help."

Chachamaru could easily identify the figure now...safe to say it wasn't human but what appeard to be a Black snowman wearing a purple skicap and matching boots...."Um?"

"Chachamaru Black frost, Blackfrost my partner Chachamaru." Evan made the introductions quick brief and to the point.

"Nice to meetcha hee ho!" Black frost greeted.

* * *

**I know this is 4 months late but well colledge caught up to me...so I apologize this is not a dead fic and I haven't given up on it.**

**Anyhoo yeah Im putting a Shin Megami Tensei twist now onto things. I figure Black forst would compliment Eva well heh heh not to mention he's one of the more awsome demons out there.**

**so I do apologize and hopefully episode 15 will be out sooner than 4 months.**

**Please review DK75m OUT!**


End file.
